


Yes, Daddy.

by Yolandere96



Category: Solo Triplets - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Although The Triplets Want You, But Will Yield Control Maybe Once?, Daddy Kink, Daddy!, Dominant AF Triplets, Drugs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuck YES!, Gentle Sex, Make For An Exciting little, Modern AU, Oh wait, Possessive Triplets, Protective Triplets, Rough Sex, Smut, That's a Man Right There, There's Three, They Don't Realize It Till Later In Life, Three Tall Broad Muscular AF Sex Gods, Triplets Are Older Than You, With Both Your Dual Innocent and Impure Personality, wrapped around your finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandere96/pseuds/Yolandere96
Summary: What a time to be alive.To go from calling the Solo triplets your childhood friends, then to calling them Daddy, all in the span of 24 hours. With each of them desperate to dominate and claim you completely, your own sanity will be tested as three literal sex gods personified in the flesh, threaten to drown you in a sea of sex, passion and lust.As you navigate the new development in your friendship, you try to juggle your work and personal life alongside the triplets growing need to consume you.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on how each of our triplets would be like in this situation and I’m writing this to get rid of some pent up thirst. First chapter is long and sort of fluffy to setup the backstory, then it slowly gets nasty throughout the fic.

Living next door to the Solo triplets while growing up is probably one of the most amazing things to experience. Since your parents were close friends with Leia Organa and Han Solo, you had the privilege of being in the triplets company since birth.

 

The eldest is Kylo, with raven hair and a demeanor so calculated and collected, people called him mature beyond his age. The middle child Ben is the beautiful brunet full of mischief. He’s a troublemaker whose sole purpose seemed to be causing chaos for his own amusement. Lastly the baby of the trio is Matt, with blond curly locks and glasses he needed to grow into, he was the quietest but most sincere and kind out of the bunch.

 

They each were different, with their facial features being the only thing they have in common. That is, until you arrived.

 

The day you were brought home, the triplets sat together on the couch so they could each take turns to ever so gently cradle your body in their arms. The adults in the room thought is was so sweet to see three little kids gaze at your face with wonder.

 

Kylo held you first, making sure not wake you as he whispers, “She’s so little”.

 

Sitting next to Kylo on the couch, Ben stares on in amazement, “What a pretty baby girl” and brushes over your chubby cheek with his finger.

 

“And she’s so cute too, a little princess”, Matt adds while pushing his glasses up his face every time he leans close to you.

 

The boys didn’t imagine anyone could be so small, so delicate and fragile. Arguing with each other over who got to hold you next, the three boys were stunned into silence as you opened your eyes for the first time.

 

Looking at the triplets for the first time in your life, your immediate reaction was to smile at them. And that very look, was the moment you stole each of their little hearts.  

 

Breaking free from the burrito blanket, you stretched your arms out and grabbed Ben and Matt’s fingers. You held onto their fingers tightly while making cute gaga noises, enrapturing the boys with your innocent adorableness. From that day forward they were by your side and never left.

 

Everyday since then, they would beg their parents to let them over to your house and play with you. Admittedly, they were five years older than you and their parents were a bit apprehensive at first, as they were concerned as to why their boys would want to play with a baby, but in the end they gave in and everyday after it.

 

The triplets would lay down on the baby blanket with you and see who could make you squeal or chuckle the loudest. They were intrigued by you and enjoyed everything about you.

 

In your toddler years, also known as the “Talkative Two’s”, was the time when your incessant and pure nonsense babbles were only acknowledged by the triplets. They found it amusing that you could talk non-stop for hours and still have energy to chase them around the house or play hide ‘n’ seek with them.

 

As a toddler you were horrible at playing that game because you hid in the most obvious spots, but as you grew older your hiding abilities improved. An example of this was when you were playing hide ‘n’ seek with them, each round you hid it got harder and harder for them to find you.

 

Eventually you got so good, that they only found you because you willingly gave up and surrendered to them. The reason you yielded was because you could hear the fear and stress in their voices as they called for you, afraid that you might have actually disappeared.

 

But, even as you outgrew your adorable toddler years, the triplets still found you fascinating. Your hair had grown out beautifully, the chubby baby weight had seem to have fallen off you and you grew more articulate with everyday.

 

When you were 8 and the boys 13, they were given more responsibility by babysitting you when all of the parents would go out. The four of you would lounge around on the couch watching movies, eating food and talking all hours into the night. Eventually the parents went out more often when they found they could trust the boys with you. The triplets took such good care of you, that some people called them brotherly or even fatherly towards you.

 

This was a common occurrence into your teen years. But as you grew older, so did they. At the age of 15 their bodies seemed to have shot up, with lanky limbs as long as trees and facial features so beautiful, it had other teenage girls flocking to them. You didn’t notice these features though, because your innocent eyes were still that of a 10-year-old child. You just saw them as your protectors and best friends.

 

At the age of 13, you entered high school and got to experience one year where you could see the triplets everyday. Being 17 and in the last year of high school, meant this year would be the most time you’d ever get to spend with them. You caught yourself more than once wishing you were in the same grade with them, then you could have been with them a lot longer, grown with them.

 

Throughout your years of knowing them, they never ceased calling you by their favourite nickname. Kylo would call you little one, Ben would call you babygirl and Matt called you princess. These nicknames were a special term of endearment for you, only shared between the four of you. The names they chose, would reflect a distinct aspect of their personality when they enter adulthood and become men.

 

Each triplet is unique in their own way. With Kylo and his brooding yet dominating personality in the trio, he was the protector of your innocence and guardian against other males. He was deeply compassionate and concerned for your wellbeing, always making sure you were looked after. Your happiness was one of his highest priorities, because if you were happy, then so was he.

 

Ben, the devious playboy whose charm attracted everyone, was always more than happy to spend his time and money on you. There was never a dull moment with Ben, he had the ability to cheer you up even on the most dreadful of days. He could spend hours in your company without ever tiring, just completely enraptured by your sweet innocent soul.

 

While the triplets were smart, Matt seemed to exceed his brothers in that department. He wasn’t just book smart, he had characteristics that combined, outsmarted his brothers. He’s emotionally smarter than Ben and more socially in tune than Kylo. He could be kind yet calculated, selfless while also observant of other people’s weaknesses. He used all of his abilities to keep you safe and happy. He challenged you intellectually, while also sharing common interests that pushed you both to your limits.

 

Separately, the three of them brought something different to the table, with the only thing in common being you. After all, you are their favourite person in the world.

 

But, one thing you didn’t account for was the fact that the boys would find other things to occupy their time. As they got older they’d spend less time with you, to go to high school parties, hang with their friends and dedicate more time to their studies. They still enjoyed your company, it’s just that they saw less and less of you as they went out to experience typical teenager things.

 

That wasn’t all that changed with them. Their urges and desires for the opposite sex consumed a lot of their time and thoughts, always hiding deep in their mind waiting to be released. You didn’t understand the feeling of jealousy, because you hadn’t been exposed to it before. But when Kylo, Ben and even Matt each brought home a lady friend, boy did your blood boil. You didn’t understand why they were bringing home strange women, were you not enough.

 

The boys so desperately wanted your approval of the girls they brought home, even more concerned of your opinion than that of their parents. You didn’t know this, so from all the years being polite and good mannered, you kindly found ways to avoid the triplets anytime they had their lady friends over.

 

With your absence, the boys grew more attached and worried for you, with their solution being to bring you everywhere while with their girlfriends. The plan was to help you all bond, but it didn’t work out as eventually all the girls broke up with them. They felt the triplets were too distracted, not spending enough alone time together or enough attention on them.

 

This was nice for you, but you could see the triplets were hurting. So you did what you did best, and that was comfort them, charm them and make them happy again.

 

Throughout the year they had various girlfriends, jobs and kept busy by other things, which meant less time with them. But that year still turned into one of the best.

 

 

 

The year went so quickly, that with in the blink of an eye they were graduating and spending some time abroad for a gap year.

 

Then that was the end of your childhood with the triplets.

 

 

 

With the trio gone you had a lot of time to yourself, mainly just focusing on your studies and making friends your own age.

 

You still kept in touch with them, always happy to catch each other up on your lives, but honestly, there’s only so much to talk about. You were a child and they were on the cusp of adulthood, what could possibly be said between you. You were just some kid they knew from their hometown.

 

After the gap year, they came back for the holidays before they started their first year at college. With their college only an hour and a half away, that meant they weren’t too far away to visit or come back home. But unfortunately, that was a bit hard with them studying/partying constantly and your lack of wheels.

 

However, they would still come home for the holidays. Those were good times.

 

The three of them would rush over to your house after briefly greeting their parents. Racing each other to your house, bursting through your front door, politely pushing past your parents and hunting you down.

 

Continuing tradition, you hid from them and only when one of them was close, would you jump out of your hiding place and leap into their arms. Ben usually found you first with his keen instincts. You would giggle and crush his body to yours, holding on tightly until another triplet walked in. Then you would be springing into their arms.

 

Your reunions were always the highlight of the year, giving you something to look forward to. Of course the triplets considered visiting you the highlight of their year as well, it’s just that they had more things to distract them from your absence.

 

Some of those distractions were the endless supply of easy women. They found pleasure and satisfaction from the many girls at their college, with Ben earning a reputation akin to a man slut. If Kylo and Matt had mouths as big as Ben’s or an ego that demanded to flaunt their conquests, then they would also be seen as man sluts, as their appetites for sex is just as high as their brothers.

 

As each of them busied themselves with exploring hedonism, you were amassing an intellect large enough to rival the ‘geniuses of today’. With the time you spent alone you read every book you could, studied college grade material, immersed yourself in social sciences to better understand people and fought hard for everything you wanted.

 

While you were smart in the fields of Math, English, Mechanics, Business and all the different branches of Science, you were also advanced beyond your years emotionally. You were empathetic, brave, loyal, wise and held a fiery passion in your spirit that burned so bright, it drew people to you.

 

But like everyone, you had your faults. You could be stubborn, prideful, sometimes cynical and often incredibly cruel when it came to people hurting you or anyone you care about.

 

The people who know you, respect you, love you, but also hold a healthy amount of fear for the woman you would become, because no doubt you would be a force to be reckoned with.

 

At the age of 15 and more than halfway through high school, your attitude had increased ten fold and with no one around to help you through your teenage woes.

 

 

With an intellect higher than most people and hormones flaring up at the same time, well lets just say that your teenage years were a trial for your parents. Being smarter than the combined intelligence of your parents you were more than ready to question everything they said, refuse their rules and sassed them like none would believe.

 

Without the triplets there to keep you sane and leveled, you were free to go wild and that, is exactly what you did. Eventually your parents called the boys for help.

 

When arriving home one day from school, the three angelic faces of your best friends greeted you, however this time there were no hugs or cheery hellos.

Smiling at them, your grin faltered when you saw they held no emotions in their faces, only blank and cold as they gestured for you to take a seat on the couch.

 

As you sat down, suddenly all of it clicked together.

 

You realized your parents ratted you out to them. Just as you thought this, your whole demeanor changed. Going from the happy and innocent girl they knew, to the closed off angry teenager you’ve been lately.

 

You watched as the triplets looked to each other with concern, only making your smug satisfaction intensify at the fact they think they can punish, reprimand or counsel you.

 

Well they have another thing coming.

 

Getting comfortable in your seat and leaning back into the cushion, your eyes flick over the boys and then down to your nails, ignoring their scrutinizing gazes.

 

Already you can feel their irritation at your clear disinterest for them.

 

Good, they should learn that visiting once isn’t going to make you better. And even though you know they’re busy with their own lives, you still feel like they should be making more of an effort to see you. Coming to spring a surprise interrogation on you doesn’t count.

 

“Do you know why we’re here” Kylo starts off sternly.

 

Immediately you answer with indifference, “Because my parents are having a little trouble dealing with me”.

 

You feel the atmosphere change in the room to something tense, as your snippy attitude starts to show.

 

Ben questions you next, “And why is that”.

 

Looking up at the brunet and staring him down, you interlock your fingers while answering, “You tell me”.

 

“That’s why we’re here. To figure out why you’re acting the way you are, so the three of us and your parents can deal with you appropriately”, Matt replies formally, with the usual bright look in his eyes absent.

 

You snort at that, amused that your parents don’t know what’s wrong, but then again that makes sense since they’re never around. How would they know what’s wrong with you, when they don’t even know you. It’s understandable, however you are disappointed that the three people that know you best, haven’t the slightest clue as to why you’re acting out.

 

Yes it’s true you’re just moody, irritable and angry at the world, which is something nearly every teenager feels while growing up. But the source of the change in your behaviour is that you just feel alone. You’re hurting because you feel abandoned, and you’re angry because you know you shouldn’t feel that way. The triplets are simply moving on with their lives and if you get left behind, well then that’s just something you have to deal with.

 

Shifting your gaze away from them, you sigh, “Well, there’s nothing wrong with me, I’m simply going through a phase”.

 

The change in your attitude from sassy to calm catches the triplets by surprise, they were prepared and expecting a fight.

 

“And what phase is that?” Matt asks cautiously, letting his cold demeanor slowly fall away.

 

But you can’t help but squint your eyes, not really up to spilling all your feelings.

 

Letting your hands fall in your lap, you huff, “It doesn’t matter”.

 

Kylo counters seriously, “It does matter, because what if your grades start slipping or you get into trouble at school, you know that goes on your record for colleges to see”.

 

If only they were around, they’d know there’s no chance of your grades falling or ever getting caught in trouble, you’re too smart for that.

 

With a steely glower, you reply to Kylo, “I don’t have to worry about that because it’s ridiculously easy to maintain straight A’s, so my teachers let me do my own thing. I don’t have to worry about anything because everyone leaves me alone”.

 

Admitting out loud that you’re alone caught yourself and the triplets by surprise. Hunching in on yourself, you look away and shake your head as you try to stop tears forming behind your eyes.

 

“But your not alone kid, we’re here for you”, Matt says warmly while leaning forward.

 

Being reminded that you’re a ‘kid’ and hearing it slip out of his mouth angers you more than anything, almost to the point of finally snapping at them.

 

You scoff, “Are you?”

 

“Yes, of course we are” Matt smiles to you, but your anger prevents you from melting your cold glare.

 

Your silence speaks volumes as you refuse to talk, too enraged and afraid you’ll break down if you speak.

 

Ben leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, “Come on kid, you’re better than this, what happened to the sweet girl that made everyone happy”.

 

You sigh your answer, “She became exhausted with making sure everyone else was alright”.

 

As the boys look to each other and silently converse with their weird triplet telepathy, you fight the urge to just run up to your room.

 

Just as Matt goes to say something, you cut him off and raise your voice, “Just stop! This doesn’t matter because whatever you say isn’t going to change me. You’re just gunna have to deal with it or even better, piss off back to college”

 

Your anger keeps you strong as the change in their composure turns intimidating and somewhat terrifying. Straightening their backs, hardening their eyes and tensing their muscles in anger, you shrink slightly under their glares, but hold still in defiance nonetheless.

 

Kylo is the first to speak with a condescending tone, “You need to grow up. We can’t be here for you all the time”.

 

Clenching your hands into a fist and scowling, “That’s fine because I don’t want you here!”

 

Each of them frown at you, with Ben responding fiercely, “Good, then maybe we won’t ever see you again if your going to act like a little brat”

 

“That’s fine with me because I don’t need any of you!” you reply defiantly.

 

They use their intimidatingly broad figures and voices to add to their authoritive composure, trying to scare you into submission or at least get you to back down. But as they challenge you, your stubbornness and anger kick into overdrive as they test your patience.

 

“Don’t need us? You think you’re so smart, don’t you. You need to learn respect, because if you don’t then we won’t even bother coming to visit you” Ben threatens harshly.

 

“Well maybe you should have saved yourself the trip today and not even bothered”, you yell, while on the verge of crying angrily.

 

Ben yells back, “Believe me next time we won’t, you fucking child!”

 

You jump up from your seat screaming, “FUCK YOU!” and sprint to your room with tears streaming down your face.

 

You hear Ben roar, “YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” as you slam and lock your door shut.

 

You stay in your room for the rest of the night, not coming out for your parents or dinner.

 

 

The next morning after getting ready for school, you rush out not bothering to say hello to your parents, only giving them a passing glare. After all, if they didn’t call the triplets then none of this would have happened. You would have grown out of your moody ways eventually, but now that they’ve intervened, all they’ve done is extend your bitterness.

 

Your parents look to each other; concerned that you seem to have only gotten worse.

 

Matt was the one who filled them in on the conversation yesterday and to say it crushed their expectations, is a massive understatement. If anyone could have helped you, it was the Solo boys. But now you seem even more distant.

 

As you walk past the Solo house and down the street to the bus stop, you’re unaware of the eyes following you.

 

The rage the triplets experienced yesterday was like nothing they ever felt before. They were angry with you, but mostly at themselves for not recognizing your pain sooner, since they felt the same way.

They missed you as much as you missed them.

 

 

The day went far too quickly for your liking, worried that when you get home the triplets would be waiting for you again. You honestly couldn’t deal with them right now; your nerves are far too fried for that.

 

So when you got home, you were more than pleased to find your lounge room empty.

 

Walking to your room and throwing your bag on your bed, you’re met with a loud oomph sound. Looking up, you see the bag you threw landed straight in Ben’s face.

 

You would apologize, but your pride has kicked in full force, so instead you say, “Whoops my bad, didn’t see you there”.

 

Placing your bag on the ground, he replies gruffly, “It’s fine”.

 

Looking around, you see Matt sitting at your desk trying to make it look like he wasn’t just snooping through your notes and assignments. Kylo is leaning against the frame of your window, visibly on edge and very stoic right now.

 

Breathing in deeply, you tiredly huff, “Look, I don’t feel like another round today, so can we just skip to the part where I say ‘I’ll try to be better’ and you accept, then go back to college”.

 

The three of them are silent and just stare at you. With every second you grow more uncomfortable and subtly step back to the door. Just as you’re about to turn around and leave, you see Kylo push off the window and make his way over to you.

 

In no time he’s standing in front of you and pulling you into a hug. He doesn’t say anything, only holds you as you debate whether to push him off or succumb.

 

With your arms hanging by your sides, you eventually close your eyes and wrap your arms around his waist as your emotions overwhelm you. Then the flow of tears is near impossible to stop as you clutch him closer.

 

Then the sound of your chair creaking and blanket rustling, lets you know that the other brothers are standing as well now.

 

 

 

A few hours later and you’re all chilling in the lounge room like old times. When your parents get home they’re more than shocked to see that all of you made up, but mostly that you apologized for being a pain lately.

 

You didn’t mean it obviously, but Kylo says that’s not the point. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love, like apologizing for something you have no control over or rarely visit your loved ones to further your education and career.

 

That night your parents went over to the Solo house to let you guys catch up, which was a night you all remember fondly.

 

From that night on you promised you would try to be more respectful, at least on the outside. Your own inner monologue was just constant sass. Although the Solo trio tried to make an effort to see you more often, in total you only saw them 6 weeks a year. It wasn’t nearly as long as either of you would like, but that was something you just had to live with.

 

With the limited amount of time spent together, the triplets were surprised everytime they saw you.

From your first year in high school to your last, you had grown up considerably. Emotionally and intellectually you were beyond your years and physically you were a dream.

 

When you graduated the entire Solo family was there to watch you. Yours and the Solo family cheered as you walked across the stage to collect your certificate, with the triplets whistling loudly when you sent them a wave.

 

After the ceremony you had group pictures taken with the boys and individuals ones as well. In nearly each photo your eyes were on them and theirs on you. You had grown into a beautiful young woman, something that didn’t go over their heads.

 

After all, it was hard not to appreciate the divine body you have, it was just hard coming to terms that it was your body, the body of someone they consider family.

 

 

Since it was the holidays and a few weeks before starting college, you got to spend everyday with the boys.

 

You chose not to have a gap year, deciding you wanted to experience college and finish as soon as possible. With your campus a couple hours away from home and the triplet’s, it was going to be even harder for you to sneak visits in, other than the holidays. So you were going to make these few weeks memorable and lasting.

 

 

While the triplets’ recognized you had a voluptuous and desirable physique, they still saw you as a kid, that is, until the night you changed everything.

 

The first time they saw you in a different light other than family, was when the trio stayed over for a sleepover. With your parents gone for the weekend, the four of you had the house to yourselves. You had been working non-stop all day helping the nice old lady next door move her furniture around.

 

With tired limbs and your mind exhausted, you were too drained to properly watch how you ate. With your arm holding your head up at the table, you tiredly shoveled food into your mouth, sometimes completely missing your target and smearing the food in the corner of your mouth or along your cheek.

 

Eventually your laziness and horrible aim annoyed Ben into action.

 

Huffing loudly, he playfully jests, “God, learn how to eat your food” and he reaches over to clean your face with a napkin.

 

He wipes your mouth as you roll your eyes and take the napkin from him, “Awww thanks dad” using it to wipe away any traces of food left on your face.

 

You didn’t pay attention to the way the three of them stiffened at your words. If you had not been so tired, the first clue to their change in demeanor would have been their posture, with how quickly they became rigid. The second clue would have been harder to find though, considering it was below the belt. Not only did their spines stiffen but so did the member in their pants.

 

At first they were disgusted with the way their body betrayed them, the thick flesh in their jeans hardening at your innocent words. But eventually because of this, they learned about the kink that speaks to them on a molecular level.

 

They tested the term ‘Daddy’ out at college, pleased to find it made them feel powerful, needed, and aroused beyond measure. It satisfied their carnal needs, while also opening new avenues outside of the bedroom.

 

After they came to terms with their newfound kink, they tucked the thought of you associated to it, in the far reaches of their mind and set out to explore the world of DD/lg.

 

They experimented with various little’s and learned what they liked best while being a daddy. Although they found the DD/lg trope fascinating and intriguing, there were different factors that each triplet found undesirable.

 

One thing they all had in common of disliking, was the fact how some women went fully into child mode, by talking like one, acting like one and had the mentality of one. They wanted a woman that needed them, but not to the extent where they were in a relationship with a child.

 

For each of them, they found only a few aspects of the DD/lg world appealing. For Kylo, it was being the primary caregiver with it being either emotionally, financially, sexually or disciplinary. He demanded to only be referred to as daddy and any other name used is punishable.

 

Ben was simple and transparent, as he preferred the kink to stay in the bedroom. But he didn’t object to spoiling his little girl outside of it, with either attention or presents. He felt a sense of power when his little submitted to him so willingly, which further boosted his ego in the real world.

 

Matt was a mix of both his brothers, but with the added trait of uncertainty. He used his wealth, intellect, and strong physique to please his little and keep her obedient. He found pleasure in dominating his little, while also feeling satisfied that someone needed and wanted him.

 

Although each triplet enjoyed having a little and being a daddy, they still had trouble finding one that suited them, that provided everything they wanted in a little.

 

 


	2. Not Too Old For Sleepovers

It’s funny to think that your desire for the triplets first awoke the exact same night the triplets discovered the allure of being called Daddy. While you had inadvertently revealed the kink to them, throughout your life they’ve contributed greatly to certain aspects of your personality. Your need for their praise, support and attention is something that has affected certain thought processes, traits and morals that make you, you.

 

Some could say that you have the right characteristics for a little. That is, if you ever have a Daddy he would have to overlook certain parts of your personality, due to your need for independence, inability to follow certain rules and dislike for being told what to do. Other than that, your mouth-watering physique, quick wit and charm is more than enough to make any Daddy turn a blind eye to your more rebellious traits.

 

When the triplets first discovered the appeal for the DD/lg world, how did the rest of the night pan out? Surely there’s more to the story other than one innocent word revealing an entire kink in one night. While the triplets were busy grappling with the problem in their pants and your not so innocent image in their minds, you were on your own voyage of self-discovery.

 

 

After the napkin/Daddy incident, each triplet tried hard to maneuver out of the dining room without the obvious bulge in their pants catching your gaze. They were quick to retreat to different rooms of the house while you cleaned up. You had no problem cleaning up considering they were the ones to cook for a change.

 

As you got to work in the kitchen, each triplet struggled to find a place private enough to deal with the throbbing flesh between their legs. Since they were in your house they couldn’t retire to their own bedrooms that had locks, safe in knowing you wouldn’t be able to walk in on them as they ‘got rid of’ their desire.

 

You heard Ben yell out that he’s having a shower in your ensuite, then Matt also yell that he’s having a shower in the guest bedroom.

 

“OK!” you yelled back, content to get the kitchen cleaned up in peace without them hovering over your work.

 

You didn’t hear from Kylo, but that was ok because you knew he wasn’t the kind to yell, at least not when he’s calm anyway. Kylo had found solace lying back on your bed, palming the bulge in his pants as he closed his eyes.

 

Each triplet in their own seclusion were quick to pull out their cocks and furiously pummel the desire out of them. While Ben and Matt had the shower to muffle their groans and water to make it easier to slide their hands along their thick meat; Kylo was left to spit in his own hand and throw one of your pillows over his face.

 

With your bedroom locked, Kylo didn’t have to worry about you barging in, only that he had to be faster than Ben. Their climax’s was quickly approaching with every stroke and twist of their wrist, but what surprised and disgusted them the most, was the fact that the image and sound of you saying Dad had them cumming almost instantly.

 

And when each of them did cum, they were ashamed to say, let alone think, that the thing that pushed them over the edge was you. The thoughts they had of you were downright filthy and something they don’t ever want to think about again.

 

Wiping his cum on the inside of his shirt, Kylo placed his spent cock back in his pants and twilled his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat to calm down. Kylo tried to ignore the carnal delight he felt when he inhaled the sweet aroma of your pillow, the fabric taunting him with images of you. Placing your pillow back and making sure it looked untouched, Kylo sat up and tried to appear normal.

 

Soon enough Ben emerged from your bathroom and both men had the aura of post-orgasmic relaxation clouding them, but it was also something they decided to ignore. Each of them didn’t want to acknowledge this situation or think of it ever again.

 

This awakening is something that will resurface in the future, when the triplets truly understand you’re exactly what they need.

 

 

While you were grateful for the delicious meal the triplets made for you, you were a little peeved that they created such a big mess for a simple meal. It took longer to clean up, but the triplets were thankful for this considering it gave them time to regain their control and bury what just happened, deep down in their minds.

 

Kylo was quick to clean up in the shower, he hopped out and stuffed his ruined shirt at the very bottom of his backpack and then pulled out his pajamas. Fully dressed, Kylo made his way back to the kitchen and peaked his head around the corner to let you know the shower was free. Thanking him, you put the last dirty fork in the dishwasher and headed straight to your room.

 

As you walked past him your arm brushed against him, making him stiffen. But the only thing on your mind is a shower, wanting nothing more than to wash the sweat and old lady smell off your body. Regaining his wits, Kylo joined his brothers in the lounge room, each of them avoiding one another’s eyes in shame, but unaware how each reacted to your words and what they just did in their ‘alone time’.

 

With how fast the night was moving you wanted to be quick in the shower, because with every minute that passed, that was more time spent away from your boys. You’re not going to get to see much of them when you go to college, so you’re going to make the most of the time you have with them.

 

Feeling clean and rejuvenated you hop out and quickly dry off. Slipping into your shorts and form-fitting camisole, you were feeling rather exposed tonight. You’ve never felt uncomfortable around the triplets, but something in the atmosphere after dinner just feels electric. You’re left wondering if your pajamas are too revealing or too provocative.

 

But shaking your head, you brush the silly feeling away. There’s nothing to worry about, you’ve worn these pajamas before and the triplets have seen you in far more revealing clothes.

 

You slip a long cardigan on incase it gets cold, then make your way to the lounge room. Just as you entered, the boys had just finished setting up the mattress on the floor in front of the TV. Your parents bought it when you guys were kids, because sleepovers were a regular occurrence. All four of you wanted to fall asleep together and the large size of the mattress made it possible to still fit comfortably as the boys got bigger and older . It’s roughly the size of two queen-sized mattresses, and fits perfectly inside the U-shaped couch.

 

An array of blankets and pillows are thrown on top of the sheet, the boys too lazy to fully make the mattress up. But it’s still nice.

 

Their heads snap to you as soon as you enter the room, their eyes immediately rove over your figure, which is something that doesn’t escape your attention. Usually they wouldn’t be so blatant in their ogling, but tonight it seems everyone is acting a little different. Although their staring makes you blush, you can’t help but feel pleased that your body has such an effect on them.

 

Looking at their handy work, you say, “Thanks guys, I didn’t feel like doing that”.

 

Woken out of their trance, Ben is the first to speak up, “Well, you already spent most of the day moving around furniture, we thought we should give you a break”.

 

“Awww, how thoughtful” you coo to them, which makes them blush in return. Usually your praises wouldn’t affect them so much, so scolding themselves, they each plop down on the mattress as you take your spot behind Matt.

 

“You’re still going to do my hair?” he asks as you settle one leg on either side of his arms.

 

“Yep……. If you still want me too?”.

 

“Yes” he says rather quickly, then he turns his head to hide his embarrassment.

 

Smiling at his usual peculiar antics, you answer, “Ok”.

 

With Matt between your legs and Ben sitting next to him, you watch as Kylo puts the movie in the DVD player and sit back down on the mattress. Matt shuffles down and pulls your legs to rest over his shoulders. This is new, but your train of thought is cut off when Matt starts to massage your calves.

 

“Ohhhh, that feels nice” your relaxed voice groans.

 

Matt hums in agreement and smiles at your approval of his ministrations. His brothers although, frown at him, which he doesn’t care about since your happiness is all that he’s concerned about right now.

 

The loud intro music of the movie has your mind refocusing on the task at hand, with your gaze shifted down to the blond you start detangling his hair with your fingers. Then you use your comb through his hair and make sure the teeth scrape along his scalp. You can tell he loves what you’re doing because he shivers and his grip slightly tightens around your calves.

 

As the movie plays you try to drag out combing his hair, so he continues to massage your legs longer. But soon enough you hear Ben whine, “I think Matt’s hair is done, it’s my turn now”.

 

Matt frowns at his brother and even grumbles when he feels your legs move. Matt watches as your sit behind Ben and rest your legs in the same way you did with him. Now settled behind the middle child you repeat the same to his hair as he pulls your legs over his shoulders, but makes you shuffle forward more so his brothers are blocked from his view with your knees. When you’re nearly done with Ben’s hair, he tips his head back and stares at you through his long lashes.

 

Huffing, you whisper to him, “I can’t do your hair like this”.

 

He only smiles and leans his hand up to boop you on the nose. Shaking your head at him, you trap his face by closing your legs. This only makes him smile more, a grin comparable to the Cheshire cat spreads across his face as he roughly turns from your grip and bites your thigh.

 

“BEN! You little shit!” jerking your legs away from him, you push his face away before getting up and sitting behind the last triplet.

 

Ben tries to get you to come back; already, he misses your presence and warmth, “I’m sorry, please just come back” he looks to you with pleading eyes.

 

Rolling your eyes, you say, “I will, but first I’m doing Kylo then I’ll be back”.

 

Ben pouts, but you just ignore him. Turning to the wide man in front of you, you start detangling his hair and proceed to run a comb through his locks. He won’t admit it, but Kylo loves it when you play with his hair; he loves it so much that he has to suppress the tiny moans that want to escape him.

 

When you finally finish, you chuck your comb on the other side of the lounge and then surprise the triplets by laying down across their laps. With the three of them sitting together in a row, their thighs make the perfect cushioning.

 

You’ve done this before in the past, but tonight the triplets feel hyperaware of your body. Lying on your back has your ass directly in Matt’s lap, with your head on Ben’s thighs and Kylo gets your legs.

 

Even though your choice of seating tonight is surprising, the triplets barely hesitate in resting their hands on you, Ben cradles your head and plays with your hair; Matt smoothes his hands over your stomach and switches between kneading your hips and rubbing your belly; Kylo has one hand on your thigh and the other on your calve, gently massaging your flesh.

 

You guys stay like this for the entire movie, and only when it finishes do you move to use the bathroom.

 

Coming back in the lounge room you see it’s empty, then you hear the boys in the kitchen opening and closing cupboards. Making yourself comfortable on the mattress, you sit down with your legs stretched out towards the TV. Then the tall trio are walking back in the room, their arms full of candy, chocolates, chips and popcorn.

 

“Jesus, bring the whole kitchen why don’t you” you say to them.

 

Matt laughs, “We basically have” and dumps a mountain of the packets on the couch.

 

Kylo plops down next to you with the popcorn, Ben steals the last seat next to you, which has Matt frowning. But he’s not upset for long as a brilliant idea pops in his head. Crouching in front of you, Matt turns and sits between your legs, his back leaning against your chest.

 

“Is this ok?” he asks.

 

Wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing the back of his head, you smile, “Yep, you’re fine”.

 

He snuggles his back into your chest and snakes his hands under the back of your knees and holds them. Everyone is comfortable now as the next movie begins. The rest of the night is spent watching movies, changing positions (each triplet gets a turn of holding you or resting on you) and eating snacks.

 

Their muscled bodies are something that didn’t escape your attention. Too many times to count did you catch yourself admiring their physiques; their bulging biceps, tight shirts accentuating their toned stomachs, thick thighs and their HANDS! Their hands are absolutely divine, with those long and thick fingers, their palms easily engulf yours and the thought of the sheer power those hands could exert has your body heating up.

 

Their entire body was something you had stop thinking about, because too many times your mind was in the gutter. You shouldn’t be thinking about them this way, especially since after this week you’re rarely going to get to see them. It’s basically torture thinking about them like this. Why couldn’t this happen later in life.

 

 

When the last movie finished, the credits woke you out of your musings. Blinking a few times, the sting in your eyes from staying up so late watching a screen was annoying, but worth it to see the triplets. You all had snuggled down into the sheets, grabbing blankets to toss over yourselves. You were nestled between Kylo and Ben, who were asleep and so was Matt. Sitting up slightly to grab the remote, you smile at the three of them, their peaceful faces looked angelic as all of their worries evaporated from their minds.

 

Turning the TV and DVD player off, the room is cast in darkness. The only sound is the aircon humming in the corner of the room and the triplets’ peaceful breathing. Burrowing back under the covers you turn to Kylo and fall asleep with your face against his arm.

 

 

 

 

The next morning your mind slowly woke with your natural body clock. You felt unusually warm, which was unexpected, but still felt nice. When your mind fully woke you realized why you felt warm. It seems even in their sleep the triplets still seek you out.

 

Sometime in the night, Kylo’s body had shifted to accommodate you. You were now under his arm and resting most of your body over his; your leg was around his meaty thigh with your calve resting very close to his cock, his other hand was under his head. Your arm was around his waist and Matt seems to have claimed the limb as his own.

 

Matt was sleeping lower down the mattress, his face in line with your chest as one hand held yours and his other held onto your calve under the knee. Sometimes he squeezed them in his sleep, like he’s checking that you’re still there. Ben was behind you and practically glued to you.

 

With a possessive arm around your waist, his chest flush with your back and his face pressed into your hair on the top of your head, the only thing separating you’s slightly was Kylo’s arm under your head and resting on your shoulder.

 

You remember now, that some time in the night it felt like they were wrestling you from one another, each of them wanting to keep you all to themselves. Not even in the realm of their subconscious can stop them from pulling you in a game of tug-of-war.

 

Now, you would have fallen back asleep since it’s still early, but as you became more aware, you felt something very hard and throbbing pressed into your ass and calve. And then you realized. Ben and Kylo had raging erections and were pressed so deeply into you.

 

Since you’ve never felt or even seen a cock in person, you were completely frozen in panic. But what alarmed you even more, was when you felt Ben’s hips grind into you. You heard him groan in his sleep and when he did it again, boy did it feel nice. Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and your body responded on it’s own, by grinding back into him. You felt his arm pull you tighter against his chest, his hips started a slow but hard rhythm of humping your ass.

 

As you moved your hips in sync with Ben, your leg wrapped around Kylo’s thigh moved involuntary. You didn’t mean to, but the pleasured sigh that left kylo was utterly indecent and something you wanted to hear again. You moved your calve up again along his shaft and you actually felt his hips jerk upwards. You know you shouldn’t be doing this, but another part of you relishes in this. It’s so wrong, yet the wrongness makes what you doing feel all that more satisfying.

 

With your leg thrown over Kylo’s, your sex is a the perfect angle to rub against his hipbone. It protrudes at just the right spot to brush against you clit with every thrust of your hips and with Ben’s movements behind you, it happens every few seconds.

 

 

You can tell everyone is still asleep because their conscious selves would have jerked away from you in revulsion, at least that’s what you would expect them to do. You peak your eyes open and look at Kylo and Matt. Their eyes are closed and deep breathes indicate they’re still sleeping. You can’t see Ben, but you’re pretty sure he’s still asleep. Even in this moment Ben could be able to find something to say, only when he’s unconscious does his constant chatter cease.

 

So with all three of them asleep, you can gage that 2 out of the 3 are having either a vivid morning sex dream, simply wanting to release the pressure of their morning wood or lastly, their subconscious minds are bravely doing what their conscious selves are too afraid to do. Each option is possible but it’s probably more likely that the second guess is correct.

 

You can’t help but frown at this, your mind almost malfunctioning at the thought that you actually want them to be humping you for you, not because of morning wood or a sex dream. You want them to want you.

 

As you think on this, you decide that if something is ever going to happen between you guys, it’s probably (hopefully) going to happen in the future. Right now, you can tell they’re not ready to see you other than their friend.

 

It feels good to have so much attention showered on your body, your virgin body feeling things it’s never felt before from someone else. You’re sort of glad that the first spark of pleasure someone had shown you is your protectors. They may be unaware right now and forever, but the little amount of pleasure they’re giving you is awakening a carnal need in you that you will no doubt explore in college.

 

Coming to an understanding in your mind, you know what has to happen next. Growling to yourself as your childhood friends having their most private parts rutting into you, you subtly extricate yourself from them, trying not to wake them in the process. Ben was the hardest to pry off you, his arm only tightened as your deprived his cock from your plump ass; but not being able to help yourself, you thought, ‘Just one feel couldn’t hurt’.

 

And after that thought, you slipped your hand from Matt and reached back behind you and palmed Ben’s cock. With his member proportionate to his size, you’re not surprised to feel a long, fat and throbbing cock in your hand. Testing the fates, you stroke his rod and try to wrap your fingers around his meat. You hear him groan behind you from the small sensation, his boxers and size make it hard to fully enclose your fingers around him.

 

As you palm his length, you slowly and quietly move out of his grasp. With your hand on his cock, you grab a nearby pillow and place it against his chest. His arm immediately wraps around it and you slowly crawl backwards off the mattress.

 

Out of their clutches, you admire their sleeping forms. They look restless now, their unconscious minds instantly feel uncomfortable without you there, each of them frown in their sleep and murmur your name. You can’t hear them say your name with how low their voices are, but a small part of you knows they want you.

 

It may not be now, but you’re sure that sometime in the future when their ready for you, they won’t be able to stop themselves from taking you. This revelation has shown you that much.

 

 

 

 


	3. Growing Up

 

After spending some of the most amazing weeks of your life with the triplets, it was eventually time for this chapter of your life to come to a close. Putting away childish things, you felt ready to branch off and experience something different. For you, college was a beacon of freedom calling your name.

 

By the start of college your figure had fully filled out, with mouthwatering breasts, legs for days and a lovely ass to match, you were incredibly hard to resist. With your hair perfectly styled and sharp eyes to complete your intimidating yet kind appearance, you were a women nearly everyone desired.

 

While your first year in college was also the triplets last year, that meant you finally got to experience a world bigger than your small town. You did everything you could, from alcohol, drugs, sex and whatever took your fancy.

 

Your time was consumed by the massive amount of freedom at your disposal. You still kept in touch with everyone, it’s just that you changed as you explored everything the world had to offer.

 

And the person you changed into was fierce, smart, determined and beyond anyone’s reach. You were beautiful and strong, something that intimidated people to the point of fearing you, but also worshiping you. It was easy to earn peoples respect and loyalty, as being in your presence was intoxicating and gratifying. Even being associated with you, elevated other people’s social status.

 

You had finally grown into the woman everyone knew you would be.

 

 

You graduated college two years early due to an advanced program that is fast tracked for remarkable students.

 

At the age of 20 you were offered an apprenticeship as an advisory assistant at the most elite innovative corporation in the world. For four years you learned everything you could about the job, people and the dynamics that gave life to the company. You also learned about the savage strategies used to run the company and keep other businesses under their foot.

 

As an apprentice no one paid you any mind, people just saw you as a lowly worker that could easily be replaced. But your mentor had other ideas. Seeing great potential in your character, he schooled you in the ways of deception, exploitation, selfishness and how to ignore your empathetic emotions when advancing your career.

 

Because of the dutiful lessons your mentor taught, by the end of your four-year apprenticeship you were quickly moving up the ranks to become a managing director working directly under the CEO.

 

Eventually you were given more responsibility and managed a small portion of the company that usually needed ten other people’s combined efforts to run.

With this new power also came more freedom, you could spend money freely on any project you wanted and you were free to come and go as you pleased. With your creativity, you were responsible for some of the world’s most groundbreaking creations and awarded as a ‘ _pioneer of the future’_.

 

While you’re respected in the technology and business community, the triplets were there by your side as equals, but working for a rival company. As your competitors they got to see you often, but only ever dealt with your harsh business persona. They each have high paying jobs and positions in their company, which meant they could afford to give you a lavish life 10 times over.

 

The thought of you at home, waiting for them made them happier than anything. One consistent trait within the triplets is that they will never cease trying to spoil you and make sure you’re taken care of. If you quit your job and become essentially a housewife, then this would eliminate their biggest competitor. They would get to keep you, spoil you and advance far in their careers if you agreed. But you never have and never will, besides only one of the triplets would get you.

 

Your intellect, financial stability, independence and strong will are the reasons why being a little would be practically impossible for you. You are a woman and will never degrade yourself to such childish behaviors or dependencies.

 

But, a small part of you will admit, that it would feel nice for someone else to take care of you for once.

 

 

 

The first spark that awakened the triplets desire for you was many years ago when you said _‘Dad’_ during dinner. While that was what introduced them to the DD/lg world, they still kept the thought of you associated to it, deep within themselves.

 

Growing accustomed to their lifestyle, it was inevitable that their sexual desires would plateau for the everyday modern woman, with the added downer of their life becoming a monotonous routine. The only exciting part of their life is you.

 

For years the Solo boys had submerged themselves in their favourite kink to the point that nothing surprised them anymore. They wanted something new, something to make them feel alive again or at least light the spark of adventure within their veins. They just didn’t know what was missing.

 

Their subconscious however, fully aware of what they needed, no…………………..CRAVED, delivered hints in the form of dreams.

 

The dreams are always the same. A woman more beautiful and sexy than anyone they’ve ever seen, letting them use her body to fulfill their every desire. Her face is never visible, always obscured by something. And by the end, the twist that surprises them everytime, is that the moment they cum the identify is revealed.

 

To be you.

 

It’s you that’s beneath their heaving body, writhing in ecstasy, panting their name and clawing their back. It’s you that rides them, dominates them and introduces new sensations that makes their pleasure skyrocket. Sometimes they fuck you hard, sometimes soft, each time more sensual and intimate than the last.

 

It’s you that moans Daddy for them, asking permission to cum, while they fuck you in every position they know, in every room of their house. They make you cum over and over again until they can’t deny their own orgasm any longer. Every time your identity is revealed, it confuses and surprises them but also doesn’t stop them from clutching you closer or releasing inside you.

 

Your face should be enough to stunt the flow of their orgasm in the dream, but actually it increases their climax to exploding new heights.

 

Only then, did the thought of you re-enter their carnal minds. The fantasy of you staying with them while they’re awake, never leaving their conscious mind. But as soon as they fall asleep, the identity of the woman is erased so the sequence of the dream can be experienced all over again, but with fresh eyes.

 

The triplets felt disgusted with themselves, convinced it’s just their mind and body playing a cruel joke on them. But deep down, they know you’re the source of everything, as their lives are surrounded around you. They adjust aspects of their lives to suit you, they moved so they could be closer to you and your opinion is something they highly value. They practically worship you.

 

So, it was just a matter of time before you appeared to them in the guise of an erotic fantasy. What they didn’t account for, was the dream being powerful enough to make them cum in real life as they slept.

 

The source of finding the Daddy kink is all thanks to you. From the moment the word ‘ _Dad_ ’ slipped from your lips, it seems the universe would like nothing more than to punish them by sexualizing you in their eyes. You set the foundation for their perverse desire, it almost seems fitting that it would lead back to you.

 

 

 

The dreams started towards the end of your apprenticeship, just in time for when you started to grow into your independence. When you realized your feelings for the triplets at the sleepover before you first started college, your own desire has never faded. In fact it has prevailed into your adulthood and has been something you’ve been nursing ever since. Closing your eyes while fucking other guys, you imagined it’s one of the triplets; the hookups are just a tool to keep you sane while you wait for the Solo men to return your feelings.

 

And you can see their need for you, just below the surface of there calm facades, waiting to be released. You can tell they’re sexually frustrated and your affectionate side isn’t helping. You can feel them tense when your body is pressed against theirs. You can’t help but tease them too, you make a point by letting them feel your grown body, all of the curves and voluptuous mounds of your breasts and ass.

 

You’re proud of your body, you think you’re beautiful and so do the triplets. You have a gym in your apartment but the triplets say you don’t need it, which is funny considering you hardly use it anyway. It’s just that you have so much space in your apartment that it would be pretty bare if you emptied the room of the gym equipment. If anything it’s mostly for show or when you have large amounts of energy you want to burn.  

 

With your own apartment in the city you were thrilled with the life you had built. Your apartment has floor to ceiling windows, displaying the concrete jungle in all its glory, an entire floor to yourself and decorated in way that reflected your personality. You were happy that you finally had everything you wanted, well, almost everything. You were still yet to find someone to share it all with.

 

Which is easier said than done.

 

Not a lot of men want a woman that’s more successful than them, not only do they feel threatened, they also feel emasculated. It was easy to find a one-night stand or a recurring booty call, it was just hard trying to find a guy who wanted more.

 

Which you were fine with since you were holding out for the handsome trio, you just had to make do with their absence.

 

But they were there for you in other ways.

 

Where your booty calls failed, the Solo boys picked up the slack. They kept you company by fulfilling your emotional needs. They were still your best friends after all and very dutiful in their jobs.

 

As the self-proclaimed guardians in your life, they took their job very seriously. For example, the one time you actually introduced them to a man you were ‘ _interested_ ’ in, they showed a side you had never seen before.

 

They were hostile, passive aggressive, rude and downright frightening to the man you brought home. You never saw him again, which is a shame considering he was the only guy content with your success. Your success he could deal with, just not the three overwhelming men he felt incredibly threatened by.

 

You never brought another man home again after that. Which you didn’t have to worry about as no other guy was _‘Bring Home’_ material.

 

The triplets were more than pleased about that, but if you weren’t introducing the guys you were dating anymore, then it was going to be even harder for them to protect you.

 

So their solution, was for at least one of them to be in your presence at all times, either at parties, after work, at your home or theirs.

 

With the triplets living in the same city as you, it was easy to get in contact with them. In fact they were never too far from you and always there if you needed them.

 

 

So as the triplet’s attraction towards you started to steadily rise and your need for a man that could take care of you and fuck you at the same time rose as well, everyone was growing frustrated with the problem that seemed like it would never be solved.    

 

That is, until a solution was presented in the form of a party.

 

Friday night Ben decided to throw a house party for all his and his brothers friends. He even got you to invite your lady friends, otherwise it would have been a massive sausage fest. Although Ben does have female friends, hanging around with them is awkward since he’s slept with nearly all of them.

 

So here you were, chilling on the couch snuggled into Kylo’s side with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. With a strong drink in your hand, hypnotic music and Kylo’s warm body next to yours, it was getting extremely hard to keep your eyes open. After a long week at work and even longer day, you wanted nothing more than to just diving into your bed.

 

But as the loud whoops of guys cheering for Ben to chug, your senses jostled you awake. Eating something might help in keeping you conscious, so in your slightly tipsy state you whisper-yell to Kylo that you’ll be back in a minute.

 

Using his thigh for leverage you stand up and swiftly weave through the bodies to the kitchen. Your hand so close to Kylo’s cock has him tensing and blood rushing to said member. As you walk, you’re unaware of the majority of eyes in the room following your every move. One of the reasons Kylo and Matt hate Ben’s parties is because his friend’s blatant ogling and lust for you, aggravates them beyond belief.

 

Ben claims they’re harmless as they know they’ll have to deal with the three of them if they ever tried anything. That however didn’t deter his friends from eye-fucking you.

 

 

In the kitchen and getting some chips, you spot Matt talking to a girl, but looking mighty uninterested as his eyes scan the crowd every few seconds. His posture is turned away from her and you can see him flinch everytime her voice gets too loud. Just as he looks around again he locks eyes with you and you wave happily in response.

 

Briefly saying something to the girl next to him, he makes his way over to you.

 

You turn your attention back to the limited snacks before you, contemplating if you should just whip something out of Ben’s fridge or just suffer through the potato chips.

 

Grumbling “Fuck it”, you turn and grab a few things from his fridge and pantry. While filling a cardboard plate up with fruit and small pastries, you feel Matt’s warm hand resting on your lower back.

 

“Princess, if you’re hungry I can make you something more sustaining” he suggests sweetly but also with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Thanks Matty, but I’m fine with this. I just needed something to keep me awake” you say while leaning up to give his cheek a kiss.

 

No matter how many times you kiss his cheek or show him affection, the action always seems to make him blush. You’ve seen how he is with other people, he’s articulate, well informed and suave as fuck, but around you he turns into a bumbling teenager again.

 

At least, only when you get him flustered he is. So lately you’ve been doing whatever you can to make that man blush, because although it’s entertaining for you, you can just tell he’s loving the sensual touches you’re giving him.

 

You’ve always been touchy feely with the boys’, either by tickling them, hugging them, kissing all over their faces or leaping into their arms and wrapping your legs around their waist. But now that you’re older everything seems so sexual, your mind is very ready to supply you with doubt. Second-guessing if it’s still ok to do certain things to them.

 

Because you’re not oblivious to the triplets. They’re sexiness is not something easily overlooked. You can appreciate the fine men they’ve grown into, from their exceedingly tall frames with hard muscles encasing them, to the distinguished yet handsome features of their faces. Each of them are unique, giving women the option to choose the type of guy they’re into.

 

They can pick from either the brooding badboy, the seductive player or the sweet good guy, but if you’re honest, you’d happily claim all three if you could.

 

You’ve been attracted to them for some time, but a part of you still feels shame when you touch them. But that doesn’t stop you from touching them. With your actions growing bolder, you inadvertently cause sexual frustration for all of you.

 

The triplets wonder if your kisses are lingering longer on purpose or are their minds finally breaking from the stress of the dreams. Lately they’ve become very aware of your body when you give them hugs, from the way your breasts press against their chests, to the way you lean your body up and along theirs to wrap your arms around their shoulders. Your hugs are the worst, because when you lean up, your body unintentionally drags along their cocks, getting them hard almost instantly.

 

You’re such sweet torture, everything you do seems to only increase their want and need for you.

 

Just as Matt’s about to say something, Ben saunters into the kitchen and interrupts, “Well it’d be hard to stay awake around Kylo, dudes a wet blanket”.

 

“He’s not a wet blanket” you say to the annoying yet charismatic man.

 

Ben just smirks in response and leans down to brush some hair out of your face.

 

“Who’s a wet blanket?” the gruff voice of Kylo startles you as he appears behind you.

 

Straightening his back to look Kylo in the face, Ben confidently remarks, “You are brother, poor (Y/N) had to find a way to keep herself awake”.

 

The two men have always butted heads, but lately their quarrelling has been more frequent, especially when it comes to you. Ben seems to enjoy pissing his brother off and Kylo seems like he’s trying to restrain himself from pummeling his brother.

 

You watch from the sidelines as the two glare each other down, fire and brimstone just barely beneath the surface ready to erupt with the slightest insult.

 

Then Ben has the audacity to pit you against Kylo, “Isn’t that right (Y/N)”.

 

_Oh god I hate it when they use me against each other._

 

You roll your eyes and walk over to Kylo as you respond to Ben, “No he’s not”.

 

You grab Kylo’s attention by pressing your body against his chest and say, ”You just feel so nice to sit next too it’s hard not to snuggle in and rest for a bit”.

 

This response visibly relaxes Kylo.

 

However this doesn’t deter Ben’s antagonizing nature tonight.

He interrupts by saying, “But still”

 

Turning around to face him, he continues, “You should hang around me kid, I’m a joy to be around” announcing proudly.

 

Shrugging your shoulders and grabbing your plate of food, you huff, “I don’t feel like keeping you standing or dying of alcohol poisoning tonight, so I’mma stick with my man Kylo”.

 

The last bit of your sentence you smile up at Kylo, which make the angry façade slightly crack for you.

 

But with Ben being Ben, he decides to add fuel to the fire.

 

Just as you’re about to pop a small éclair in your mouth, Ben shamelessly gets in your personal space, grabs your hand and eats the food from your fingers. You stare wide-eyed with your mouth slightly open as he sucks your fingers.

 

Pulling them out with a pop, he smirks down at you, “Mmmmmm sweet”.

 

With disbelief you exclaim, “Dude!”

 

“Yes baby girl?” he coos.

 

You can just feel the hatred radiating off Kylo right now. He’s pressing against your backside now, ready to lunge at his brother.

 

“That was the last one!” you whine, which makes Matt chuckle.

 

“Come on, lets leave this fool to his business” Kylo remarks while throwing his arm around your shoulders.

 

You let him lead you back to the couch and instead of sitting next to him, he pulls you into his lap. You both eat from the plate you made and every so often he’ll feed you pieces of fruit.

 

Ben watches angrily in the distance, jealous that its your lips wrapped around Kylo’s fingers. And to make matters worse, Kylo looks Ben straight in the eyes from across the room as you lick a stray drop of juice from Kylo’s finger.

 

Kylo smirks at his brother before looking back to you and whispers, “You’re such a good girl”.

 

When he says things like this, it never ceases to make you feel warm and proud. Plus a delightful throb pulses through your pussy, but you try to ignore the feeling otherwise you’d be wetter quicker than a storm.

 

Finishing the plate of food, you scoot forward to place it on the low table in front of you. In this position Kylo gets a lovely view of your ass, which is conveniently sitting on his growing erection.

 

Leaning back into Kylo’s chest, you shuffle around so you can see him. His eyes look darker than usual and with every second, you become aware of a bulge slowly hardening beneath you.

 

 _‘This is it’_ , you think. Finally a sign that he might like you more than just a childhood friend.

 

With a surge of confidence, you lean into him to push his hair out of the way and nuzzle his neck. To anyone else it looks like you’re tired and just resting against Kylo. So it makes you smile when you hear him groan lowly from your lips brushing along his neck, then lightly biting him. Trailing your lips down lower, you move his t-shirt and place another bite in the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, then lick over the mark.

 

He hasn’t stopped you yet, so feeling bolder you suck his skin into your mouth and subtly shift your hips so you can grind you ass onto his cock. The deep grunt he makes is like music to your ears, making you confident in your moves.

 

Scratching your nails up his scalp, the man shivers beneath you.

 

With a smile on your face, you lean up to his ear and whisper, “Kylo”.

 

His eyes are closed as he hums, “Mmhmmm”.

 

You suck the soft skin of his earlobe into your mouth and mumble, “You’re so good to me”.

 

He groans loudly this time, but only you can hear it over the loud music.

 

You catch him praising, “Holy Fuck!” over and over again, while subtly pushing your hips down onto his aching member.

 

You can’t contain the smug smile spreading across your lips as you make Kylo unravel from some light petting.

 

But just like that, the moment is ruined by the sound of a loud crash.

 

You both still your movements and turn your heads to the source of the sound. Everyone’s gaze is turned to the ruckus, to find Ben and some new guy staring each other down. It looks like Ben lost his temper over something and the new guy was stupid enough to challenge a Solo.

 

As Ben approaches the newcomer, Kylo sighs loudly before muttering an insult at his brother and nudging you off him. He readjusts his pants then stands and sends you an apologetic look before walking over to the growing tension. You spot Matt making his way over as well and standing beside Ben.

 

With all three Solo’s before the new guy, you see him visibly shrink under their intense glowers. Even though Kylo and Ben have their differences and fight a lot, they still come to each other’s aid.

 

Now as the triplets surround the newbie, he looks for help from his friends that brought him, but finds they look away in shame.

 

No one is stupid enough to piss off a Solo.

 

Then you watch as Ben cracks the guy in the face with his fist. Everyone watches as the newbie falls to the ground and rolls on his side groaning while clutching his nose.

 

Two burly men that are friends of Kylo, haul the bleeding man out of the house and dump him on the driveway, telling him to piss off and never come back.

 

You watch all this from a distance, relieved that it’s all over. But just as you think that, Ben turns to Kylo and they share some heated words. You don’t know what they’re saying, but even from where you are you can tell they’re arguing.

 

Matt, ever the peacemaker between his brothers tries to calm them down. The two eldest triplets stare each other down, only budging when Matt gestures for them to take this outside. Eventually they’re all walking towards the backyard and then disappearing from your sight.

 

After all, matters concerning you are better discussed away from nosey people. They can’t live like this much longer, sooner or later things are going to escalate and they’ll have to decide how they’re going to deal with you.

 

 

Turning back around on the couch, you look at the people you’re left with and of course it’s Kylo stoner buddies. Then the couch dips next you and a guy offer’s you a blunt. Eyeing the man, you notice he’s one of those dudes that are conventionally handsome, someone that everyone can find attractive but has no memorable traits.

 

“Do you wanna hit?” the bearded man asks.

 

Usually if a triplet was with you they would have told this guy to buzz off already and taken the joint from him so you couldn’t smoke it. But with them gone, you can finally breathe a little now.

 

Shrugging and answering, “Sure”, it’s not like you haven’t done this before.

 

Holding the blunt between you middle and index finger, you take a long drag and hold the smoke in. Handing it back to the stranger, you see he seems surprised.

 

With a smile you ask, “What?”

 

Shaking his head with a smirk, he says, “Nothing, I just………. you don’t look like the kind of girl who can handle this”, gesturing to the joint.

 

Quirking one eyebrow, you sass him, “Have you ever heard of the phrase, _Don’t judge a book by it’s cover_ ”.

 

His chuckle is deep and melodic, but also sounds forced like he’s practices his laugh in front of a mirror.

He leans over and teases, “It sounds vaguely familiar”.

 

You’re not interested in this man in the slightest, but this might be the only opportunity to make the triplets’ jealous of another man, besides each other.

 

So you play into the role he perceived you as and smile shyly. This he seems to enjoy, because he’s moving in closer, but before he can do anything you stand up and say, “I’m getting a drink”, then turning on your heels you make your way over to the makeshift bar.

 

Looking over all of the options you settle on a shot of bourbon and then a cup of vodka and cranberry juice. Halfway through your drink you feel a pair of hands on your hips.

 

You knew he would follow you, guys like him are predictable and susceptible to the girl playing hard to get. He leans forward to whisper-shout, “You should slow down”.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because it’d be a shame if I didn’t get at least one dance with you”.

 

Ha ha, hook, line and sinker.

 

Grabbing your hand and leading you to the designated dance floor, he pulls you into his chest and starts moving to the beat.

 

He’s not an awful dancer, mostly just swaying on point to the music and grinding on your leg. Closing your eyes, you let the music take over and control your movements. You’re in your element, as nearly every pair of eyes are on you, entranced by your sensual movements. The guy you’re dancing with may as well be a wallflower, because not one person notices him and this kinda pisses him off. He’s always so used to being the center of attention.

 

However oblivious to him in general, you sneak out of his grip and lose him in the crowd.

 

But the second your eyes closed, that’s exactly when the triplets entered the house again, just in time to see you dancing with some other man.

 

They did come to an agreement in the backyard, and the very sight of you with another guy solidifies their solution. They’re pretty sure that you’ll agree, well, mostly hopeful that you do. The only one who’s certain you’ll agree is Kylo, due to your braver than usual treatment with him earlier.

 

They silently converse with each other then nod and split up.

 

 

As the song changes, you open your eyes to see Kylo making his way over to you, but then lose sight of him as ‘joint man’ stands in front of you.

 

“There you are babe” he says while reaching for you.

 

But before he can touch you, Kylo is snatching his hand in a death grip and squeezing the life out of it.

 

“JESUS FUCK MAN, LET GO OF MY HAND!” joint man yells.

 

But Kylo’s grip only tightens, crippling the man as he sinks to the floor with tears in his eyes.

 

You vaguely hear someone say, “Damn, two stupid people in one night”.

 

And you couldn’t agree more, ‘joint man’ should have known the triplets were possessive and protective of you. You’ve seen around before, staring at you from a distance and being a creeper. He knew that you were off limits to other dudes, but I guess when he saw the triplets leaving he decided to take a risk.

 

Kylo’s glare and grip doesn’t loosen, not even when you wrap your arms around his waist. But eventually when he feels ‘joint man’ has learnt his lesson, he lets him go and turns his gaze to you. It’s harsh and tells you that you’re in trouble, but unafraid of him you only squeeze him tighter and lean up to kiss his cheek.

 

You feel him relax slightly, then he’s pulling you along towards the kitchen.

 

He turns and commands, “Stay here”, and with no room to refuse his order, you pout but nod anyway. He looks into your eyes to gauge whether you’ll listen to him. Deciding you’re not a flight risk, he kisses your forehead before leaving (again), and you watch him walk up to his brothers on the other side of the room and discuss something.

 

Halfway through their discussion they all turn to you, making you feel exposed under their gazes. So you turn away from them and subtly pour yourself another shot of alcohol. It has a nice sweet taste but burns down your throat. Taking another one, you start to feel the effect of the drinks you had earlier and the blunt kick in.

 

Feeling hazy and light, you want nothing more than to just have a triplet envelope you in a hug and shroud you with their body.

 

Huffing, you turn around to see the boys still talking.

 

Thinking this is ridiculous, you make your way towards the front door.

 

 

“Where is she going?” Matt asks his brothers.

 

All of their heads snap in your direction and watch you weave your way towards the door.

 

“For fucks sake, I told her to stay put!” Kylo says angrily.

 

Ben’s condescending chuckle almost pushes Kylo over the edge again, as he says, “You know (Y/N), she’ll listen to us, but only to an extent”.

 

Rolling his eyes, Matt intercedes, “Well if we’re in an agreement, then I’ll see you guys tomorrow”.

 

Sighing loudly, Ben finally acts serious and asks, “What time?”

 

“She’ll probably sleep in, so around midday” Kylo replies, making sure you get your rest without his annoying brothers there.

 

“Ok” his brothers respond.

 

But before Kylo can leave, Ben says sternly, “And remember, you’re not allowed to fucking touch her, until the four of us have our discussion”.

 

Just the very tone in Ben’s voice has Kylo gnashing his teeth, not to mention the out right command his brother is giving him. Kylo’s not the kind of guy who likes taking orders, especially from his brother.

 

They both step into each other’s personal space, challenging one another with fierce glares and hostile postures ready to strike.

 

Getting fed up with his brothers arguing, Matt yells, “Fucking hell, can guys just cool it for once. There’s more important things than trying to prove who’s better”.

 

This slightly, gets Kylo and Ben to back down, enough for them to step away from each other.

 

“Besides, you better catch (Y/N) before she gets too far away” Matt says while looking in your direction. You’re nowhere in sight, which worries him.

 

“Fine, see ya’s tomorrow” Kylo says

 

And before his brothers can respond, he’s turning around and rushing to find you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to say this, but there's only a 5 year gap between reader and triplets. In this fic I've based it around when they're adults, because when I think of a Daddy, I think of a dude older than me, so I've made the triplets 30 years old.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like where I'm heading with this.


	4. Such A Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of Kudos on this fic for just 3 chapters is astounding. You're all amazing and I love all of you!!!  
> Thank you!

 

Finally exiting the humid house, you pause so you can breathe in the cool air. It feels so refreshing compared to the cramped space inside, heated by all of the bodies. Admiring the beautiful night sky, you soak up the calm atmosphere and let all of your stress and worries fall away. The silence becomes so peaceful that the sound of the door opening behind you has you visibly cringing, hoping it’s not one of Ben’s friends.

 

You wait for the obnoxious slur of a drunken person, but instead you’re met with silence. You would peek back, but honestly you couldn’t care less right now.

 

Then just as your body relaxes again, Kylo surprises you by whispering right by your ear, “And where do you think you’re going?”

 

Materializing from the shadows it seems, his sudden appearance startles you, making you yelp and jump away from him.

 

“FUCK!” you gasp while holding a hand over your chest.

 

He smiles down at you, obviously amused with your reaction. Him and his brothers have always enjoyed terrifying you, each of them claiming its funny to watch you curse and jump away in fear. And god forbid you go anywhere near them in October, the month just brings out their inner mischief. Their jokes and scares only seem to get more elaborate the closer it gets to Halloween.

 

As the raven-haired man slowly stalks towards you, you answer, “Home, I’ve had enough fun for one night”.

 

Eventually his towering form stands before you, only 3 or 4 inches between you as he says, “You’re coming home with me tonight, then Matt and Ben are coming over for lunch tomorrow”.

 

He makes it sound definite, but his eyes search yours for your approval, not wanting to make you do anything you don’t want to.

 

But it’s been awhile since you’ve all sat down together, you answer, “Ok, sounds nice”.

 

He smiles slightly at your answer, “Good, then lets head home”, and with a possessive arm hugging you to him, he leads you both to his car.

 

Thankfully you left yours at home, you didn’t feel like leaving your nice car on the streets all night.

 

 

 

Feeling tired from the workday and the alcohol in your system, the drive to Kylo’s place is quick.

 

He parks his car in the underground basement of his apartment building. But building is too modest to describe Kylo’s place, it’s more like a skyscraper and he lives at the very top in the penthouse. Lucky bastard has two floors filled with all the bells and whistles, an amazing view and a large outdoor living area with a pool.

 

Your apartment is almost the same, except you have no pool or second floor because you wanted a place with high ceilings. But at least it gives you a reason to go over to his place; his pool shimmers beautifully blue in the sunlight with little lotus flowers floating around that light up at night.

 

At first he objected to the flowers, saying they were girly but eventually he gave in. He won’t say it out loud, but he’s glad he let you put the flowers in, they look so beautiful at night and it’s worth seeing you happy.

 

 

 

Nearly asleep, you hear Kylo turn the engine off. You know he’s looking at you, but you’re too tired to wake up fully just yet. You hear him get out the car and close the door, then he’s opening yours and unbuckling you so he can carry you in.

 

His strong arms easily lift you, something you’ve taken advantage of ever since he grew into his muscular body. Which he has no problem with, considering everything you ask him to do makes him feel needed. And plus he’s not opposed to showing off his physique, he worked hard for his body and he’ll do whatever you want if it means he can show it off.

 

He cradles you close to his chest and has no trouble in locking his car and pressing the button in the elevator. With his own private elevator, no one else will stop the ride up to his penthouse, so you can enjoy being in his arms.

 

He starts walking again, presumably to his door.

 

Lifting your head off his chest, you mumble, “You can put me down now”.

 

But he just quiets you, “Shhhhh it’s ok little one, I’ve got you”.

 

The arm under your legs inserts the key and he nudges the door open with his foot. Slipping inside, the door closes behind him and he walks straight upstairs to his bedroom.

 

He places you on the bed, but you stand up anyway, “I need a shower”.

 

He frowns but nods at your request, then turns suddenly and disappears into his walk-in closet.

 

You’re not left standing there for too long, as he walks back out with something in his hand. Getting a closer look you see it’s some old pajamas of yours, back when your boobs were half the size they are now. But you’re not too concerned, if anything the singlet and shorts combo will only compliment your figure.

 

Accepting the clothes from him, you whisper, “Thank you”.

 

Watching as you retreat into his bathroom, Kylo decides to take a quick shower in one of the guest bathrooms.

 

 

In his shower, you wash the grimy day off your skin while checking out the different bottles in the caddy Kylo has. He knows you like to come over and use his pool, so he bought your favourite body wash just for you. He can be so thoughtful.

 

You spend nearly 15 minutes under the nice spray and only get out when you start swaying with tiredness.

 

Hopping out and drying off, you eye the minimal material of your pajamas, wondering why Kylo kept them after so long.

 

Not feeling like putting the same underwear on again, you forgo them and pull the shorts on bare. The shirt has a built in bra, so when you put it on your boobs look absolutely delectable. Almost spilling out of your favourite colored fabric, you smile at the cute print on the front and look at yourself side on, amused to find that this outfit should definitely drive Kylo crazy.

 

Hanging your towel up and chucking your clothes in his wash basket, you take one last look in the mirror then head back into Kylo’s bedroom.

 

He’s already in bed shirtless, sitting against the headboard and typing away on his phone.

 

He’s oblivious to you approaching him, until you say, “Bed time now sweetie”.

 

Still looking at the screen as he answers, “Took you long enough”.

 

He looks up briefly then back to his phone. But as soon as his brain processes the image he just saw, his gaze snaps back up. He looks you up and down, from head to toe, absolutely starstruck with you.

 

You smirk at his reaction, “Yeah well the shower felt so nice, I didn’t want to get out”.

 

Standing by his side of the bed, you see him shift slightly as his eyes linger on your breasts.

 

With a cheeky smirk, you climb on the bed and throw one leg over Kylo, straddling him as you ask, “So, do you like my pajamas?”

 

He gulps as his eyes blatantly rove over your figure, drinking in every detail and committing it to memory.

 

He doesn’t push you off, only admires you sitting atop his thighs. His hands remain close to his stomach, clenching his phone like he’s resisting the urge to touch you. But wanting a reaction from him like at the party, you decide to turn things up a notch.

 

You lean up on your knees so you can get each leg under the covers. Doing this has your tits practically in his face, and then you’re resting back down but straight onto his covered member. As soon as your warm pussy lands on his half hard cock, his hands grip your hips as he closes his eyes and hisses. The warmth from your cunt easily seeps through the thin material of your shorts, making his cock hard almost instantly.

 

“You didn’t answer my question!” you say sweetly, ignoring the fact you can feel his dick throb.

 

When he opens his eyes they’re completely black, consumed with want and lust.

 

“Little one, what are you doing?” his voice is desperate but strained, like he’s struggling to process what’s happening and if he should push you off or not.

 

Smiling down at him, you brace your hands on his shoulders and slowly drag your warm pussy along the length of his cock, “I’m finally doing what I’ve wanted after waiting for so long”.

 

His mouth falls open and a pleasured sigh escapes him, your confession and actions sending his mind into a frenzy.

 

“And I have a feeling, you’ve wanted this………..wanted me, for a while as well”.

 

‘ _This must be another dream’_ Kylo thinks, ‘ _But I can see her face, so I must be awake’_. Feeling confused, he squeezes your hips and is surprised with how real the flesh feels.

 

‘ _Then you must be having a mental breakdown, because there’s no way (Y/N) is rubbing her sweet pussy on your dick’_ , but just as he thinks this, you grab his hand and suck on his thumb, almost swallowing the digit and humming.

 

Kylo’s eyes almost roll back into his head as he argues with himself, ‘ _But fuckkkkk, I can feel her wetness seeping through our clothes. This must be real’_.

 

His hips involuntarily buck into yours, making you gasp at the feel of his large cock pressing against you.

 

Your movements grow bolder, by rotating and dragging your throbbing sex along his dick you say, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, and how long I’ve been craving you”.

 

His eyes are closed as he answers, “Probably as long as I’ve been wanting you!” his hands hold you tightly as he pushes you down harder on his hard flesh, “You have no idea how hard is to restrain myself from flipping you over, slipping inside you and pounding your little cunt”.

 

“Oh fuck, yes please!”, this man knows just what to say and do.

 

With your head falling onto his shoulder, you feel his hands retreat back to his sides on the bed.

 

You moan, “Kylo!”

 

He hums, unable to form a sentence at the moment as your hips grind into him.

 

“I want you to touch me, please”.

 

He groans deep in his throat, like a man trying to resist one of his guilty pleasures.

 

“Kylo please! I want you to touch me!”

 

Remaining still under your movements, he pants, “I can’t”.

 

An immediate whine escapes you, angry that he’s refusing to touch you.

 

“Why not” you question.

 

He doesn’t answer you, only remains still, at the mercy of your soaking core practically slicked through your shorts and his, rubbing up and down his impressively long and thick length.

 

Growling, you bite his shoulder, hard. Making him curse and grip the sheets tighter.

 

“Fuck! I can’t touch you because I promised my brothers I wouldn’t, not until we had a discussion tomorrow”, he says in one breath.

 

Your movements stop as you ask, “What discussion?” your head lifts off his shoulder so you can look at him.

 

“The one about how each of us want to fuck you, take care of you and make you ours” he answers simply.

 

You’re eyes shoot wide in surprise. Feeling utterly speechless, you’re motionless as you process this new information.

 

To be honest, you were content with only getting one of the triplets, but all three! That’s a fucking miracle.

 

Kylo is still as a statue, nervous to how you’ll react. But as a sly smirk crosses your features, he can’t help the relieved nervous glee spread through him. That smile on your face has always accompanied your mischievous antics in the past.

 

“And you can’t touch me?” you ask.

 

He merely nods, uncertain he’ll be able to speak properly as you resume your slow torturous pace grinding on his erection.

 

“Well, lucky for me, there was nothing in that agreement about me touching you”.

 

“No, there isn’t” he breathes.

 

Mentally cursing himself, Kylo thinks, ‘ _Of course, why didn’t I think of that. Well, that’s because (Y/N) always finds loopholes in our rules’_.

 

But Kylo is brought out of his musings when he feels your small hand on his cheek. You watch as his eyes dilate with every inch you close between you both. Then ever so gently you place a kiss on his lips. And they’re the most beautiful lips you’ve ever kissed.

 

Your first kiss with Kylo and it’s everything you’ve ever imagined; his lips are so soft, plush and sweet, the taste of his toothpaste lingers and something else that’s uniquely Kylo. Your thumb brushes over his cheek before you deepen the kiss, eventually something more heated ignites when your pussy continues to rock into Kylo. Your other hand caresses his neck and travels down his chest to explore the hard muscles.

 

With your body all over him, Kylo can’t help the satisfied groan that leaves him. You’re everywhere at once; touching his face, lips, chest and dick, the various sensations have him feeling overwhelmed but in a good way. Then your mouth travels to his jaw, down to his neck and peppers kisses, nips and bites all over the area. Kylo’s head falls back as you mark his skin, content to let you take what you want, because tonight may be the only night he’ll let you be in charge.

 

His dick has been fully hard for a while now, and with all of the movements his cock has shuffled and is now poking out of the top of his boxers. He’s so long that the material just barely covers him. You feel Kylo shiver when the cool air hits the tip of his dick, which makes you smile in a sick sort of satisfaction.

 

With his hands still fisted in the sheets, his grip only tightens when he feels your soft palm sneak into his boxers and grab his member from the base. With your head back on his shoulder, you hear a pleasured sigh leave Kylo when you slowly stroke his cock. Leaning back, you gaze down at the member in your hand and smirk at the beast. He’s a lot bigger than any other man you’ve ever had, his length is impossibly long, the girth is thicker than anything you’ve seen and the weight is something that has your entire body quaking with excited anticipation.

 

A bead of pre-cum dribbles out of the tip and you swipe your finger over the liquid, then lean back so Kylo can watch as you bring the digit to your lips and suck it into your mouth. Kylo watches all of this through hooded eyes.

 

“FUCK, PLEASE!” he growls beneath you.

 

Smirking at him, you lean forward and continue to stroke his cock when you say, “So impatient”.

 

You only get a steely glare in return, Kylo’s restraint wearing thin with your teasing. Lightly ghosting your thumb over his bottom lip, you give him one more kiss before removing your shirt, letting your bosom bounce free. Now Kylo’s restraint is truly being tested now, wanting nothing more than to ravage your chest and run his hands all over your body.

 

You watch as he closes his eyes, which makes you frown, ‘ _Right, he can’t touch me!’_. You can see he’s struggling with himself right now, so coming up with a solution you lean off him and bring your chest to his face and say, “You’re mouth doesn’t count as touching”.

 

His eyes open slowly as he looks up at you, his desire has increased ten-fold as you present your breasts to him, inviting, no………….. begging him to show some kind of attention on you. But seeing sense to your logic, his brothers didn’t specify which part of him couldn’t touch you. ‘Touching’ is an action that conjures the image of hands when thinking of the term, so his mouth doesn’t really count as touching.

 

Indulging in this one act, Kylo finally relents and wastes no time in sucking your nipple into his mouth. You moan loudly at finally having him do something to you; his tongue expertly laves at your flesh, flicking and licking your pert nip and moving to the next one. He bites and sucks all over your chest, finally letting some of his pent up frustration out on you. You cradle his head to your chest, your fingers tangle in his locks and tug, making the man beneath you groan.

 

Unable to take much more of this build up, you pull Kylo’s hair to make him look at you. He growls at the rough treatment of his hair, but secretly enjoys it, the feeling sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. You kiss him passionately while moving off him slightly to remove your shorts and throw them away.

 

You pull his boxers down and move down his body to pull the clothing completely off and throw it somewhere in the room, as you’re pretty sure he won’t be needing them for the rest of the night. You take your place back in his lap and slide your impossibly wet cunt along his exposed member, making you both moan.

 

Then taking hold of his cock, you lift your hips and align him with your entrance. You’re both looking into each other’s eyes now, only desire, passion and love can be seen in each other. You give him one more kiss before finally sinking down on his robust length.

 

And both of your moans are absolutely filthy; loud and lewd as the head of his cock breaches your entrance. Kylo is very vocal as you slowly impale yourself on him, his knuckles go white around the sheets as the tightest pussy ever slowly swallows him. Even with how wet you are, the process of sliding down on him is slow because his thick meat is stretching you further than any other guy. It stings slightly, but the accompanying pleasure overshadows the unpleasantness.

 

A choked gasp leaves you as you say, “Kylo, you’re so big!” making him growl as you fall forward and wrap your arms around his neck, resting your head on his shoulders.

 

Then, finally you're at the very hilt of his cock with it completely buried in you. Panting heavily from the small action of stuffing him in you, your pussy flutters around the intrusion and Kylo’s cock pulses within you. You both enjoy this moment, being connected so intimately and closer together than ever in your lives. The feeling of being so full has your pussy unintentionally clenching around Kylo, making him hiss.

 

“Little one, you’re so tight”, hearing Kylo use your childhood nickname makes you blush. Something used as a term of endearment is now soiled, the only thing that will come to mind now when he’s says it, will be this moment.

 

“So perfect” he mumbles, his mind hazy and voice airy as your warm walls caress him tightly.

 

Then very slowly you lift yourself off him, only leaving the very tip inside before slowly dropping back down on him. The resulting groan from him is what you imagine you would hear when entering heaven, at least, that’s what heaven for you would entail. Lifting off him again and sinking back down, you repeat this over and over, setting the perfect pace.

 

It’s easier now to drop down on his length, your wetness and arousal making the task of fucking him a leisurely activity. But fucking him isn’t that simple. Over and over again as his cock plunges into you, your climax approaches faster than any other time in your life. So quickly his cock has you close to the edge.

 

But wanting your first time with Kylo to be lasting, you hold off on your orgasm. Kylo looks so taut beneath you, with his eyes squeezed shut, his muscles tensed and breathing comparable to a marathon runner, he looks like he’s trying to starve off his own climax. You grab his forearms and slide your hands down to his, then pull at them to try and release his hold on the sheets. His eyes snap open and give you a pained look.

 

Pouting at him, knowing he can’t resist that look, you pull again and this time his hands free their death grip on the sheets. You try to open his hands by smoothing your fingers into his palm. Eventually they open and you’re quick to place them on your hips.

 

The death grip on the sheets is now transferred to your hips as his lust slowly takes over. You can feel his strength as he helps in lifting you off him and roughly pulling you back down. Right now you can tell he’s too far gone to think about his promise to his brothers, his desire to at least caress your skin overtakes any regard for them.

 

“Oh, little one. Your pussy is so good” he moans for you and hunches forward, his face lands in your chest as his arms quicken your pace.

 

With an inkling of what Kylo wants, no needs to hear, you whimper, “All for you……………….. Daddy”.

 

And his reaction is immediate. His breath hitches, his body stiffens, the grip on your hips tightens and his cock throbs powerfully. His head slowly lifts to look at you, and all he see’s is your smug smirk.

 

“What did you just say?” he growls lowly.

 

Your movements slow as you brush one finger under his jaw to his chin, then leaning forward you whisper, “Daddy” the word instantly sending Kylo into a frenzy.

 

His entire body jolts, then a dark look crosses his features with his voice dropping low, “That’s right, I’m your Daddy!” and then with strong arms he’s bouncing you on his cock roughly.

 

You moan loudly at this, his fat meat shooting pleasure through you with every thrust. You’re definitely close now, the muscles in your stomach are starting to tighten and your cunt is hungrily devouring his length.

 

But not wanting this to be over just yet, an amazing idea pops in your head. Hooking your fingers under his hands and lifting them off you, you hear Kylo growl in annoyance. But the next sound he makes is terrifying when you lift your hips off him completely. His extremely wet cock slaps his stomach as your arousal soaks both your sexes.

 

His eyes look almost feral as you deny him your core, but before he can ask what you’re doing, you’re turning in his lap with your back now facing him. Then grabbing his dick you quickly lower back down on him and resume the same hard pace. He snarls behind you and his hands find your hips again. Leaning forward you grab his thighs and fuck him more vigorously. At this different angle his member stabs directly into your g-spot, making your core clench tightly with every jab.

 

“FUCK!” he yells behind you, his hands snake around you and grab hold of your tits, his fingers roll your nips and pinch slightly.

 

“OH, Daddy!” you whine, the man behind you sinks his teeth into your back, trying to control himself.

 

Kylo can’t help but wonder if this is a dream, after all, you’re exactly how he’s imagined but so much more. Every time you say Daddy, it has him suppressing the urge to cum; his instincts to flip you over and pound you, is just barely being contained.

 

Your ass bounces in his lap and leaning back he admires the round flesh. Then your ass is met with a rough slap, making you squeal in surprise and pleasure. Kylo is quick to smooth over the reddening skin before delivering the same treatment to your other cheek and cooing, “That’s my good girl”.

 

You smile proudly and say, “Yes, Daddy!” his praise is doing things to you, you’ve never felt before.

 

He kneads your ass, as his other hand glides up your spine to grab a handful of your hair. He’s gentle in tugging your hair, only gripping your locks in a way to ground himself with a sense of control. But not even the illusion of control on your hair can hide the fact you’re fucking him into oblivion. You’re the one with all the power, as you’re the one who controls when you’s cum.

 

Which isn’t long now.

 

The start of your body slowly tensing up, lets Kylo know you’re close. So freeing your hair, he leans into your back placing one hand on your breast and the other is quick to dive between your legs and rub three fingers over the slippery nub.

 

“OH fuck” your voice whines loudly.

 

And then just like that, your orgasm hits.

 

You scream as your pussy clamps incredibly tight around Kylo, the sensation causing the beast of a man to snarl and buck up into you more roughly. With your eyes rolling back, your body convulsing and your pussy spasming, you feel Kylo wrap his arms tight around you. He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, hoisting you up and down easily with his immense strength, his pace unrelenting as he chases his own climax.

 

“Little one, g-get ready to…….. get off” he struggles to say between pants and moans.

 

Your eyes shoot open at the request and you immediately ask, “Why?”

 

“Because I don’t want to ruin you, not tonight at least” he pants with his eyes closed, struggling to hold off his orgasm as he tries to explain why he doesn’t want to cum in you.

 

And your whine of disappointment affects him deeply, a part of him hates denying you what you want, but another part of himself wants to keep you pure, at least for a little while longer.

 

“Please Kylo! I don’t care, just please cum in me!” your voice sounding desperate as you start to feel him try to lift you off completely.

 

“I don’t want to dirty you little one, not yet”, he grunts like an animal, trying hard not to cum.

 

But with your own strength you fight him, something he’s losing against as his own mind battles him as well. Trying less and less to shove you off himself, his restraint finally snaps when you scream, “DADDY PLEASE!”

 

And not a second later, his own orgasm is triggered.

 

His roar is deafening as he roughly thrusts a few more times before stuffing his entire cock within you to the hilt and holding you in place. Hot streams of cum flood your cunt and start to gush out the sides. His cock literally throbs as he empties his desire in you, filling you to the brim as his whole body quakes.

 

With your cunt still fluttering and constricting his dick impossibly tight, Kylo’s eyes roll back and his mind floats in a sea of blissful chemicals. You clutch Kylo close by his forearms and he feels your head fall back on his shoulder as you pussy milks the last of his cum. With the fluttering of your walls slowing down, your body slumps back into Kylo, exhaustion becoming more known in your muscles with every passing second.

 

You both stay like that for a while, not wanting to part from each other or end this feeling.

 

You’re breathing is slowing down and only when you feel stable again, you lift off Kylo’s cock. You both can’t help but moan, at the feeling and the sight of so much cum dripping straight onto his softening cock.

 

You fall next to Kylo and shuffle down the bed so your head is on the pillow. Pulling the sheet up and tucking it under your arm, your eyes feel heavy as you watch Kylo get up and go to the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth and cleans the mess between your legs.

 

With both of your sexes clean, Kylo slips back into bed and pulls you against him, his arm rests under your head as you hug his waist.

 

“You did so good little one” he whispers, the sentence almost goes unheard with how tired you are.

 

But you hum in response and nuzzle his chest, making a sleepy smile cross his face. Then you’re both quick to fall asleep; sated and happy with the progression in your relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice and long for all my thirsty readers. This took a while because I kept ‘accidentally’ writing smut in this chapter, then having to re-write it because it didn’t fit. The smut will now be in future chapters. Thanks for your patience and lovely support. Enjoy!

 

The next morning you woke with an ache between your legs you’ve never felt before. It was an ache created from complete satisfaction and fulfillment. Although your flesh was sensitive and physically it felt like you’d been split apart, you were also content in being filled so thoroughly.

 

Your thighs burned from exerting so much force and vigor last night, a reminder of how eagerly you fucked Kylo. With your body sore and worn out, you will never regret your enthusiasm last night; the feel of finally having Kylo’s gloriously large cock was worth using all your effort to impale yourself on greedily.

 

Last night is a moment you’ll be cherishing for a long time, as a nagging voice whispers you won’t be given so much control in the future.

 

With you lying in Kylo’s large bed, a sleepy smile tugs at the corner of your lips as your mind plays over last night. Even though you were in control, Kylo still managed to leave imprints of his rougher nature on your skin. You could feel a slight ache emanating from your hips and if you looked down, you would no doubt see finger shaped bruises.

 

Thankfully your neck was clear of any marks, so now you didn’t have to worry about covering anything with makeup. Although a few hickeys did litter your chest and back; the only sensation those marks remind you of, was a lover lost in passion.

 

After all, Kylo was holding back. And yet he still managed to lay his claim on your skin, you watched him struggle in resisting his inner desires to take control and ravage you in every way he knows best. You can’t help but wonder what he’ll be like with more control in the bedroom. The thought alone has a delightful shiver racking up your spine and a spark of arousal blooming between your thighs.

 

But, gone was the lust-fueled haze that helped Kylo in breaking his word last night, now his usual controlling and absolute persona returned. He was unwilling to _‘betray’_ his brothers further. No matter how much you snuggled into him or ground into his sex, Kylo was determined to not have another repeat of last night, at least not until an agreement comes between the four of you.

 

With the clock indicating it’s still early in the morning, Kylo was content to lie in bed a few more hours and hold you against his muscled chest. With both of you on your sides facing each other, his arms wrapped around you and held you close. You had one arm hugging his waist, drawing patterns on his back with your leg hitched up to his hip. If he wasn’t going to allow another tousle in the sheets, then you were going to savor the feel of his naked body pressed against yours.

 

Falling asleep next to each other is a normal occurrence for you both, since growing up together it was as frequent as the sun setting. Sleepovers, parties and holidays were times you most got to cuddle up with the triplets, but now with the change in the relationship it seems you’ll be exploring a whole other side of them.

 

Eventually your hand stilled and your breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, letting indicating you had fallen asleep again. Kylo finally relaxed in knowing you weren’t going to try anything else, his strength to resist you is dwindling with every second. After all, he wants to be a good Daddy and give you everything you want; it’s in his nature.

 

In this moment, Kylo was able to reflect on how lucky he is while gazing at your resting face. The outcome of his luck being you accepting him as a lover and the fact you seem ok in being with all of the triplets. While Kylo isn’t the type to share, in this situation he truly doesn’t mind sharing you with his brothers. He’s been sharing you his whole life, so this new step in the relationship will just allow Kylo and his brothers to fully show you how much they love you.

 

While he ponders on this and admires you, a sleepy smile tugs at your lips, almost like you can sense him looking at you. And Kylo can’t help but nuzzle your cheek, ghosting his lips over your soft skin. He’s definitely sure that this very moment is his favourite out of any others spent with you. So closing his eyes again, Kylo is content to fall asleep with you in his arms for a bit longer.

 

 

 

After a few more hours of sleeping, Kylo reluctantly and carefully untangled himself from your hold and started to get ready for the arrival of his brothers. It was hard trying to pry your arms from his body, not because of your strength, but because he wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed with you all day.

 

But the thought of his brothers catching you both in bed naked, well that thought alone motivates him to slip out of bed. Usually Kylo is uncaring when it comes to his brothers being cross with him, since he doesn’t actually care. But this time, his brother’s wrath will be harder to ignore, since Kylo knows he did wrong by breaking his word. Although, Kylo regrets absolutely nothing. He knew what he was doing in allowing you fuck him and if he was ever given a _do-over_ , then he wouldn’t change a goddamn thing.

 

 

Having a shower to wash the smell of sex off his skin, Kylo smiles at the fact you moved your body wash down on a lower rack. Cracking the lid open, he sniffs the contents and sighs deeply at the sweet scent that reminds him of you. But using his own body wash, Kylo finishes up in the bathroom and ventures down stairs to clean up a bit. Not that his place is messy, he just needs something to do while he waits for you to wake up.

 

After meticulously straightening everything fifty times, Kylo eventually sits down and eyes the clock every few seconds while reading the news on his tablet. After a few minutes, the silence grows too unbearable and he decides it’s time to wake you up now.

 

 

With silent steps padding up to the bed, Kylo eyes your small form nestled in the center of the bed, one arm stretched out like you’re searching for his missing body. Lying down beside you, he wakes you up the best way he knows.

 

By placing gentle kisses all over your face and cooing into your ear, “Wake up, little one”, and you shuffle close to wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle back into him. He smiles at the sound of you murmuring in your sleep, “Five more minutes”.

 

Which he gives you, since his brothers technically won’t be there for another hour or so.

 

But resisting the urge to fall asleep again is something Kylo is losing against; the warmth of your body is dangerously good at lulling him back to sleep. So grumbling to himself, Kylo finally says, “Little one, you need to get up and get ready, Ben and Matt will be here soon”.

 

Huffing into his clothed chest, a whine of refusal rumbles up your throat with your arms only clutching Kylo closer. A deep chuckle resounding from Kylo’s chest vibrates your body, waking you up further from your peaceful slumber.

 

Gathering all of your strength, you push Kylo on his back, pining his hands by his head as you straddle his hips and hide your face in the crook of his neck. Your lips brush up and down the thick expanse of his neck, tickling him and pleasing you. Placing kisses along his skin soon turns into light nips and eventually little bites, making Kylo groan softly.

 

Resting your full weight on him, you’re not shy in dropping your bare cunt on his clothed dick and sitting up so he can see you in all your naked glory. His eyes travel from your bare pussy sitting atop his growing erection, up your soft stomach, to your pretty breasts and finally gazing into your eyes, with his own blown wide with lust.

 

Your hands travel to the hem of his shirt and under, so you can feel the hard planes of his abs. Your hands lay flat and smooth up to his pecs, then back down with your nails lightly scratching a trail, making him shiver beneath you.

 

Lazily smirking down at Kylo, you slap his hands away when they reach out to touch you. His glare has a hint of a pout mixed in the look, obviously because he’s confused by your treatment.

 

“Uh uh, you have an agreement to keep, big boy”.

 

With a dark look taking over Kylo’s features, he instantly replies coldly, “That’s Daddy to you, little one”.

 

With a shrug of your shoulders and a disinterested, “Eh”, your response was definitely making the hairs on the back of Kylo’s neck stand up in anger. But before he could do anything, you were swinging your other leg off him and bounding towards the bathroom, “I’m having a shower”, and then you’re shutting the door and locking it.

 

You know you can be a little shit sometimes; you just can’t help it, it’s how you’ve always been. You giggle at the sound of Kylo’s loud groan coming through the door; he obviously hasn’t taken your personality into account when deciding to pursue a relationship with you. Or maybe he has. Which is why he wants you.

 

 

After nearly half an hour in the bathroom, you were able to calm your own nerves down from the arousal and the impending conversation you’re going to have with the triplets. You’ve actually never been this nervous in your life. You know the gist of what they want, but honestly, how do you start a conversation like that.

 

“Hey there kid, we uh…….. wanna fuck and…… you know…….take care of you. Sooo……. sound good?”

 

Ben’s voice supplies that thought, as you think the only one brave enough to ask such a thing, would be him. If Matt asked, you imagine he would have worded his question more eloquently, but still would have stuttered on his words. Kylo probably would have repeated what he said last night, but with a stoic expression to conceal his feelings if your answer were no.

 

Right now, you’re mostly excited and giddy at the fact they all want you. If anything they’re probably the ones mostly nervous, because Matt and Ben don’t know you’ve practically already said yes. You just hope that if they figure out Kylo and yourself fucked last night, that they don’t make a big deal out of it. After all, it seems you’re going to be fucking them in the near future anyway. So who cares.

 

But that’s just wishful thinking; hoping they’ll be ok with it, when in reality the triplets are quite known for being competitive with each other and possessive of you.

 

But not wanting to dwell of that thought, since you’ll be able to see first hand what will happen, you breathe in deeply and exhale your worries. Drying off, brushing your teeth and walking out of the bathroom with the towel secured around your body, your met with the smell of food wafting through the air and one of Kylo’s t-shirts folded on the now neatly made bed.

 

Walking closer, you see a note on the shirt saying, “I put your clothes in the wash, and since you have no others you can wear this. Brunch will be waiting for you downstairs.   -K”

 

Looking down you also see a spare bikini set that you keep here for when you visit his pool. Smiling at the thoughtfulness, you drop the towel and place the clothes on. With at least a fraction more of your body covered with the bikini, you feel more confident in having your intimate parts clean and clothed.

 

The strap of your bikini is visible because of the open and wide neckline, which accentuates your collarbones nicely. With the shirt looking more like a dress, you feel so comfortable in the soft fabric flowing around you and caressing your skin with its feather light touch.

 

Wiggling your toes in the soft carpet, you make your way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The smell of the food only grows stronger as you near your destination, which has your eyes widening in astonishment. Kylo’s large dining table is filled with various dishes and looks more like a feast with the amount of lunch and breakfast plates scattered up and down the long table.

 

With your eyes wandering up to the head of the table, you can see your raven-haired man sitting down and reading his tablet. While his side of the table is barren, you note he’s placed all of the food at the other end of the table and instead sips a lone cup of tea.

 

You can’t help but admire him. He sits bathed in sunlight from the large windows behind him, the view of the sun hitting the city is almost blurred out as you gaze at Kylo. He truly can outshine anything else in existence, even when doing something so mundane. His dark locks shine like a halo around his head from the sun, his face is shaded but instead it only makes him seem more ethereal.

 

He’s wearing a white linen shirt that makes it incredibly easy to make out the hard muscles underneath. Walking closer, you can see he’s wearing black jeans, which hug his long meaty legs nicely. The sun perfectly outlines his form, making you sigh loudly in appreciation, which in turn alerts Kylo of your presence.

 

His head snaps to you instantly with a smile growing on his face as he looks you up and down appreciatively. He really likes the look of you in his shirt, but even more so when he’ll rip it from your body later. The thought alone has adrenaline coursing through his veins. Placing his tablet down, Kylo opens his arms and you happily bound over and bounce into his lap.

 

His strong arms instantly wrap around you, cocooning you in warmth and security. He feels so nice. Snuggling into his chest, your head rests in the crook of his neck as he runs one hand up and down your back, while the other holds you close by your thighs. You both stay like that for a while, enjoying the serene solitude in each other’s arms.

 

Then the sound of Kylo’s front door opening loudly has both of you waking from your peaceful trance. Sitting up in his lap and looking towards the source of the sound, Kylo pulls your face gently by your chin to look at him. He gives you a small, but reassuring smile for what’s about to come.

 

The sound of Ben’s boisterous voice echoes through the penthouse as he calls for you, two pairs of footsteps also accompanying the disturbing racket. Returning Kylo’s smile, you hold his cheek and lean in to kiss his lips one more time. Then pulling away, you stand from his lap and follow the sound of Ben’s voice.

 

Through the maze of Kylo’s home you eventually find the pair wandering up a set of stairs towards the rooms that hold all of Kylo’s toys and collections. And when I say toys, I mean it varies from different tech items, weapons, art, instruments and rare artifacts. Each different hobby has it’s own room, which you can sometimes be found in when visiting Kylo.

 

You watch as Ben leaps up the stairs, taking three at a time and disappearing down the hallway. With Matt slower in his ascent up the stairs, you whistle to get his attention.

 

And he stops immediately in his tracks, slowly turning around and smiling as soon as he spots you. He descends the stairs a lot faster than he was going up them, as in no time he’s lifting you up in his arms and hugging you tightly to his chest.

 

He coo’s into your neck, “There you are princess!” and places little kisses all over the soft skin there. You wrap your arms around his neck and lean up into him, breathing in his clean scent that has a hint of something that is uniquely Matt.

 

Pulling away, Matt eyes the t-shirt you’re wearing and scrutinizes your appearance. “Something’s different about you” he says vaguely while dissecting your choice in clothes and glowing complexion.

 

You know exactly what to say to nullify his suspicions. “Matt, I didn’t have any other clothes. Would you prefer me walking around naked”.

 

And just as you expected, the shy boy returns when you accuse him of wanting to see you less than decent. After all, Matt is a gentleman and treats you like royalty. You’re his little princess.

 

Blushing a cute shade of pink and turning slightly red, Matt stutters over his words and eventually closes his eyes tightly and hides his face in your neck, grumbling to himself as you giggle.

“I’m glad you find my embarrassment so amusing” he mumbles into your skin.

 

All you do his hum in reply, stroking his hair in an attempt to relax his nerves. Then the moment is interrupted.

 

“Matt, where did you go? Have you foun-- “, Ben stops midway through his sentence when he spots you and Matt at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Babygirl! There you are!” the brunet says loudly.

 

Ben rushes down the stairs, which has Matt reluctantly freeing you from his hold. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, you turn towards Ben and rush over with a skip in your step, then you’re leaping into his open arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. Ben chuckles deeply and hugs you tightly, cradling your ass to his body.

 

Is it weird to actively and happily leap into another man’s arms, after fucking a different one a few hours ago? Maybe, but you have a feeling this may become the norm if what Kylo said last night is true.

 

Being shared by the triplets is nothing new for you, just the territory of fucking them will be a bit weird to navigate since polyamory is a rare and uncommon thing to see in today’s society. You have nothing to base the relationship on; to know what you can and can’t do. You guess this is probably why a whole discussion needs to happen, even though Matt and Ben are unaware you already want them and this arrangement.

 

Either way, you’re going to find out soon enough what they want and how they’re going to go about it.

 

Ben maneuvers his way through Kylo’s home towards the living area, Matt trails behind you both. With your body hanging off Ben, he happily whispers how much of a good girl you are and that he’s so happy to see you.

 

Leaning back so you can see his face, you smile, “But I just saw you a couple hours ago, Ben”.

 

“Yes, and it was far too long, babygirl” he says and place kisses all over your face, making you laugh.

 

The three of you walk into the large room that is the heart of the home. The entertainment area, dining table and kitchen all reside in the one room because of the large open plan design. With the lounge and TV on one side of the room, the dining table in the middle and the kitchen on the other side, the final touches that bring the living space to a millionaire’s status, are the floor to ceiling windows bordering the entire room, showcasing the city below.

 

You can’t see because you’re facing Ben, but Kylo is sending a less than enthused look towards you two.

 

“Ah, there you are brother. Thanks for coming to greet us, you’re such a great host” Ben says mockingly.

 

Placing his tablet down yet again, Kylo says coldly and sarcastically, “Apologies, brother. I didn’t expect you to barge in here without knocking”.

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have given me a key”.

 

Squinting his eyes in annoyance, Kylo replies, “That key is for emergencies only”.

 

“And there was an emergency, I needed to see my babygirl”, Ben says the last part while looking at you, then unabashedly places a big loud kiss on your cheek.

 

Ben has always prided himself on his ability to piss Kylo off, but nothing appeases him more than the feel of you against him. So seeing his brother’s growing rage, coupled with the feel of you still attached to his torso, Ben’s heart is just racing with adrenaline. But when your legs disengage from his waist, a small pout crosses his face when you let go completely and walk around the table to sit in a chair on Kylo’s left.

 

But with a devilish smirk returning to his features, Ben casually sits down on the right side of Kylo with Matt coming around to sit next to you. Kylo scowls back at Ben; it seems the two will never see eye-to-eye. The only thing keeping Kylo calm, is the fact he finally has an edge over his brother. And that is that he was the first to bed you. Not that you’re a conquest, it’s just that Kylo feels good to be your first out of his brothers. Although next time he’ll be showing you how he truly is in the bedroom.

 

Then Matt’s voice brings everyone out of the tense atmosphere, “So who’s hungry?” and he ask you directly in a softer tone, “Have you eaten yet, princess?”

 

The look of genuine concern on his face whenever he’s asking about your wellbeing never ceases to make you feel warm. You answer him, “No, I was just about to”.

 

“Come on then” he says while standing up from his chair, his arm reaching towards you. You quickly huddle to his side and he cups the side of your waist in his large warm hand.

 

Matt leads you down the long table, grabbing two plates and offering one to you. You both fill your plates with food, then Kylo and Ben are standing up and following suit.

 

Eventually you hear Ben ask, “Why’d you cook all this food?”

 

“Cause I know you’re a pig” Kylo says matter of factly.

 

And Ben only nods and shrugs in agreement. He’s always been greedy, ever since he was a kid he’s been hungry for more, that being either food, toys or friends. Now as an adult it’s changed slightly to pleasure, money and happiness; he chases anything he thinks will make him happy, although the only thing or person that makes him happy, is you.

 

The four of you sit down and enjoy catching each other up on current events in your lives. Although you all know everything there is to know about each other, it doesn’t stop the playful and happy banter from continuing. With great food accompanying the conversations, the previously tense atmosphere has disappeared completely. And with that, all of your worries concerning the thing they want to ask you.

 

 

 

Nearly two hours have passed, the time flying by in a whirlwind of laughter. But like all good things, it must come to an end.

 

You have no idea how it came to this, but somehow the conversation had turned to the topic of sex and relationships. As soon as that topic arose, the triplets watched you closely as you became less talkative and invested in the conversation.

 

Kylo knew what was up with you, but his brothers’ nerves grew with every second as you slowly closed yourself off. It’s not that you don’t want to be with all of them, it’s the fact that this situation feels oddly similar to your parents giving you the sex talk when you were a kid. You know where this is going, but it doesn’t make it any less awkward.

 

They watch as you fiddle with your shirt, the fabric seemingly more interesting than where they’re going with the conversation.

 

Kylo’s hand comes across the table and lays open flat. You look up at him to find him sending you a small smile, so placing your hand in his you feel slightly better. His brothers watch on with frowns, obviously annoyed at the silent conversation you and Kylo have.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Ben’s voice brings you both back to the present.

 

You and Kylo share another silent look. You plead with him to diffuse the situation and he deliberates on what he should do. He’s gone through so many scenarios in his head, but none seemed like the right approach.

 

It’s a few seconds of silence before you answer a measly, “No”.

 

Then instead of drowning the fire of the situation with water, Kylo seems to think it’s best to throw gasoline on it by saying two simple, but devastating words, “She knows”.

 

The haughty silence is palpable. You slip your hand from Kylo’s and return your gaze to your hands in your lap. Matt and Ben both look at you and Kylo, their gaze filled with confusion and a hint of rage. But when you peak at Matt you can tell he’s catching on quicker than his brother.

 

Matt breaks the silence by asking you directly, “How much do you know?”

 

Chewing your bottom lip, you decide to repeat and quickly paraphrase what you learned last night. “Kylo was brief in what he told me, but what I do know is that all three of you want me” you take a deep breathe before you continue, “More than just a friend”.

 

And now before you start to ramble, you quickly add on, “Which I whole heartedly agree to. I want to be with all three of you, I have done for a while now”.

 

You don’t know if your confession made the situation any better, since the eerie silence still continues. But just looking around you can see the steely edge in Matt’s eyes gone and Ben’s posture has slightly relaxed. Kylo has remained the same statuesque figure in the room, his face and body unmoving as the events unfold before him. He does this a lot when he’s thinking deeply and doesn’t want to give away his next move.

 

Ben is the first to speak, “Well then…………….. This calls for a celebration”.

 

And his answer quite literally surprises you, which has you quickly asking, “Wait, your not mad?”

 

“Oh, I am. We were all supposed to ask you since we formed an appropriate request. But Kylo prematurely asking could have fucked up our chances with you” Ben says bluntly while punctuating his last sentence with a glare directed at Kylo.

 

Matt nods and jumps in coolly, “His eager stupidity could have jeopardized everything. He can be so selfish sometimes”.

 

“I regret nothing” Kylo says indifferently.

 

“Of course you don’t, you’re always thinking of yourself” Ben says while leaning forward.

 

Which has Kylo returning the agitated posture, “And you’re not? Ben you’re the most self-obsessed person I know, and I know a lot of people.”

 

Ben shakes his head, “That’s not true”.

 

Kylo scoffs, “It isn’t?”

 

“No, it isn’t. I care about (Y/N) more than anyone, more than myself. So don’t come at me with that bullshit, because I’ll shut you down quicker than you can open your self-righteous mouth.”

 

Matt his left watching on the sidelines as his brother’s bicker, the cogs in his mind working double time as he realizes something doesn’t add up.

 

“ENOUGH!” Matt’s voice booms, drowning out his siblings and gaining everyone’s attention.

 

When Matt has become mad in the past, you’ve always felt sorry for the poor dude it’s directed at, the youngest triplet seems to have a knack for instilling fear in those around him. But right now, he’s gone way past mad. He’s beyond the point of white-hot rage as his fiery glare pierces Kylo.

 

But unaffected by his brother, Kylo simply leans back in his chair and returns the stare, “Is there something you want to say, brother?”

 

“How and when, did this topic of conversation come up?” Matt is slow in voicing his question, each word is said with calculated precision, like he’s trying to hold onto the last fragments of his sanity.

 

You can’t help but think, _“Around the same time Kylo’s cock came up”_ and it takes all your strength not to giggle or smile at that thought, as this is definitely not the time to be laughing.

 

Neither you or Kylo answer the question hanging in the air. Kylo is stubborn when it comes to being questioned, but also the other part of him withholds his answer in favor of protecting you from his brothers’ rage. Kylo knew full well what he was doing when you both fucked last night, he could have stopped you, if he wanted. But he didn’t want you to stop. Some could call him weak or just plain selfish, either way he doesn’t regret anything.

 

Your eyes remain glued to your hands, seemingly the most interesting things to look at right now. What you miss when gazing down, is the look of scrutiny directed at Kylo from Ben. Leaning forward, Ben yanks Kylo’s shirt from his neck, essentially ripping the thin fabric to reveal an array of bruises, without a doubt resembling love bites and hickeys.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Is this?” Ben growls lowly, eyeing the offending marks with extreme hatred and distaste.

 

Kylo is calm and unaffected by his torn shirt, in fact it seems he’s puffed his chest out a bit in pride. Pride due to the fact he’s wearing your marks. Kylo is cocky and smirks slightly when answering, “Don’t be naïve Ben, you know exactly what these are”.

 

“YOU FUCKING CUNT!” Ben roars and slams his fist hard on the tabletop, essentially quaking the wood and making everything topple over and shake.

 

You jump in your seat from the loud roar. You’ve never liked conflict between the triplets, especially when it’s concerning you. And you’ve never like raised voices either, it always brings you back to the times your parents would fight.

 

“Ben! Calm down. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this” Matt says rather coolly. In fact far too coolly for your liking. He’s always the most dangerous when he’s calm, because you never know when his rage will rear its head. It’s always unexpected and resembles an enraged viper.

 

Ben scoffs loudly, a sneer on his face as he says “A reasonable explanation! Are you kidding me!”

 

Ben leans forward as he snarls, “We all know exactly who gave him these”, then he’s turning his attention to Kylo with contempt, “You absolute piece of shit, you weren’t supposed to Fucking TOUCH HER! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!” Ben’s voice raises louder with every word, his rage building to the point of pushing him over the edge.

 

“Well technically, I didn’t touch her. So fuck you!” Kylo replies rather calmly, even though on the inside he’s a hurricane of fury waiting to unleash on his brother.

 

Then Matt is interrupting his siblings by asking you, “Do you want to explain, (Y/N)”.

 

Oh shit. Matt hardly ever uses your name. Only ever calling you princess. The sound of it rolling off his tongue with such cold indifference is enough to give you heart palpitations. With the heat of various stares boring down on your frame, your body feels on fire as your gaze eventually flicks up.

 

You look to Kylo for support and he gives you a small smile and a reassuring nod.

 

Then chewing the inside of your cheek, you turn to the others and simply say, “There isn’t much to explain, other than that we had sex”.

 

It takes a few seconds for Ben and Matt to process what you just said. Ben looks frozen like a statue, trapped in his own head as your words repeat in a loop. Matt is a little easier to decipher, his anger is exposed by his clenching fists, heavy breathing and the shade of red tinting his face in anger.

 

Then Matt is asking, “How did this happen”.

 

Kylo offers no help in this situation, instead resembles about as much support as a rock.

 

“The transition into that……. stage, is kinda of hard to explain” you say tentatively.

 

“You mean the stage of fucking” Ben’s cold voice finally cuts in, his eyes even colder as he stares at you.

 

Hesitantly, you say, “Yee-s………. One minute we’re just two friends chilling in the same bed……. then next we’re having sex and I’m calling Kylo Daddy”.

 

Then the shit hits the fan.

 

Ben is roaring, “YOU FUCKING CUNT!” and with lightning speed, he’s launching towards his older brother, his chair flinging backwards from the force. But Kylo is just as quick, the two collide with a thunderous smack of bone and hard muscle. With flying fists, elbows and knees, the two set a brutal display of primal rage as they fight each other.

 

You’re all but forgotten as the two battle it out, the pair resembling a gladiator fight as the sound of fists hitting flesh echo in the large room, also accompanied by the sound of loud grunts and howls of rage. Their fighting skills have always been similarly in league with a solider, each of them formidable and deadly in the art of beating the shit out of someone.

 

But watching them use their skills on each other, well it has you standing from your chair and hesitantly walking towards them. You have no idea what you’re going to do, but before you’re even close, Matt is lifting you up bridal style and walking towards the other side of the penthouse. You’re left looking over his shoulder and worriedly watching the two pummel each other.

 

You faintly hear Kylo thunder, “I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!”, then there’s a loud roar followed by a thump, signaling someone just got tackled.

 

“Shouldn’t we do something” you ask Matt.

 

With a blank expression, he merely answers, “No” and continues down the path to the large outdoor patio on the other side of the skyrise. You can slightly hear the echo of Ben and Kylo still fighting, but when you both step outside and shut the glass door, the only sound that can be heard is the city and random birds flying past.

 

Matt plops down on the outdoor lounge with you in his lap, the blond still quietly thinking about the latest revelation. The gazebo above you offers some shade from the midday sun with a cool breeze blowing by, making you shiver and goosebumps to raise in its wake. Matt notices and opens his jacket to you. You lean down on his chest and he wraps the fabric and his arms around you.

 

You feel him breathe in deeply when you snuggle into his chest.

 

The silence almost feels like too much, so breaking it you ask, “Are you mad at me?” your voice is small and slightly wavering from your fear for his answer.

 

Matt sighs loudly before answering, “Not at you”, and then the somewhat tense silence returns, but less heavy than before.

 

Biting your bottom lip, you’re at a loss for words. You’re stuck here in silence while Kylo and Ben beat each other to a pulp. When you shift slightly, you can feel Matt tighten his hold on you, he obviously still thinks you’re going to go back in and try break up the fight. Yeah, you don’t like to see them fight, but in every movie with a situation like this, the girl always gets hurt somehow in the brawl and you don’t feel like sporting a black eye at work……………. or ever.

 

You’re left to draw random patterns on Matt’s chest, the blond slowly relaxing his grip. You don’t know how much time passes, but by the look of the sun growing closer to the horizon, you can tell it’s been a while.

 

Feeling the temperature slowly dropping, you can’t help but nuzzle Matt’s neck. He sighs out a long breath, his eyes closing while relishing your soft skin against him. It’s moments like these when he feels most at peace, holding you in his arms and away from his noisy siblings. It makes him appreciate these moments even more so, when realizing he rarely gets you like this.

 

And just like everytime in the past, his brothers arrive to disturb his peace.

 

The sound of the glass door opening and closing has Matt’s eyes snapping in their direction. His eyes squint at the sight of the flesh broken on their knuckles, the weird way Ben is walking and the stiff position Kylo’s arm hangs. They both have changed their shirts and cleaned the blood off their skin, at least, cleaned themselves enough not to worry you.

 

Their pace is slow by their standards as they make their way across the patio to the lounge area. Ben plops down across from you and Kylo takes the lone couch by your right side. Each of you have your own lounge, keeping distance between everyone to further prevent another brawl from breaking out. An echo from the past whispers in your mind, _“Don’t even breathe in my direction_ ” the voice of Kylo supplying that thought as you remember past fights between the brothers’.

 

While you’re content with the silence filling the air, you keep your eyes closed as you stay attached to Matt. You can tell all three of them are growing calmer with every second, your presence has always had that effect on them. You can feel them watching you as Matt smoothes his hand up and down your side.

 

Soon enough Matt is breaking the silence, “So, did you both get that out of your system, because now we need to act like adults and discuss how we’re going to do this”.

 

“Wait, you still want to be with me?” you ask with your eyes snapping open and your form sitting up.

 

“Of course”, “Yes”, “Fuck yes!”, they all say in unionism rather quickly.

 

And you, you’re left stunned and relieved. But honestly, what were you expecting? For them to give up after finding out you already fucked Kylo. Hell, you’re going to be fucking all three of them soon enough anyway.

 

“Huh……. Ok, good” is the only thing you can think of to say.

 

Until a flurry of questions invade you mind, “Just one question though. What will we be? Like, what are the parameters, what do we tell people and what do we define this……as?”

 

“It will be the same as our usual friendship, expect now, we get to….. explore you sexually”, Matt says concisely.

 

“We still love you, it’s just now we get to show you physically how much we do” Ben says while unabashedly eyeing you up and down.

 

“So like a relationship?” you state plainly.

 

Kylo answers you, “Yes exactly, like a relationship but with one little difference”.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“We wouldn’t be opposed to you referring to us as Daddy” Matt replies casually.

 

Wow, and you thought Kylo was the only one into the Daddy kink. This just keeps getting better and better. With one eyebrow quirked, you ask, “So, how does this work then?”

 

Kylo explains the gist of what’s to happen, “We each get two nights with you every week. With the spare day, Sunday to be exact, it is up to you if you want to spend it on your own, with one of us or with all of us. Its entirely up to you”.

 

“We know we can be a bit over-bearing, so Sunday can be like your alone time to………..recover” Ben says with a smirk.

 

“And we’re going to be alternating the days since one of us will be getting a whole day with you on Saturday, which isn’t fair” Matt adds.

 

Smiling and shaking your head at the fact they really have thought this out, you can’t help but point out the odd situation, “Oook. You know this sounds oddly similar to shared custody”.

 

Matt smirks a fraction, “Yeah, I guess it does” the thought of this situation similar to shared custody is amusing. Your perspective on things is always refreshing and unique.

 

“Well it’s the only solution your…Daddy’s, could come up with” Kylo says while testing the term ‘Daddy’s’ out. Which he finds is completely satisfying to say out loud.

 

Ben cuts in, “Does this sound alright to you, babygirl?”

 

“Yes, yes it does”.

 

“Good, then we’re in agreement” Ben claps his hands together before wincing and grabbing his ribs. He leans back into the lounge and sends you a reassuring smile.

 

Completely uncaring for his brother’s pain, Kylo says, “Next week we’ll start the trial, and if you end up not liking this arrangement, then we stop and never touch the subject again and return to normal”.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to have any problems, but if we do, I think normal would be impossible to return to” you voice your thoughts.

 

Matt rubs your thigh while reassuring you with his logical words, “Maybe, but we’ll cross that bridge……..IF, we get to it”.

 

Silence fills the air as the prospect of returning to normality invades everyone’s mind. The tryst between the triplets and yourself hasn’t even started, and already you cling to the idea of being with them. The thought of giving up early has you snuggling back into Matt. Then the blond is asking, “So does it sound good, princess?”

 

A smile slowly crosses your face as you look up and say, “Sounds great”.

 

 

 

The more minute details of the agreement were discussed through the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, with the triplets declaring they were completely yours. As in, they weren’t going to pursue other women and that the same was expected of you regarding other men. Not that you wanted other men anyway. So with the arrangement successfully organised, there just over 24 hours before you were going to enter and experience their world of lust, passion and love.

 

With this endeavor, you were absolutely sure this would reveal every deep dark and carnal desire the four of you possess.

 

 

 

 

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to have sex with you and beat the shit out of Kylo. And I've just finished beating Kylo. -Ben.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this. xoxo


	6. Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you’re all going to like this chapter. At least, I hope you do.

 

**Matt**

The beginning of the new week came faster than you anticipated. It was decided that Matt would be the first with you this Monday and Tuesday, since Ben felt entitled he should get you Friday and Saturday, leaving Kylo with the middle of the week. The middle of the week was a punishment of sorts, by giving Ben Friday and Saturday and Matt the start of the week, Kylo now had to experience your absence for breaking his word.

 

Of course the days will alternate, since everyone still has jobs that need constant appearances. Which leaves only the mornings and nights in each other’s presence. So, Saturday is the only day of the week a triplet gets to spend a whole day with you.

 

While each triplet has their own allotted time with you, the periods you’re away from the other two is almost unbearable for them. They’ve never been away from you this long; the only exception being the years in college, where the distance was too far for either of you to travel. It was going to take some getting use to, the new situation. But it’s nothing they couldn’t handle, at least, that’s what they keep telling themselves.

 

You however, were a ball of nerves deep-fried in anxieties. Your nerves were caused by the sudden shift in the relationship with the triplets. You so desperately wanted this to work, to experience your most favourite people so intimately. To finally lay claim to the people that have been in your life since birth.

 

While you were excited, you were at a loss for the situation of your material belongings and apartment. Were you supposed to abandon it all, pack up and sell your things? Probably not, since you’re independent by nature and a hoarder of your valuables, after all, you’ve worked hard for everything you own. You’re not just going to throw it all away. Especially since this week is just a trial.

 

If it turns out to be bust, at least you’ll still have your apartment to fall back on.

 

But something tells you, it won’t be. Some could call it wishful thinking, to hope this situation works out. But as a person with your particular……… determination, you were absolutely sure this was going to progress into something beautiful.

 

 

 

With Monday knocking at your door, you were prepared as much as you could be. The agenda for the day is shopping for new clothes, to be left at Matt’s home for when you stay with him.

 

A new dresser is also needed so you have somewhere to put your clothes. And since Matt likes things to match, he’s decided to buy all new bedroom furniture. Which you think is a little extreme, but it’s his money and home, so you don’t question his more meticulous traits. He’s also insisted to pay for all of your new clothes, claiming he never gets to spoil you.

 

So with the coordinator of the day literally knocking at your door, you were both enthused and nervous for the beginning of the trial.

 

With his own key to your apartment, Matt lets himself in and quietly closes the door and makes his way to your bedroom. He’s under the impression that you’re still in bed, considering you haven’t gotten up early for anything since you were given more power at your job. With more power you were able to set your own hours. Your boss didn’t care when or if you came into work, as long as your assignments arrived on time you were free to do as you pleased.

 

So with your work schedule consisting between the hours of 11am to 5pm, your natural body clock doesn’t wake before 9am. Leaving Matt to slowly approach your bedroom, since you’re known to be easily angered when roused awake before your alarm.

 

But what he finds instead, is your room illuminated by the morning sun beating through the sheer curtains, your bed perfectly made and the sound of your shower running. The fact you got up early just for him, has Matt smiling to himself.

 

 

 

You didn’t know what to expect on your first night with Matt. With the development in the relationship, you felt a lot of pressure to ‘ _put out’_. Not that Matt was pressuring you; he’s been nothing but a gentleman and a total saint to you. Always has been and always will be. But just knowing, that sex was going to happen eventually, the anticipation of it held an electric current that flowed between you both.

 

Throughout the entire day it seemed your body was hyper aware of every touch and look Matt sent your way. You were stuck to his side when you both walked, his hand always secured around your waist or on the small of your back, which is what you expected from Matt’s chivalrous nature. He’s always been polite and g-rated in public. But you, you were less appropriate when it came to public displays of affection.

 

You couldn’t help but run your hands up and down his chest, finding reasons to grip his muscled arms or tease him with gentle kisses everywhere but his lips. You could tell he was getting just as worked up as yourself.

 

You were so wound up that you were resisting the urge to pounce on him. So the pressure you’re feeling, is coming from yourself. A steady pressure that’s been building between your thighs throughout the whole day.

 

During the drive home, Matt would eye your legs that sat crossed. Every few seconds he would catch you bouncing or clenching your legs, which had his hand reaching over to grip your thigh dangerously close to your heat. You could feel the warmth of his hand seeping through your dress, the fabric doing little to hide the strength in his fingers as they rub circles in your inner thigh.

 

He suspected that you were also battling your desires by your subtle attempts at applying friction to your sensitive sex. So everytime he saw this, he would smirk to himself from the knowledge of knowing what his presence is doing to you and that you were struggling as well. Matt subtly moved his own legs and hips in an attempt to shift his swelling member.

 

Which caught your eye immediately. You’ve always had trouble in controlling yourself, especially when it comes to your desires. So when you first noted Matt’s pants growing tighter and an obvious bulge forming, your arousal skyrocketed as the thing you wanted most rested only a foot away.

 

You were never one to shy away or hesitate when it came to taking what you wanted, so being the bold person that you are, you lean across the gap separating you and return his action by placing your own hand on his leg. Matt’s eyes shift to you for a second before looking back to the road, then you watch as he gulps and grips you back tighter.

 

“Thank you for today, Matty.” you whisper.

 

You haven’t called him Daddy yet, it seems too early for that. Mostly because you’re not really sure when he wants to be called that. You have a vague idea of when Kylo likes to be called Daddy, which seems to be all the time. But each triplet is different, what pleases one could annoy the other, it’s a very tricky road to venture down.

 

“It was my pleasure, princess.” he mumbles back while keeping his eyes fixated on the road.

 

After finding no resistance from him, you hand ventures closer to the swelling rod hidden beneath his jeans. You hear the leather of the steering wheel creak as his hand tightens, his knuckles going slightly white as he tries to remain focused on what’s ahead of him.

 

Then finally you reach his cock and palm him generously, making Matt groan out loud and grind into your hand.

 

“Do you like that?” you ask him coyly.

 

Which has Matt sucking in a sharp breath, “Yes, princess.” His eyelids flickering briefly before focusing back on the road.

 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

 

Matt’s other hand returns to the steering wheel, his attention wavering between your small hand and his concern for both of your safety. But, his hips still grind into you, which has you palming him harder. Your hand gives long strokes to his equally long length, the thickness of his cock protrudes a far way down his pants.

 

Still, he hasn’t answered you yes or no, so deciding now is the time to try out the kink, you say, “Daddy, I asked you a question”.

 

And Matt’s reaction is instant. With one hand flying to yours, he controls your movements along his length and groans loudly, “FUCK! ……………….Yes, princess.”

 

Smiling to yourself, you place Matt’s hand back on the steering wheel and slowly unzip and unbutton his jeans. You’re not surprised to find an incredibly hard cock hidden beneath plain black briefs, the material straining to contain such a massive package. With Matt tenting his underwear and his breathing slowly deepening, you know he’s having a hard time focusing on the road.

 

At the mercy of your hands, Matt groans loudly when your warm hand finally grips his bare cock and fishes him out his briefs. And you marvel at the heavy flesh in your hand, gripping him by the base as his cock points proudly towards his stomach. He feels hot in your hand, with the abundance of blood pulsing through his meat you can’t say you’ve seen a dick this thick and long. Except for Kylo of course; the both of them identical in that department.

 

“Daddy, you’re so big!” your words having an immediate effect as Matt shivers and clenches the steering wheel tighter.

 

Your first stroke is to test the waters, to see what Matt likes and how he reacts. Which has his hips bucking into your hand. A spurt of pre-cum oozes from his tip, so acting instead of thinking, you lean down and lick the substance into your mouth. Then the car swerves violently to the right; the force pushing your body back to your side.

 

A string of curses fall from Matt’s mouth as he straightens the car, his eyes wide as his panicked breathing fills the silence. You’re gripping the side door handle and your seat, your eyes straight ahead and looking around to see if other cars are on the road. There isn’t, so you sigh in relief.

 

You turn to Matt to see he’s trying to tuck himself back in his pants, but having no luck. His cock is far too large and swollen to be stuffed back into such a cramped space.

 

Leaning over, you say, “Matt, I can help.”

 

“No, don’t.” he says rather harshly.

 

Not use to his cold voice, you can’t help the hurt pout that falls across your features.

 

Noticing this, Matt softens his expression and voice, “Just wait till we get home, ok princess.”

 

Chewing your bottom lip, you sigh and say, “Fine, but at least let me help put you away.”

 

With a small huff, all he gives is a small nod. With his nod of approval, you reach for him again, licking your lips at the display of his dick so achingly hard.

 

Even when you gently and tentatively grip his cock, Matt still hisses at the contact. The feel of his heavy meat in your hand is intoxicating, you hesitate in putting him away as your need to taste, jerk and fuck him battles you for control.

 

Matt gives you a warning when he see’s your head inching close to his cock again, “Princess.”

 

Then he’s given the most beautiful sight ever, your face looking up at him with your pouted lips so close to his member. He can see your desire written on your face, and he wants nothing more than to just give in.

 

You seductively say, “It’d be easier to put you away if you weren’t so hard, Daddy.”, then your hand gives the tiniest jerk, making Matt moan.

 

If he wasn’t driving, the things he would do to you. But you’re almost home, so with his resolve holding, he says, “I know princess, but I’m not risking our safety again for my own comfort. So put Daddy back in his pants and be a good girl.”

 

Huffing in frustration, you gently stuff him back in, unaware of the groan wanting to claw out of Matt’s closed throat. You only zip his pants up halfway, the rest won’t budge due to his enormous length being so swollen. So you leave him like that and return to your seat, a small frown on your face as your legs resume their crossed position.

 

The rest of the drive home is relatively normal. If having a throbbing cock just a foot or two away from you is normal, then yes, it was a normal boring drive. Eventually you’re both pulling into the long driveway towards his Villa, Matt’s car slows to a crawl as he finally parks in his garage.

 

Finally home with the car parked, you turn to Matt and go to say something, but he beats you to it, “I want you to go inside and hide. You have a one minute head start and if I find and catch you within 10 minutes, I get to do whatever I want to you.”

 

Matt says all this with a predatory look in his eyes, his glass-covered orbs devour your form and linger at your crossed legs. With a new type of excitement bubbling in your chest, you nod eagerly and say, “Ok, but if I win I get total control tonight. Deal?”

 

Matt is silent for a beat, but then nods and smiles devilishly, “Your one minute starts now.”

 

And your body reacts immediately by flinging open the car door and dashing inside the house.

 

With you out of sight, Matt’s head lolls back as he closes his eyes, his hand going straight to his still hard member. His hand languidly palms himself before he tucks his dick more in his pants and zips them up the rest of the way. Doing up the button, Matt huffs a long sigh and gets out of the car.

 

Stretching his back and immediately regretting it, Matt hunches slightly to ease the strain in his pants. As he grows closer down the countdown, Matt shrugs his jacket off and prepares for a game he never knew he needed. He decides to leave all of the shopping bags in the car, since right now is going to be so much fun.

 

Then looking at his watch, Matt counts down, “3………………………2……………1. Ready or not, here I come!”, which he says more to himself while smiling at the innuendo.

 

Then he’s charging through his home and letting his instincts guide him. It was easy to follow your train of thought in hiding, mostly because your hiding abilities haven’t changed much and your pretty perfume left a trail. Entering his own home with stealth and speed akin to a thief, Matt eyes his lounge room and finds your cardigan thrown over the back of the couch.

 

Approaching the garment, Matt lifts it to his face and inhales your scent, pleased to find your sweet smell and that you’re smart enough to shed the layer. But from the corner of his eye he catches your shoes leading a trail towards his library.

 

Yes, Matt owns a library. The book smart nerd couldn’t resist creating his own library, especially when his Villa has enough space to fit four large houses in it.

 

Walking down the hallway with your cardigan in hand, Matt walks through the large threshold into his library. The room is enormous with various bookcases and shelves littering the walls and creating long aisles. The room is grand and a known favorite spot of yours. Matt searches every nook and cranny of the room, but finds nothing of your presence.

 

Matt didn’t think it would be too hard to find you, since searching for you is something he’s been doing his entire life. But he forgot that his home is large, and as he grows close to the halfway mark of the deal, his searching becomes more urgent as he checks every room with haste.

 

You knew you were going to win this bet, it was just a matter of waiting out the clock and hoping Matt doesn’t find you. While you found the perfect hiding spot in the kitchen pantry, you knew it was foolish to camp in the same area. So, slowly opening the door and listening for any sounds, you peak your head out before creeping towards the library. You guess he’s already checked that room since your clues were obvious, which means the library will be last place he’ll check again.

 

Going straight to the corner of the room and tucking yourself away in an alcove, you soon freeze in your movements when you hear Matt, “Princess, I know you’re in here!” then his footsteps echo on the hardwood floors as he stalks in your direction. With alarm bells going off in your head, you hastily back out of the alcove and run softly adjacent and away from Matt’s footsteps.

 

But then all of a sudden you hear the telltale thunks of Matt discarding his shoes. Now the only sound you can hear is your own breathing and heartbeat. A few seconds pass in the silent room, then you hear a chuckle on the other side of the bookcase you’re hiding behind. With a small shriek you turn to the source of your scare and find Matt peering at you through gaps of the books.

 

“There you are.”

 

Then as quick as a flash, Matt sprints around the bookcase and blocks your exit while slowly stalking towards you. But for every step he takes, you take one back.

 

“I win!” Matt says triumphantly with a big smirk plastered on his face.

 

But your answering smile disarms his grin, especially when you say, “No you don’t, the deal was to find and _catch_ me. I still have three minutes left and you haven’t even caught me yet.”

 

You watch as his face falls and his eyes narrow, but then he’s sprinting towards you like a jungle cat possessed. You easily evade his long arms and dash around him, but still, you can’t help but give a delightful shriek of excitement, the game sending a new rush of warmth to your heat.

 

You bound straight out the door and rush towards the stairs and up to the third floor, weaving your way through the maze of Matt’s home. But he’s hot on your heels, gaining momentum from his height and build, but falling behind with every sharp turn you make.

 

“I’m going to get you. You might as well give up now, princess.” Matt says behind you, his voice too close for your liking.

 

So with your thoughts muddled in your state of panic, you do the first thing that pops in your mind. With cat-like reflexes you hoist yourself over the railing bordering the hallway and jump down to the second floor, doing a barrel roll and springing up to dash down the corridor. You hear Matt roar your name out of fear, then he’s peering over the banister and sighing in relief when he see’s you running away like a gazelle.

 

Copying your movements, Matt leaps over the railing and lands on his feet in the same spot you did. But now you’re nowhere in sight. His eyes search in front of him then flick down to his watch, indicating there was less than a minute left.

 

You try to slow your breathing. It may be stupid to hide in Matt’s bedroom closet, but in your panic you always make stupid decisions. Covering your mouth with your hands, you close your eyes in the darkness and wait out the clock. You check your phone and watch as the timer counts down from 10 seconds.

 

10…….9…….8…….7…….6…….5…….4…….3…………………….Whoosh!

 

The closet door flings open and you give a shriek as Matt hoists you over his shoulder and walks towards his bed.

 

Dumping you on his plush mattress, Matt crawls over you body and pins your hands by your head while nuzzling your neck and laying between your legs. In this position you can feel the massive bulge straining in Matt’s pants, then just as the giant blond starts to grind into you, he says, “I told you I’d win.”

 

And then he’s making you both moan by grinding straight into your clit, and in turn releasing some of his tension. You feel Matt latch onto your neck and suck your skin into his mouth, his teeth grazing your skin and biting down lightly.

 

He releases your skin with a loud suck noise and groans, “Fuck, princess. This is what you do to Daddy.” He shows you buy reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, then pushing the rough fabric down his legs a bit to release some of the pressure. The long length of his rod shifts in his briefs and aims upwards to his belly, angled at the perfect position to rub along your slit and into your clit.

 

You can’t help but moan, “Oh fuck, Daddy! You feel so good.” your own hips moving in tandem as much as you can with his weight on top of you.

 

Matt grunts in reply before saying, “Princess, you have such a dirty mouth.”

 

You give a small laugh and mumble, “Yes, Daddy. And it’s all for you.”

 

Matt grunts appreciatively and then leans up on his knees, taking in the sight of your dress pushed up around your waist, your pretty panties on display and the visible wet spot forming at the center of your sex. With one hand, Matt holds your leg up from behind your knee, his other hand comes down to your sex and runs along your clothed slit with one finger.

 

A sigh leaves your mouth in response. Then with his gaze fixated heavily on your pussy, Matt pushes your panties to the side to reveal your wet heat. The tip of his finger grazes your slit before pushing past your lips to your hole and teases you by swirling your arousal. Your hips jolt forward for more contact, but Matt pulls away and studies his finger before sucking it into his mouth.

 

With eyes closed, the absolutely filthiest groan emanates from the reserved blond, the sound does wonders in making you wetter and incredibly needy for him.

 

With his eyes snapping open, Matt has his finger back at your sex and pushing in all the way to his knuckle. Just one finger alone is a stretch, the largeness of the man seems to have escaped your mind as the shock of his long thick finger makes you clench and groan.

 

Matt watches his digit disappear into your pussy, your moans fueling him. But when he curls it, that’s when your hips start thrusting on their own. The hand gripping your leg moves to your hip and holds you down; Matt’s dominating side starts to appear faster with every sound that leaves your mouth and every movement of your body.

 

Slipping out to just the tip, Matt adds his middle finger and then slowly plunges both of them into you. The stretch is both surprising and welcomed, your own fingers grip the covers beneath you as you look down to see Matt bunching your dress up around you waist. The youngest triplet holds you in place while his eyes stay completely transfixed on your pussy.

 

Matt looks absolutely mesmerized, his gaze is unwavering and he actually licks his lips. Then you watch through hooded eyes as he leans down and ever so gently licks from where his fingers protrude from your hole and up to your clit, moaning all the while with his eyelids flicking shut. Soon enough Matt is replacing his fingers with his tongue and delving the long warm organ as far as he can go, which in turn, pulls moans from your mouth as your fingers fly to his hair and hold him in place.

 

His nose rubs your clit with warm puffs billowing over the nub, adding to the growing sensations hurtling you towards your release. You can hear Matt inhaling deeply, then he’s licking his way up to your nub and tonguing it generously before sucking it between his plush lips. With his mouth occupied, Matt stuffs you pussy with his fingers again, the long thick digits are gentle in caressing the soft sponge of your g-spot but repeatedly plunge straight into it. He’s very skilled with his fingers and tongue, which has your mind swimming on how his cock will be.

 

All of the pleasure you’re feeling is vibrating between your legs, blinding you to everything else in the room. It builds steadily until it becomes an overwhelming pulse that has your walls tensing and constricting around Matt’s fingers. Knowing that you’re so close to cumming, Matt sneaks his other hand under your dress, up your body to your breast and pulls the cup down to roll your hardened peak between his fingers, then massages the entire mound in his large hand.

 

His fingers now take on a faster pace, the curled digits and lavish flicks and licks on your clit have you at the precipice of your orgasm. Then what tips you over the edge is Matt commanding, “Cum for Daddy.”

 

Three simple words, yet you obeyed without hesitation and came on Matt’s fingers. Your scream of pleasure echo’s throughout the room, adding to the wondrous sound of your cunt squelching with every pump of Matt’s fingers. Your cum drenches his palm, but is soon cleaned up by his tongue, with the most obscene moans and groans spilling from Matt’s mouth. He makes it sound like he’s tasting the most delicious delicacy in his life.

 

Matt pulls his fingers from your hole, only to fill you again by his tongue, licking into the ridges of your channel and coaxing out as much of your sweet nectar as he can. With your pussy as clean as he could get it, Matt eyes your panting form above him, your eyes closed shut and your mouth slightly open as your heave for oxygen.

 

And you feel absolutely spent, your body feels light and weak, like you don’t have a body at all. The only thing that assures you that you do, are the shivers racking up your spine from Matt’s warm breath hitting your sex and the undeniable bliss radiating from that area.

 

“Thank you, Daddy” you voice manages to mumble.

 

You’re vaguely aware of shifting below you and then you hear Matt say, “Sit up for me.”

 

Your eyes slowly open to see Matt is now shirtless and only in his briefs, his jeans discarded on the floor. You do as you’re told and look up to the blond who grabs your dress and pulls it over your head and tosses it away, he then leans down and unclips your bra and pulls away to place a trail of kisses from your neck up to your lips. He throws the garment away while kissing you with fervor, his hands going straight to your chest and massaging your flesh.

 

Matt can’t help but groan at the feel of your soft flesh finally in his hands, something that he’s been wanting to do for a long time. He gently pushes you back down and falls as well, but catches himself with one hand by your head.

 

He kisses you one more time before his soft lips blaze a trail down your neck to your collarbones, then he bites down lightly on the bone before ghosting his lips down between the valley of your breasts. Your hands cradle his head tentatively as he explores your body, by mapping every curve and making note of every noise you make due to his ministrations.

 

Matt is slow and soft in ghosting his lips around your nipple, then softly brushes them over the bud before give a teasing lick, then he’s sucking your peak into his mouth and making sure you feel the graze of his teeth. Matt does all of this while starting to grind into your again, both of your underwear still on but creating a lovey friction that has your cunt renewed with a fresh wave of arousal.

 

Matt’s hips are slow in grinding into you, but they’re pressed into you incredibly hard which has your back arching. Your fingers now tangle in Matt’s hair and pull slightly in your haze of euphoria. It all feels so great, the immense pleasure radiating between your legs to the gentle and loving attention showered on your chest. Your legs end up wrapping around Matt’s waist to keep him close, the width of his body stretching the muscles in your thighs.

 

Everything about him is so large, which is something you’re very grateful for. His large frame makes you feel safe and protected, which is something you never knew you needed. It feels good to be so dwarfed under Matt, to be sheltered from the ugliness of the world and given so much more in return. Matt is very thorough in appreciating your body; his hands and mouth seem to be everywhere while his cock remains steadfast in grinding into you.

 

Which reminds you. Matt’s very hard and throbbing member is practically begging to be buried in you, which you can tell by the way he jolts into you and he groans more frequent. His hips seem to increase in speed and his arms now wrap around your waist to hold you in place.

 

The friction alone is doing wonders in building you up again, but just as quickly, Matt is now slowly lifting his body off you and leaning back on his knees. He pants with his cheeks flushed as he looks down at you, his glasses glinting in the light as they aim at your body. You whine in annoyance from his absence, then you’re calling his name when he slips back off the bed.

 

Matt grabs you by your ankles and pulls your body down the bed as he says, “Shhhhh it’s ok, Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

 

With Matt standing at the foot of the bed, he hooks your underwear with his fingers and pulls the fabric down your legs and throws them away. Removing his own briefs, you’re both soon completely naked and exposed to each other. Matt stands between your legs and rests your calves over his forearms and grips your hips. His hard cock is finally free, the heavy weight of his meat lays flat on your pussy lips and has no trouble in gliding through your wetness up to your clit.

 

“Fuck! I feel like I’ve been waiting for this for far too long.” Matt confesses with his eyes closed, his hips slowly rock into you and drenches the underside of his cock with your arousal.

 

“So have I Matty, I’ve wanted you for so long that this almost feels unreal, like any moment I could wake from this dream.”

 

Matt’s eyes shoot open with a snarl on his face as he says, “I swear to fucking god, if this is another dream. I am going to find you, tie you to my bed and fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for a week.”, which he emphasizes by leaning down to suck a nipple harshly into his mouth and rutting into you harder.

 

You gasp at the sudden change in his demeanor, but love it nonetheless. Soon he’s leaning up again and asking, “I want you to guide me in, princess.”

 

Leaning up on one elbow, your hand reaches out to touch the hard planes of his abs, travelling up to his pecs and scratching back down lightly. Matt continues to rock into you and remains patient while you do some exploring of your own. Your eyes fall to the hefty weight sliding between your folds, your voice is unable to resist commenting, “Daddy, I think I love your cock!” three of your fingers find the topside of his cock and run from the base to the tip, then your index finger brushes from side to side on the head.

 

Matt breathes in sharply before huffing a small laugh, “Do you?”

 

Your fingers quickly dip into your cunt and return to his cock wet and dripping, smoothing along his long length and making Matt buck into you.

 

“Yes, I do.” You say with your gaze fixed between your legs.

 

“Then be a good girl and put Daddy in.”

 

You ever know that feeling, when you’re so incredibly horny that you just NEED something inside you. A very hard thick cock preferably, but no matter what or who you do, you’re never truly satisfied. Well now you’re pretty sure that feeling will be nothing but a distant memory. With the proposition of a lifetime presented to you, you were fairly sure you’re going to be satisfied every damn day.

 

First Kylo, now Matt, and then Ben.

 

With each triplet, you were slowly being filled with a sense of fulfillment and serenity but also an uncontrollable wave of lust. Your mind was slowly falling down the rabbit hole as the thought of being filled emotionally and physically by each triplet, played on your mind nearly every hour of the day.

 

With Matt retreating a bit, you’re brought out of your thoughts. The anticipation electrified your nerves as you placed the head of his cock at your entrance. With the tip encased by your pussy lips, you fall back on the bed and place your hands over Matt’s on your hips.

 

Then ever so slowly, Matt finally pushes into you.

 

And it is amazing.

 

Matt hisses at your tight warm wetness and you groan at the feel of his very robust cock stretching your walls, delving into you deeply. The attentive blond is slow in his movements as he remains focused on your wellbeing. With his eyes focused on you to see if you’re in any discomfort, Matt is pleased to see your face twisted in ecstasy.

 

Then when Matt finally buries his cock as far as he can go without causing you pain, he stops and savors the feel of your tight channel almost fully encasing his cock. There’s probably an inch or two of his cock exposed, which is something he’s grown use to since every woman he’s been with couldn’t take him all.

 

Ripples of intense pleasure generates more of your slick to flow, with flicks of electricity working through your muscles and heating your body. With your legs spread wide and your body on display for Matt, you’re also given the perfect view of the sex god above you. You love the way he clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut, no doubt concentrating on trying to give your body time to adjust.

 

Your pussy walls can’t help but spasm slightly around the thick intrusion, which has Matt hissing, “Fuck, princess. You’re everything I’ve wanted. The only thing I’ve dreamed of for months, but so much better.”

 

Nothing but a small whimper and mumble of Matt’s name escapes your lips, your brain short-circuiting from being so impossibly full.

 

Matt hunches over slightly and inhales a long breath, then opens his eyes and just as slowly drags his cock from your cunt, almost fully exiting your hole before plunging back in. And Matt’s entire body vibrates, the feel of your silken walls swallowing him is almost too much.

 

Moaning loudly, you can’t help but fist one hand in the covers by your head and clutch onto Matt’s forearm with your other hand.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight! My little girl has such a perfect pussy.” Matt says while pulling out and sinking back in again.

 

With Matt setting a gentle and steady rhythm, you can’t help but savor the feel of his impossibly large cock dragging deliciously slowly inside you. You’re almost thankful for his carefulness, almost. While you enjoy a good rough fucking, it’s nice to have your cunt so lavishly worshipped with slow thrusts.

 

You can’t help but moan, “Fuck, Daddy. You feel so good!”

 

Which has Matt snapping into you, no doubt taken aback but enjoying the sound of you calling him Daddy so wantonly. The snap of his hips felt amazing, something you want to feel more of. So with your mind coming up with a solution, your mouth quickly opens, “Daddy, do that again!”

 

And Matt knows what you mean, but instead drags his cock within you even slower and smirks down at your frown and blazing eyes.

 

“Do what again, princess?” he asks with fake cluelessness while licking his thumb and rubbing over your clit in time with his thrusts. With your leg now unsupported by Matt’s forearm, it hangs by his hip. But you hook the limb around his back, pulling him forward and urging him to fuck you harder.

 

Your voice whines, “Daddyy!” full sentences escaping you at the moment as such lovely attention is pressed on your nub.

 

Then with a chuckle, Matt finally says, “Don’t worry princess, I know what you need.”

 

Then the most savage snap of his hips pushes his cock into you all the way, the exposed inches of his cock at the base are now buried in your heat, which is something no other female has accomplished. This was something both of you were not expecting at all, in fact the feel of your cunt swallowing Matt whole has both of you gasping and groaning loudly.

 

“OH FUCK!” your usually quiet voice now screams.

 

Matt has taken hold of your hips again, his instincts drive him into you harder as he chases the sweet sensation of your pussy massaging his cock tightly.

 

Matt is now thrusting into you with vigor, grunting like an animal and hissing everytime you clench. Your tits bounce upwards with every thrust, in fact your entire body moves upwards the bed with every thrust. The only reason you haven’t moved away from Matt, is because he has a very tight grip on your hips and holds you close almost possessively.

 

Which is understandable when you both experience pleasure this intense. This is definitely something you’re going to need often.

 

Matt is starting to pant now with the amount of energy he’s exerting to pound into you, but he still manages to say, “You take Daddy so well.”

 

If your cheeks weren’t already flushed, you would be blushing from Matt’s words.

 

And actually, Matt’s constant praises are doing something sinful to you. Your body reacts with your core tightening periodically and sucking his meat back in greedily, your dirty mouth can’t help but spew various moans and filthy words. You’re writhing in ecstasy as the most pleasurable sensation is repeatedly pounded into your cunt.

 

Then Matt is releasing your hips, hunching over to suck your nipple into his mouth and holding you in place by wrapping his arms around your waist. Your hands immediately tangle in his hair, then one hand wanders to his shoulder blade and digs in for dear life as you try to hang on.

 

Matt is in total control, and is loving every second of it. His mouth grins around your nipple before he give a teasing nibble. Your legs wrap around his waist and in this position Matt is at the perfect angle to grind against your clit with every thrust.

 

And just like that. You’re cumming so suddenly and hard that you’re clawing Matt’s back and neck, and screaming “DADDY!”

 

“FUUUCK!” Matt roars with his face falling into your chest. His thrusts are persistent and feel incredible as you ride out your orgasm.

 

Your body is tensing, your eyes are rolling back and your pussy flutters tightly around Matt’s member. Which still happens to be pounding in and out of you. You thought Matt would have cum by now, but it seems his energy is endless or something, because the blond is now exiting your cunt and standing up straight.

 

Then in your tired state you vaguely hear Matt say, “Move up the bed.”

 

You’re unresponsive and blatantly ignoring his request. Your muscles and mind are far too fucked to do anything. So with your eyes closed and chest heaving, you’re only aware of the coldness caressing your front from Matt’s absence.

 

You’re only given six seconds to comply before you’re suddenly being flipped on your stomach and given a very powerful smack to your ass.

 

You squeal in surprise and pain, but with a hint of excitement as Matt repeats with a commanding tone, “I said, move up the bed.”

 

His voice leaves no room for refusal. So with tired limbs you crawl up the bed on all fours, unintentionally putting your glistening cunt on display.

 

You reach the pillows and go to lie on your back, but are halted by firm hands gripping your hips and holding your ass up. Then you feel the lovely warm velvetiness of Matt’s tongue sliding into your cunt and assaulting the hole with as much vigor as he can muster. He laves at your essence and groans into your cunt.

 

Matt then easily slips three of his fingers into your cunt and groans, “FUCK! I will never grow tired of the taste of your pussy. Every time you’re with me I want you sitting on my face. Understood, princess?”

 

“YES! Fuck yes! Whatever you want, Daddy. Just please don’t stop.”

 

But Matt stops anyway. Which has you actually growling in frustration. But soon enough he’s flipping you around and spreading your legs again. Then the sight of Matt’s aching cock is in perfect view. You can see he’s leaking an abundance of pre-cum and is so swollen he looks intimidating.

 

Matt looks down at your sweaty form and appreciates the way you look at him so adoringly. Then his breath is hitching when you say, “Daddy, if you don’t put your cock back inside me, I’m going to tackle you and fuck you myself.”

 

Matt only answers you with a small smirk before saying, “That’s my girl.”

 

Then he’s falling down and catching himself by your head. He hovers above you while grabbing his cock and lining himself up. Then just as quickly he’s plunging back in your heat. And now, Matt hammers into you with no remorse, his only drive is chasing his own release after giving you so many.

 

Matt is truly fucking you now. His hips snap into you hard and fast, pushing his dick greedily into your cunt with you hanging on for the ride of your life.

 

Matt delivers powerful thrusts that have the air literally knocked out of you. He huffs by your neck with every dive into you and grits his teeth when his hips meet yours. You’re both so close now. Your second orgasm is approaching a lot faster than ever and threatens to wash over you with every pound to your cunt.

 

You don’t know how Matt is starving off his own climax. But if you consider his strong sense of will power he’s displayed throughout his entire life, then it kind of makes sense that he would be just as controlled in the bedroom.

 

Your sex is slick with your cum and arousal, filling the room with wet smacks and squelching sounds. Both of your heavy breaths and strained moans fill the air, with the smell of sex accompanying it. The entire room is now a den of sin as you both fuck like animals.

 

With Matt dragging short breaths into his lungs, he eventually pants by your ear, “Princess, I need you do to something for me.”

 

And if you weren’t afraid of his reprimand for not answering him, you would have ignored his question in favor of concentrating on your impending climax.

 

So with great struggle, you ask, “What, Daddy?”

 

And then the next three little words are like magic, “Cum for me!”

 

You don’t know if you should be ashamed or amazed, at the fact you body obeyed without question. Your body responded by immediately strangling the fuck out of Matt’s cock for the second time that day and pushing you into another orgasm.

 

“(Y/N)!” Matt roars your name as his hips stutter into your cunt and the first hot spurts of cum coat your walls. Soon enough Matt groans loudly while stuffing you with his cock to the hilt as he empties his large load inside you. Dribbles of your combined cum leaks out the sides of your pussy, making a beautiful mess on the covers beneath you.

 

And you.

 

You are absolutely wrecked now.

 

Your entire body falls limp as the multitude of orgasms finally take their toll on your form. You’re a panting mess as pure fucking bliss courses through your entire being. And Matt isn’t far off either.

He breathes heavily against your skin and clutches you as close as he can, latching onto you as the last remnants of cum fill you.

 

You have no idea how long you both stay like that. Time is now but a distant memory as your mind succumbs to the hazy fog of sleep and euphoria. The only thing you’re aware of, is the sex god above you panting and slowly moving his weight off you.

 

Matt falls on his back beside you, wincing at the cool air caressing his slowly softening cock. In his weakened state he still manages to manipulate your body to lay on most of his chest with your thigh hitched up around his waist. Very slowly, both of your breathing evens out to a steady rhythm.

 

Then, just before you fall under the most peaceful and blissed out sleep of your life, you hear Matt mumble, “See, I told you I was going to take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no chill when it comes to chapters. You can either enjoy them long or……………… also long. There is nothing else. And I hope y’all don’t mind them, because writing long smuts is a must for me. I just have to! My thirst has no chill or end.
> 
> And thank you again for reading.


	7. Disobedience Yields Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a punishment or reward? I can't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late to the Halloween game, but oh well. Enjoy!

**Ben**

 

Tonight couldn’t come any quicker.

 

Work just seemed to drag on today, usually you would speed through Friday’s because that’s when you had to pick up random jobs from your slack colleagues. But not even the large work load could distract you from the time slowly ticking by. You would look at the clock every hour and find only 10 minutes has actually passed. You felt like the clock was mocking you somehow, knowing that you were excited to go to a party with Ben. A Halloween party to be exact.

 

What didn’t help either, was when Ben sent you a few texts not so subtly telling you that he definitely planned to fuck tonight. He sent messages expressing his desire for you to wear something that’s easy to get out of, or something you didn’t mind being torn to shreds. He sent other texts that had your legs closing tightly and your womanhood clenching. That’s when you truly felt every single second tick by.

 

With the actual date of Halloween falling on a Wednesday, you both were going to spend the Friday before it celebrating, as was the rest of the adults in the country. While you struggled to find an outfit that would drive Ben crazy, the idea for it finally popped in your head halfway through the week. You dug through your old belongings and finally stumbled upon the box containing things from your teenage years. Sifting through the stuff, you eventually found the thing you were looking for. You dropped the outfit off at the tailors to be altered, then continued with your week and waited for Friday to arrive.

 

While you both were going together to the same party, you insisted on taking separate cars and getting ready at your own home. Ben refused vehemently, insisting that you should spend as much time with him as you could. And although you agreed, you knew you wouldn’t get one foot out the door if he saw you in your costume. You relayed this to Ben and told him how much you wanted to have fun tonight with him at the party.

 

Your words only excited him further as his imagination ran wild with pictures of you in various costumes. His thoughts alone had his cock hardening almost instantly at work, which was both surprising and an inconvenience. He had to take care of himself in his private bathroom, doing away with his desire as images of you flitted behind his eyes.

 

Eventually, Ben agreed to your terms, but did so with blatant distaste and a large amount of grumbling. You told him it would all be worth it, which he said he would be holding you to.

 

 

 

So with 5pm rolling around, you were quick to dash out of work and pick up your costume. You were pleased to see the tailor followed all of your suggestions, practically bringing your costume to reality from your mind.

 

Paying for your altered costume, you make your way home and prepare for a wonderful night.

 

When you got home you spent a long time relaxing, basking in the calming atmosphere before a rager of a night. You took a long deserved nap and woke up just in time to get ready for the party. With your body properly rested and the witching hour almost upon you, you showered and dressed in your outfit, looking yourself over in the mirror and smiling.

 

You were definitely sure this was going to drive Ben wild. With your phone chiming that the uber was out front, you stuffed what you needed in your pockets before leaving. Checking your phone one last time, you saw a few messages, the first is from Ben, “I’ll see you soon. xoxox”.

 

The sweet sentiment in his message doesn’t fail in warming your cheeks and heart. Sending him a message back with hearts and kisses attached, you check the next text. It’s from Kylo and urges you to be careful, smart and safe tonight. You sent him back a reply to soothe his worries. The next text was from Matt and was basically the same at Kylo’s except he told you to have fun. You sent him back a suitable reply and told him to have a good night as well. Putting your phone away, you locked your house and hopped in the uber, ready to have a good night.

 

 

 

During the drive there, you contemplated how lucky you were to go to a Halloween party with Ben. With Ben you didn’t have to beg and plead for him to wear a costume, the extrovert of the triplets is always eager to participate in fun social events. So thankfully you didn’t have to wrestle him into a cheap costume, like you would have with Kylo or Matt. As you compared and analyzed the different traits and qualities of each triplet, you couldn’t help deciding each of them is perfect in every way.

 

While you could have gone on for hours just thinking about them, the uber driver parked the car and let you know you’d arrived. You stare out the window at the monstrously huge party in front of you.

 

Ben told you the party is at a modern warehouse, left unused by his company as they wait for the proper permits to start work. You don’t know why he told you the warehouse was modern, the fact seems trivial when throwing a Halloween party. But when you arrived, you understood why Ben mentioned it. After hopping out of the car with your mouth open wide, the uber driver drove off and you were left in awe as the thumping warehouse resembled more of a new nightclub than a manufacturing plant.

 

People loitered outside, cups and bottles lay on the ground, laser lights shot in all directions and the unmistakable stench of alcohol and sex could be smelt in the air.

 

You made your way to the large roller door that retracted into the roof, putting the rave like party on display. Walking through the entrance, you were blinded by the lights while trying to send a quick text to Ben that you were here. And almost immediately, he sent a text back saying he was five minutes away.

 

Smiling down at the screen, you put your phone away and navigated your way to the large makeshift bar. Ordering something sweet and subtly adjusting your outfit, you couldn’t help but notice a few gazes locked on your form. It seems your costume is effecting everyone, but who could blame them, you knew you looked great.

 

Handing some cash to the bartender and grabbing your drink, you turn around and observe the party.

Smiling around the lip of your cup, you take a big swig and enjoy the sweet taste coating your tongue and smoothly sliding down your throat. While you wait for Ben you bide your time by observing everyone else’s costumes. The ingenuity of some of the people, is staggering. Some people went all out in their outfits as they show amazing skill in makeup, prosthetics, and dedication to nail the person or thing they’re dressed as.

 

While your costume was basic, it still managed to capture more peoples attention than the leather vixens or lingerie wearing animals. More than once you had to reject a few people offering to buy you drinks, and even had to push a few grabby hands off your waist. So ordering a third drink for yourself, you make your way through the crowds and to the other side of the warehouse. Checking your phone you see its been nearly ten minutes since Ben’s last text.

 

You don’t want to seem clingy by texting him he’s five minutes late, even for you that’s a bit much. But you don’t like being alone in an environment like this, having so many people eyeing you up and down like a piece of meat. You feel exposed and uncomfortable, being the proverbial wallflower while you wait for a guy. So you bring your phone out one more time and text Ben, “Ben hurry up, creepy guys keep offering to buy me drinks”.

 

Ben replies instantly, “Tell them to fuck off, you’re spoken for. And I am literally pulling into the parking lot, so hold on babygirl.”

 

You drain the contents of your cup and keep an eye out for Ben.

 

 

While you do that, Ben dashes out of his car and races towards the entrance of the warehouse, pulling his flask out and downing a large swig of the liquid fire. Ben stomps through the crowds and glares at every male he see’s, wondering if it were them that was hitting on you. While some men cowered under Ben’s harsh glare, the women in the crowds couldn’t help but swoon and fan themselves, completely in awe of him.

 

Ben stopped and scanned the crowd, ignoring all of the females undressing him with their eyes.

 

And that’s when you finally spotted Ben. As soon as your eyes found him, his own landed on you. And the sight of you had Ben’s eyes immediately widening and his mouth falling open. If you were closer, you would be able to see his pupils dilating and the twitch in his pants from his slowly waking manhood.

 

From across the room, you could see Ben’s eyes travel from your shiny black leather heels and up your legs. You stood waiting on the other side of the cramped room, leaning against the cool metal wall. Ben didn’t know if you intended to stand in such a seductive pose, but you were obviously aware that your outfit would be enough to rile any man up. You had one ankle crossed over the other, your arms folded under your breasts and a cup in your other hand. You stood up straight and dropped your empty cup, slowly making your way over to Ben and revealing the rest of your clothing or lack there of.

 

Ben did the same, gravitating towards you as he took in the rest of your costume.

 

Your wore black thigh-high stockings that were attached to a garter belt hidden beneath your high-waisted miniskirt. The lovely skin of your mid-section is exposed by your white blouse tied into a knot under your breasts, with the buttons done up all the way to the center of your clavicle.

 

With your bosom hidden beneath the button-up blouse, it only added fuel to the imagination of what lay beneath. You wore a thin black tie that hung loose under your collar, swaying with every move of your body and doubling as a leash of sorts. Ben couldn’t help but notice that the tie and rest of your outfit looked familiar.

 

But as he drew closer, he found the ensemble was completed with you wearing a normal sized blazer.

 

And that’s when Ben saw it, the unmistakable emblem of your high school logo stitched on the front pocket by your right breast. You were wearing your old high school uniform, but obviously made a few upgrades. Or downgrades, considering a vast amount of fabric is missing. The sight of you dressed like this, has Ben literally salivating and his cock jumping to life.

 

While Ben was taking you in, you did the same.

 

Ben was wearing probably the most mouthwatering suit you’ve ever seen on him. Not only were all male eyes on you, but every female in the room zeroed in on Ben, drinking in the tall glass of water that he is.

 

Ben seemed to move in slow-motion towards you, his eyes devouring you with a smile on his face, with you doing the same and seemingly floating towards him. He wore a black suit hugging his body in all the right places, a deep dark red silk dress shirt with three of the top buttons left undone to expose his muscled chest and a handkerchief of the same colour in his front jacket pocket.

 

To complete his ‘ _costume_ ’, he wore devil horns that sat protruding from his luscious locks. With the headband hidden by his silky waves, it looked like the horns actually grew from his skull, which only enhanced his costume as Satan. The horns were small and pointy, the same red as the rest of his clothing and with his distinguished beard completing his look, it only added to his portrayal of Lucifer.

 

Ben’s choice in costume suited him very well; by dressing as the most beautiful of all the angels, no one could have done _‘The Father of Sin’_ justice. As the physical embodiment of the lustful ‘ _Prince of Darkness_ ’, Ben pulled the look off with such incredible accuracy, that you heard people whispering that the Devil walks the earth tonight and is hunting for the most pure of souls to defile.

 

And right now, the Devil had his sights set on you.

 

As Ben finally stood in front of you, he brought his index finger up to his lips and brushed them along the soft petals as he looked you over.

 

His other hand pushed your jacket aside to trace around the side of your breast, appreciating the full view of your outfit. Then he’s leaning down by your ear and whispering seductively, “Babygirl, it’s like you read my mind.”

 

You play with the tie hanging between your breasts, brushing your lips along his cheek to look at him with an innocent smile on your face, “I’m glad this pleases you, Daddy.”

 

If you weren’t standing so close to Ben, then his answering growl would’ve gone unheard. And the way you worded your answer, is downright wicked. Ben suddenly pulls you closer and devours your lips in a hungry kiss. His arms wrap around you possessively, showing every other person in the room who you belong to and who exactly you’re going home with tonight.

 

With your body so close to his, it’s easy to feel the outline of his large member pressed against your lower belly, threatening to burst from the tight material of his pants. Your hands snake under his jacket and around to his back, lightly clawing down the hard muscles and resting on his lower back as you pull yourself as hard as you can against him.

 

You both groan into the kiss, completely forgetting you’re in a room full of people. Not that you care, but the music muffles any noises you both make, keeping one thing you’re both doing for your ears only. One of your hands eventually slides up Ben’s chiseled abs and chest, snaking around his neck and tangling in the silky locks. Ben does the same, but grabs a handful of your ass with his other hand, making sure to squeeze and pull you into him harder.

 

Soon his velvety tongue slides against yours, the taste of a sweet alcohol invades your mouth. Both the taste and feel of Ben everywhere, is intoxicating you faster than any other substance you’ve taken. His body alone is a drug; addictive and just plain euphoric. He seduces you as easily as luring Eve to the apple in Eden.

 

Soon you both pull away for air, panting all the while trying to regain some semblance of composure. Both of your bodies heave in tandem, like a harmonious push and pull of ocean waves.

 

It’s a truly wondrous sight to see. The exterior of Ben is dark and alluring, while you are light and teasingly pure. To see both of you joining, has a lot of the people in the room wishing they were either you or Ben, wishing it was them experiencing the blatant pleasure oozing from your being.

 

But being the greedy people that you are, Ben leads you to the dance floor by your waist, and you follow him like a dutiful worshipper. Ben is proud to see every man in your vicinity turn and stare at you like hungry wolves. Ben holds you close and can’t help but smirk at every man that sends him a jealous glare. He’s proud to show you off and even prouder to finally have you in his arms. But not only that, he’s proud that out of everyone else in your life, you’ve decided to give yourself to him. To have your love, is one of Ben’s greatest and most treasured possessions in his life.

 

Near the center of the hundreds of bodies grinding and moving with the music, Ben halts and brings your figure close to his. Away from the prying eyes of the people on the outskirts of the dancing pit, you both had privacy due to the ignorant people dancing around you, only aware of the music and their own moving bodies.

 

Ben’s piercing eyes shine through the laser lights and darkness, focused only on you as he moves both of you to the hypnotic music. Your arms looped around his neck with your body flush against his, letting him guide you.

 

It was so sinful, to see you in something you wore as a teenager. A uniform no less, from a school that prided itself on it’s morals and ethics. That’s prestigious in the educational community and has nothing but a pure and unsullied reputation. And now, you spit in the face of that fascist school by altering the uniform to torment the souls and bodies of men.

 

As Ben looked at you now, he could see the familiar fabric of the school’s uniform. From the pleated skirt, to the colour of the pinstripes on your black blazer and the expensive buttons threatening to burst from your full bosom pushing the blouse.

 

You and Ben danced to the music like gods unaware of the mortals around you, complete absorbed by each other and only each other. Everyone else disappeared as you ground your ass into Ben and drank from his flask. Ben held you close and shamelessly kissed and sucked your neck, enjoying your sweet skin and body against him.

 

As time moves forward and song after song played, both of your arousal was at the breaking point. There’s only so much build up both of you could take before lust started calling the shots. After dancing the better part of the night away, you weren’t surprised to find Ben maneuvering you both down a secluded hallway, leading you away from the pulsing bodies and music. Halloween decorations littered the modern warehouse at every corner with red glow in the dark paint splattered every few meters on the ground and walls.

 

Following Ben up some stairs and down a few more corridors, he finally pulls you into a room that overlooks the entire rave. As you move closer to the window, you can see the bodies writhing together in sync with the music, completely lost in a sea of lust and joy. Everyone is drunk and you can see a few people doing a little more than just kissing.

 

As you watch the people below, you can see Ben glide up behind you in the reflection of the window, his eyes glued to you and only you.

 

Ben snakes his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder, lightly pushing his hard cock against your ass. A pleased sigh leaves your lips as your hand lifts back and laces in Ben’s hair, your other hand gripping his forearm.

 

You push your physique back, molding it into Ben’s hard body as his deep voice seductively asks you, “If I told you, that the people below couldn’t see through this window, would you let me fuck you?”

 

Your eyes flicker and struggle to stay open as Ben starts to sway with the music, his hips not shying away from pushing into you with the beat of song. You answer lightly, with an airy exhale, “Yes.”

 

A pleased hum rumbles by your ear as Ben leans down to nuzzle your neck. Then he says against your skin, “If I told you, that the people below could see us, would you still let me fuck you?”

 

A small smile tugs at your lips at that question. The situation is more than what you could have asked for, from the costumes, choice in venue and the very music is perfect for the sinful predicament this is turning into. Ben awaits your answer, biding his time by sucking and nipping your neck.

 

Your palm gripping his forearm travels to his hand and guides it down. You do the same with his other hand, except guide it up towards your chest. You then place one hand on your right breast and dip the other under your skirt and place him straight on your cunt. You control his movements against your sex as you answer, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

And Ben groans loudly, grinding his palm into your sex as his cock does the same to your ass. His other hand squeezes your breast through the layers of clothes, his entire body is now everywhere as he encases you wholly.

 

Then you hear him whisper, “You’re not so innocent after all, babygirl.”

 

With your head falling back on his shoulder, you reply with a breathy whisper, “Only on the outside.”

 

Ben’s deep chuckle vibrates against your back, his words filtering through your hair, “Barely, your costume is sexier than all the latex wrapped whores down below.” His words sending a pleasant shiver down your spine and puts a half smile on your lips.

 

With your hands atop his and guiding him, you soon have to brace yourself against the window as Ben’s strength pushes you forward. Your palms lay flat against the cool glass, fogging around your fingers as your heated skin comes in contact. Soon your breath fogs up the window as your panting grows heavier with every finger dragged against your clothed sex.

 

Your body rocks against Ben, something you can see being mirrored in the glass in front of you. You watch Ben grind into your ass earnestly, his hands never ceasing their crusade of teasing you. His eyes soon flick up and find yours staring at him in the reflection. With a devilish smile spreading across his face, Ben pushes your underwear to the side and slides one thick finger along your folds and into your wet cunt. You gasp at the sudden intrusion, but rock into his palm nonetheless, which only makes Ben’s grin grow wider.

 

He looks positively devilish, the way he grins at you wickedly and hugs you possessively. The laser lights shimmering off his small pointed horns, only add to his seductive exterior.

 

Ben pumps into you slowly, letting you feel the delicious drag of his long digit along your walls. In this position it’s easy for him to curl his finger and repeatedly plunge straight into your g-spot, which pulls various gasps and moans from you.

 

Your back arches in response to the lovely attention showered on your sensitive sponge, which in turn as more of your desire dripping and coating your inner thighs and Ben’s hand. But then he’s withdrawing from your heat and bringing his hand up towards your face. You think he’s going to make you taste your own desire, but instead he sucks them into his own mouth, moaning around the digits.

 

With Ben’s face resting on your shoulder, your given the perfect show as he groans around his fingers, “Such a tasty little cunt, so sweet. And all mine.”

 

You can’t help but whimper in reply, your hips thrusting back against his very hard member. With his eyes closed, Ben hunches and arches his back away from you, grinding into you three more times before pulling away completely.

 

You whine his name, but soon find yourself being spun around and pushed against the glass. With a hand on either side of your head, Ben gazes down at you with a completely ravenous look on his face. He breathes through his nose, making his entire body heave with every breath and his hair sway with every movement.

 

His horns remain in place, a glint reflecting off the material from the lights below. And with his silky red shirt open a fair way down his chest, his exposed flesh shines in the light, his sweat accentuating the toned and ripped muscles beneath.

 

There is no greater thrill, than doing something while knowing you’re not supposed to be doing it. You were fulfilling a few of Ben’s many desires with just one outfit. You were the manifestation of Ben’s most depraved desires, the very center of what he craves most. And that is to be able to totally and utterly defile and corrupt your perfect image. He wanted you a dripping mess of combined cum, sweat and tears, to be so fully wrecked by his body and words, that the only thing on your lips, is his name.

 

If it weren’t for your exposed flesh, you almost looked wholly innocent. You looked like something Ben knew he shouldn’t even be near, like his very presence could dirty you. But this is what Ben wanted. He wanted to be the one to take your innocence, to take everything from you, but give back so much more in return. Ben wanted to provide you with every single thing you ever wanted and needed, as long as the only thing you needed most, was him.

 

Ben never got to be your first, so right now, he’s going to make up for lost time. Right now, Ben can finally fulfill one of his fantasies, he can finally put to bed his most coveted desire. You.

 

Ben’s hands dragged down from the glass and rested on your shoulders before moving down further and cupping your full breasts. Then he pushed your jacket apart and over your shoulders and down your arms. Your long sleeves concealed your goosebumps, but did nothing to shelter your flesh from the cool air or glass behind you.

 

Moving your tie to the side, Ben undid the buttons of your shirt, revealing your plump chest encased by the most sinful black bra he’s ever laid eyes on. Ben was quick to bury his face in your soft bosom, reveling in the warm flesh that just beckoned his name. You cradled his head but still tried to gain some friction on your neglected sex, which Ben knew full well was driving you crazy.

 

Your feeble attempts to push your hips forward and grind onto Ben was both heartening and pleasing to see. Ben couldn’t help but chuckle as you whined above him, your neediness apparent in your voice and movements.

 

You tugged Ben’s hair roughly after losing your patience, something you’re known not to have much of. After all, patience is a virtue, and tonight is definitely not the night for such purity. So with Ben gazing up at you from your chest, you grip his hair roughly and bring his lips closer, kissing him hard and using your lustful fury to show him that your control his wearing thin.

 

Ben groans into your mouth between kisses, “There’s my babygirl! I thought you’d never come out to play.”

 

Ben is keeping his hips away from you on purpose, enjoying the feel of you clinging to him so desperately. So moving one hand down, you grip his cock from the outside of his pants and palm him agonizingly slow. Ben gasps into your mouth and literally jerks into you, almost crushing you against the glass as he presses closer.

 

With Ben slowly submitting to his fleshy desires, you hitch your leg up around his waist and remove your hand. With your free hand you close the distance by pulling Ben’s hips flush with yours and grind directly onto his hard cock.

 

You both moan at the same time, the sound almost disappearing in the music pounding outside the room. The room that shields you both, giving you the privacy you need to continue this further. But, you don’t actually know if the room is private, if the people below can see you through the window. Ben never actually gave a definite answer on the subject.

 

But you stand by what you said. You don’t actually care if people can see you, as the thought of being seen is actually adding fuel between your legs. And it seems Ben doesn’t care either, especially with the way he’s rutting into you. He holds your leg up by the bend of your knee, but soon smoothes his hand down to your ass, squeezing the flesh and pulling you closer.

 

With Ben placing kisses down your jaw and to your neck, you can’t help but breathlessly whine, “Ben, please. I can’t take much more, I need you.”

 

And you can practically feel his grin against your skin as he asks, “What do you need, babygirl?”

 

“You know what I need.”

 

Ben chuckles, “Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it.”

 

With your eyebrows frowning, you grunt, “Fuck!”

 

“Almost. Just a few more words, and I’m all yours.” Ben’s smooth voice replies to your frustration.

 

With a huff, you finally say, “I need you to fuck me, Daddy!”

 

“You’re damn right you do.”

 

And then Ben is leaning away from you to make quick work of his trousers, undoing them and pushing his briefs down a bit. He moves your panties to the side before lifting you up easily, supporting you against the glass with his strong arms and hands cupping your ass. You can feel the silky head of his cock brush against your wet lips and then the long shaft drag along your slit as he grinds into you, pulling moans from both of you.

 

This is the closest both of your sexes have ever been, the nakedness and intimate closeness has you both heady and absolutely drunk. With one of your hands clasped around Ben’s neck and gripping his hair like a rein, your other hand snakes down and aligns his cock with your entrance.

 

You’re both looking at each other while seemingly breathing in sync, waiting to see if there are any last minute refusals. But there’s only longing and apparent need etched on both of your faces, your bodies clinging to each other like a lifeline.

 

A moment of genuine concern and sincerity overcomes Ben, which has him asking, “Are you sure?”

 

A smile and small laugh accompanies your answer, “Yes, Daddy”

 

Then a ravenous glint sparks in Ben’s eyes just before he kisses you. With his lips against yours, his body engulfing, shadowing and consuming you, the push of his cock up into you completely steals your breath. The stretch from his wide girth has your hands clutching his shoulders tightly and your body tensing.

 

“CHRIST!” Ben hisses against your lips.

 

He forgoes pushing into you quickly, as he’d rather enjoy the pace of your warm wet cunt slowly swallowing him. With only one-third of his cock sheathed inside you, your tightness has Ben ready to fall to his knees. He’s never felt anything so divine wrapped around him, nothing can compare to your heavenly pussy.

 

You can hear Ben breathing heavily, or it’s yourself. You can’t really tell as your own heartbeat thumps in your ears, almost drowning out the music. But the feel of Ben stopping in his tracks, has your eyes snapping open. And before you can ask what’s wrong, Ben is pulling out slightly and plunging back in, pushing more of his cock in. Then he’s repeating that process over and over again, burying more of his thickness in your heat.

 

The head of Ben’s cock rubs deliciously along your walls with every plunge, pulling moans from your mouth and Ben’s new favourite word, “DADDY!”

 

He can’t help but comment, “That’s right, I’m your Daddy”, your words stoking his ego, libido and strength as he grows addicted to everything that falls from your lips.

 

Then with a rough snap of his hips, the full length of Ben’s robust cock finally sheathes inside you entirely. With both of you groaning “FUCK” at the same time, Ben halts his thrusts and stuffs you to the hilt, savoring the feel of you tight cunt wrapped around him.

 

But the moment doesn’t last long. Not even ten seconds later, and Ben is withdrawing from your heat and then shoving his fat cock back in all the way to the base. And then it’s open season.

 

Ben snaps his hips into you repeatedly, and all you can do is hold on. He grunts with every thrust, something that has your walls clenching unintentionally. And you are absolutely gone, at the mercy of the unrelenting pleasure being literally pounded into your cunt. With Ben’s head falling into the crook of your neck, you feel his hot breath on your skin with every pant.

 

You’ve been wanting this for so long, to have the sexual deviant of the trio between your legs. And now that you do have him, the feel and thought of your wish being granted has your orgasm approaching embarrassingly quick. You want this to last longer, to feel the building pleasure sliding through your body for as long as you can. But it seems your nerves and pussy has other plans. Ben can feel your pussy tightening further, the telltale sign of your impending climax.

 

Ben’s authoritive voice cuts against your skin, “Don’t you dare fucking cum! Not until I say so, understood?”

 

All you can answer is a weak, “O-ok”, which seems to settle Ben, for now.

 

Your cunt continues to lightly spasm, but it seems your efforts to hold of your climax is working. Until Ben delivers powerful blows to your cunt, essentially knocking around in your guts as his pelvic bone now pounds into your clit.

 

Then slowing down his pace a fraction, Ben emphasizes his next words with a powerful thrust, “Your. Such. A. Good. Girl.”

 

But his praise is the trigger for your orgasm, something Ben should have known that would have had you tumbling over the edge. He should have known. You’ve always craved his praises.

 

“FUUUCK!” Ben roars against your skin as your pussy clamps down like a vice. Your own scream mingles with Ben’s groans, deafening you both to everything else. Your eyes roll back and your muscles tense from head to toe, making your pussy clench tighter than anything else Ben’s ever felt.

 

You ride out your release on Ben’s cock, which so happens to be building in speed and continuing it’s crusade of sinking into you. Ben lifts his head off your shoulder and looks at you. He breathes heavily while giving you the most hard and cold glare ever. But if you weren’t so high, the look might have instilled panic in you or even frightened you, but alas, all you can do is smile dreamily as your cunt flutters happily.

 

You’re glad you didn’t restrain your release, especially when it felt so fucking good. In fact, you’re still yet to come down from such an explosive climax. And with Ben’s thrusts growing more rapid, you can’t help but lean forward and suck his bottom lip in your mouth. With a feral growl emitting from Ben’s throat, you smile in the face of the Devil. Especially when he does nothing to retaliate and actually allows you to continue.

 

But then he’s jerking his head back and placing a kiss on your cheek. His cold voice then growls against your skin, “You’re going to pay for that, babygirl!”

 

His words alone have you shivering in slight terror, but excitement as well. You know for damn sure he’ll make good on his word. When Ben makes a promise, he keeps it. You just hope it won’t be too bad for you.

 

Then with his incredible strength, Ben easily hoists you up just a little bit higher, which has his cock spearing into your g-spot repeatedly. And you are definitely going to cum again. “Fuck, Ben!” you moan with your head thrown back against the glass, exposing your delicate throat and plump chest.

 

The wet sounds your cunt makes as Ben sinks into you is absolutely filthy, but almost drowned out by the music downstairs. With his face falling in your tits, Ben impales you on his cock a few more times before he cums too. And then not even your chest can muffle the loud roar that escapes him, his voice actually seems to out shine the music below. His hips stutter into you as his hot seed pumps into you.

 

“(Y/N)!” Ben groans loudly, spilling everything he’s got into you. He continues to thrust into you, riding out his high. Your voice joins the symphony of sin, “FUCK YES, DADDY” as your second climax approaches.

 

And just before it does, Ben is pulling out of your cunt.

 

“NOOOOO!” you literally scream.

 

Ben only chuckles and dives his face into your neck and sucks a mark into your flesh. So much cum dribbles from your cunt and onto the floor. Ben shifts back and eyes your glistening cunt in the dim room, smiling happily before saying, “I told you, you were going to pay for that.”

 

You concede and say exactly what you think will get you what you need. Which is, “Ok I’m sorry, but you’ve had your fun. Now please! Make me cum! I was so close.”

 

Ben nuzzles your neck and laughs with fake sympathy in his voice, “Ohhhh, my poor babygirl.” Then what he says next, has you wide-eyed and trembling.

 

“This, is just the beginning.” And then Ben is lowering you to the ground with a sadistic smile on his face. While his face says he’s going to punish you without remorse, his body contradicts him as he stands close to make sure to don’t fall. He watches as your shaky legs struggle to stand in your heels, your hands also cling to him for dear life, his concern for you is something he’ll never be able to hide or shake.

 

So relenting just a fraction, Ben says, “I think we’ve been at this party long enough, don’t you?” and tucks his cock away before picking up your jacket and sweeping you up bridal style. You barely have time to answer as Ben swiftly makes his way out of the room and through a new series of hallways.

 

Walking down a new set of stairs and out a door, you find yourself outside at the back of the warehouse, seemingly bypassed the party entirely. Which you’re grateful for, since some people might have questioned why a big tall shadowy man is hauling you out with haste. Especially when you looked so drugged and high.

 

Ben makes his way to his car and gently places you in the passenger seat, making sure to buckle you up. He throws your jacket in the back before closing your door and making his way around the car.

 

Hopping in the driver seat, Ben quickly pulls out of the parking lot and speeds towards his home. Luckily, at this hour most of the roads are dead since people are still partying. And while you were enjoying the rave, going home with Ben is a much better idea as the needy throbbing in your core only grows with every second.

 

If you didn’t know Ben, you’d say his driving is terrifying considering he’s flying way over the speed limit and taking turns that should be half the speed he’s actually going. But knowing Ben in his teenager years, he’s had time to hone his driving abilities. He’s practically Vin Diesel.

 

The only thing that gets Ben to slow down, is the sight of your hand disappearing between your legs.

“(Y/N)! Get your fucking hand out of there!” his voice commands you. But with him behind the wheel, there isn’t much he can do to stop you.

 

With your hand nestled in your heat, your eyes rove over Ben and pick up the pace of rubbing your clit. Ben’s eyes flick between you and the road, his anger clear on his face as you blatantly ignore his order. And when he realizes you’re masturbating to the sight of him, well not even Ben can stop the blood flowing back to his cock. He tries to suppress the smile that threatens to crack his angry exterior, his carnal glee at seeing you pleasure yourself to the sight of him is downright amazing.

 

And Ben would let you continue as well, if you weren’t undermining his authority right now. So with his anger winning control of his actions, Ben growls, “You fucking brat!”

 

His hand nearest to you, closes the distance and forcefully grabs your wrist and throws your hand away. But only to replace your own and continue what you were doing. The feel of Ben’s fingers slowly but deliciously dragging along your cunt, has you moaning and arching into his touch.

 

As soon as Ben’s fingers touch the abundance of arousal soaking your panties, he snarls, “You’re so fucking needy”, which has you whining in response, “Yes, I need _you_ Ben”. And your body jolts back into the seat as Ben slams down on the accelerator, speeding even faster to his home.

 

While Ben’s gaze and attention is focused on the road ahead, his fingers still expertly rub you in all the right places. A talent Ben prides himself on, is his ability to make any woman cum in a matter of minutes, no matter what he’s doing. But he doesn’t want you to cum, he wants you suffer the same as he is right now. That way when he gets home he can give you his full attention and the punishment, you so deserve.

 

Your hands clutch his forearm and hand, hoping to control his movements and teasing’s. But alas, all Ben does is move his fingers away when you grind into him. All you can do is take the minimal contact of his fingers gently caressing your folds and nub.

 

Luckily though, the time it takes to get to Ben’s house is cut in half with his speeding. Not even 10 minutes later, and you’re pulling into Ben’s garage. He shuts the car off and throws open his door and makes his way around to you. Barely having a second to unbuckle yourself, Ben is soon throwing your door open and dragging you out.

 

Then he’s hauling you over his shoulder and charging into his house. A small squeal escapes you at the sudden change in altitude, but you smile nonetheless at being so easily manhandled by Ben. His strength has always been something you enjoyed as a kid, hanging off him and getting him to give you piggy back rides and whatnot. But now as an adult, you can enjoy the full capabilities of his strength.

 

You hear Ben say over his shoulder, “You couldn’t wait till we got home, could you?” and he delivers a smack to your ass. Your ass and cunt is so close to his face, he can smell your arousal. And Ben is literally salivating, his eyes rolling back as he turns his head and sucks a mark on your exposed cheek before delivering another slap. His cock is already hard again, has been for almost the entire duration of the drive home. Everytime he takes a step, it’s torture for the large member straining in his dress pants.

 

“How many times do I have to punish you, till you learn to do as you’re told. Hmmm?” Ben asks rhetorically, but you answer anyway, “As many times as you want, Daddy.”

 

Another slap to your ass and then Ben is throwing you on his large bed. He stands above you and watches as your panting form stares back. There isn’t a lick of fear on your face and Ben suspects on the inside is the same. All you do is drag your eyes all over his body while squeezing your thighs together tightly.

 

“Ever since you were a child, you never fucking listened to me.”

 

You wanted to say that you did listen to him, but stay silent as this doesn’t seem like the time to challenge him, again. Instead you watch as he removes layer after layer of his own clothing and soon he’s completely naked. Left in just his devil horns, it seems another very long and thick horn protrudes up towards his belly, throbbing in the cool air. His cock looks so swollen, so red and angry as it commands to be touched, to be buried in you.

 

Ben commands, “Take off your shirt”, and you obey quickly, hope sparking in your eyes that Ben may finally dowse the flames in your heat.

 

Then Ben is crawling towards you atop the bed, hovering above you before kissing you fiercely. Then he’s pulling away and flipping you on your stomach, arranging your form to be on all fours. The heavy weight of his body can be felt on your back as he moves your hair out of the way to kiss and nip your neck.

 

“Are you ready for your punishment, babygirl?”

 

Your voice stutters, “Y-yes”.

 

And Ben growls, “Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

You can feel Ben smile against your skin, “That’s my good girl”.

 

Then he placing a trail of kisses down your back, making his way to your rear. Leaning on his knees, Ben looks down at your ass peaking out from the miniskirt, your desire glinting down your inner thighs in the minimal light, beckoning him to taste you.

 

Which he does. He leans down and laps at your thighs, cleaning you and moaning at your sweet taste, “FUCK! My babygirl, who knew you had such a sweet little cunt.”

 

Your hips push back a fraction, begging Ben to delve into your cunt as you whine for him. And he does exactly that, shoving his face into your heat, nuzzling his nose into your wet panties and inhaling your intoxicating scent. You gasp at the lovely sensation and moan at the feel of Ben kissing your clothed lips, his tongue darting out for a second to gather some of your arousal on his taste buds.

 

If you could see Ben, you’d be privy to the sight of his eyes rolling back, his fingers clawing the covers and his cock twitching with his heartbeat. He’s never wanted anyone in his life so much.

 

Leaning back up on his knees, Ben eyes the delicate lace of your stockings wrapped around your thighs, his fingers hooking under the strap that’s attached to your garter belt. He slowly drags his fingers up the back of your thigh before pulling the strap and letting it snap back against your skin. You gasp at the sudden pinch, but arch back for more.

 

A final slap is delivered to your ass, both cheeks red and sensitive from Ben’s harsh, but fair treatment. Hooking your panties with his fingers, Ben rips the thin material from your body, exposing your glistening heat to his eyes and needy cock.

 

“OHHH FUCK! Look at you, so wet for me” his fingers slide up and down your pussy lips. But that’s about as much teasing he can take. He needs to feel you around his cock again.

 

Lining himself up with your hole, this time he slides in all the way. And both of you are groaning loudly, the sound un-muffled by the quiet room. This time, you both can clearly hear and enjoy every sound you each make.

 

Balls deep inside you, Ben only halts for a few seconds before dragging his thick cock from you, leaving only the tip in and slamming back in. His amazing thickness has you thrusting back on your own volition, greedy to feel him inside you over and over again.

 

Ben pants above you, “You have no idea, how long I’ve waited to have you wrapped around me. To have you moaning my name”, his hips smacking into your ass as he drives his cock into you.

 

And he feels so good. Everything about him is large, to his muscled frame, large hands gripping your hips and the thick meaty cock pounding into you. He’s everything you’ve ever wanted in a man. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. You know Ben is going to take care of all your needs and wants, its in his nature to do so when it comes to you. Even his _punishments_ end up being about pleasing you more than himself.

 

“Look what you do to your Daddy. Can you feel what you do to me, babygirl!”

 

And by feel, he means his largely swollen and engorged cock, seemingly doubled it’s normally erected size. He can only blame you. Your disobedient ways, scent and the very look of you has Ben on the precipice of falling into an animalistic rut. This is what you do to him, driving him to new heights as your tight little pussy sends him wild.

 

And you’re not fairing any better. Especially when Ben hoists your back against his chest and dips his hips to spear his cock up into you. He reduces his thrusts to an unbearably slow pace, letting you feel the heavenly drag of his thick meat along your walls. The ridge of his head catches your g-spot and everytime it does, a sensual moan falls from your lips.

 

With his large paws kneading your tits and his mouth sucking your neck, Ben’s other hand unclasps your bra and pulls the garment from you. He does the same with your miniskirt and chucks both away, leaving you in just your garter belt, stockings and heels. The cool air caresses your figure, but so does Ben’s hot body and breath, the mix sending shivers all over you.

 

Ben’s eyes greedily look over your shoulder and down your body, his thrusts never ceasing as he moans at the sight of you. With one hand grabbing your breast and the other travelling down to your sex, Ben finds your nub and circles it in time with his thrusts. “You’re so beautiful” he murmurs sincerely by your ear.

 

“So are you” you reply breathlessly.

 

A smile spreads across Ben’s face at your answer, and then he’s kissing your skin before speeding up his pace. Both of your breathing is getting heavier now, the precipice of your orgasms threatening to burst any minute. Ben fucks you hard, he pushes into you quickly and shallowly, like he can’t get enough of you.

 

The familiar clenching of your cunt starts up again, signally Ben of your impending climax. “Now, now babygirl. You don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

 

Your laugh catches Ben off guard, especially when you cunt gives a teasing vice like clench around his cock. “Babygirl!’ he warns you, with the hand kneading your breast pinching your nip slightly.

 

But you concede, your voice a breathy whine, “Ok, Daddy.” Your eyes squeeze shut when Ben circles your clit harder, pressing on the button with alternating pressure.

 

“Good girl” is the only answer he gives you before pushing you back down and driving into you deeply.

 

“So can I cum, Daddy? Please!” you plead, hoping he gives in and relents to the massive wave of pleasure pulsating in both of you. You hold out as best as you can, starving off your climax for Ben.

 

You look over your shoulder to chance a glance at Ben. And what you see is the most beautiful vision ever; Ben’s glistening and muscled body clutching you possessively as he sinks his cock into you greedily. And to top it off, his horns have stayed in place, unmovable during the midst of this sex-capade.

 

Your nails rip into his covers at the sight. And he smiles at you when he finally says, “When I cum, then you can. Ok, babygirl?”

 

“Yes, Daddy” the only thing your mind can think of to answer.

 

And just like the Devil, Ben was a beast. He fucked you hard and savagely, like a man possessed by Satan himself. Over and over again he slammed his thick cock into you, gripping you possessively close and using his immense strength to fuck you like no other. And your greedy cunt can’t do anything but accept him, your slick wetness easing his largeness as he dares you to cum without him.

 

Ben looks down to see a vision of beauty, his thick cock repeatedly disappearing into your tight cunt. “Oh fuck, babygirl. If you could see what I see!” Ben groans above you. He should have known by the feel of your cunt that you were tight, but the sight of him actually sinking into you, has Ben realizing just how divine you are.

 

And just like that, his orgasm hits him hard, taking over his body as he delivers the most powerful thrusts deep inside you. “CUM FOR ME!” Ben roars above you.

 

And that’s exactly what you do. Your scream tears through the room as the most blinding and powerful wave of ecstasy slams into you. Both of you are a mixed orchestra of moans, grunts, panting and the wet sound of your sexes meeting together. The last of Ben’s energy is directed to pumping his cock into you roughly, prolonging this sweet euphoria. You milk his cock for everything he’s got, the very beast pulsing in your core as you strangle the life from him.

 

“FUCK, (Y/N)!” he chants your name over and over, his hips slowly stuttering into you as his eyes roll back. The word “Daddy” falls from lips repeatedly like a prayer; your pussy quivering around Ben as the most blissful sensation settles in your mind, muscles and body.

 

Eventually Ben drives his cock into you for the last time, stuffing you and keeping your combined cum in your heat.

 

A long drawn out groan can be heard from Ben, the devilish brunet finally falling prey to weariness and exhaustion. And he’s never felt better; not one single person has been able to wear the sex-a-holic out.

 

Ben falls forward and pushes you down as well, but catches himself before crushing you. With his chest covering your back, you feel Ben nuzzling the back of your head and placing a kiss there, then he’s murmuring so sweetly, “You did so good, babygirl. So good!”

 

Falling to his side and bringing you along, Ben keeps his cock buried inside you, wanting to feel your silken walls for as long as he can. He spoons you with his large body and wraps his arm around your waist, unashamedly grabbing your breast in his hand and holding it.

 

You manage to kick you heels off and fling them off the bed, then you’re reaching back and grabbing the horns on Ben’s head, gently tugging them off and throwing them away as well. On the brink of falling unconscious, you murmur, “Thank you, Daddy”, with Ben happily humming a reply.

 

Both of you stay like that for the rest of the night, letting the unrelenting waves of bliss flow and lull you to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Kylo’s days because I have something different planned for him that will lead into something great.


	8. Very Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Working in retail during Christmas is, well hell.  
> But here’s a funny.
> 
> My bosses, whenever I do something right: You’re a good girl.
> 
> Me, with a large number of days without sex: *Whispers* Fuck, say it again.
> 
> Haha, I’m fucked up! 
> 
>  
> 
> But I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/Holiday and New Year. Enjoy this long ass chapter!!!

 

**Kylo**

 

It’s been a couple weeks since the start of the trial for this arrangement. Six weeks of pure bliss, happiness and perfect co-existence with the triplets. You never thought they could treat you any better than they already did, but as it turns out, they were great in proving you wrong.

 

Everyone has relaxed into a routine. But don’t let that fool you into thinking this is some boring and repetitive lifestyle. It’s anything but that. Not only are each triplet unpredictable, they never cease in surprising you with different things to do or explore. Exploring each other and the secret nooks and crannies of your city and the surrounding cities.

 

And while that’s thrilling to experience, you’re also fond of the days spent inside, snuggled up with either Matt, Ben or Kylo on the couch or in bed. Those days are the best because it’s just you and him, no distraction and nothing stopping you both from doing what you want to each other.

 

There are no boundaries, except for the ones concerning how long you get to spend with each triplet. As long as you’re back in time for your allocated time with the next Solo man, you were free to go and do as you please with the man you were with. And although that was nice, that means you could never really go anywhere overseas with them, since the time together would be spent mostly flying to the destination.

 

Except today, that was going to change.

 

 

 

It was Monday and the start of your time with Kylo. But in the morning after you exited the shower, you found Kylo lounging on your bed and playing with your phone. You shriek a little at seeing a person in your room when you were expecting no one. But when you see it’s just Kylo, you huff a laugh and run over to leap on top of him. He places your phone back on the nightstand and hugs you back, chuckling at your enthusiasm.

 

And while Kylo enjoys your affection, he has a surprise for you and he can’t hold it in for much longer. As you lay half naked on top of him, Kylo strokes your hair as he explains that he has come to a little sub-arrangement with his brothers. The arrangement is that he can have you for a WEEK!

 

You were going to get a whole week with Kylo, and some actual quality time together. You were skeptical at first, not believing him since you doubt Matt and Ben would agree to such a thing.

 

But not even a second later, you got a text from each of them saying you have their blessing and to have fun. To say you were confused, would be an understatement. Kylo even told you he’s already sorted things out with your employer. Everything was already set for you both. Kylo had everything planned and was ready for every scenario. You were pleased and couldn’t stop yourself from bombarding him with questions.

 

But he dismissed them and said “My precious little one, pack one weeks worth of clothes, we’re going on a trip.”

 

You bolt upright, “A trip? Where?”

 

And Kylo cups your face and strokes your cheek, “All in due course little one, for now, just do as I ask”.

 

“O-ok”

 

“And pack warm clothes, it’s going to be cold.”

 

While you packed, Kylo laid on your bed and answered your questions with minimal information. He told you that the flight would usually take 10 hours to get there, but that’s with stop-overs and flying commercial. Both of you will be taking his private jet that is a lot faster than a normal plane. Thankfully, working for such an ingenious company comes with some perks, like flying in planes that belong in a futuristic sci-fi novel.

 

 

 

Soon enough you’re both boarding his jet and settling in your large seat.

 

After the jet reaches a comfortable altitude, you unbuckle your seatbelt and sit in Kylo’s lap, content to remain there for the entire flight. You fall asleep on and off, sometimes waking up to stretch, which doesn’t go unappreciated as Kylo watches.

 

You like to stretch on the floor as your poses are more comfortable to do there. Kylo loves the way your limbs look as you stretch, bending and twisting your body, you’ve been the reason he’s had exciting times in the bedroom. He loves that you’re adventurous and willing to try things previous little’s were too afraid to try.

 

As Kylo beckons you back with the promise of food, you take your seat back in his lap and let him feed you a few things before growing tired of the child sized portions. Taking the fork from him, you continue to eat like a normal adult, but sometimes offer him food when you remember he’s there. Food is one of your many other loves, almost competing with the triplets. Almost.

 

But eventually the seatbelt light turns back on, indicating you’re nearing your destination. Sitting back in your seat, you watch as Kylo buckles you up and then himself. Then as you feel the plane tilt downward, you look out the window as a city appears below. It’s a flat city and even from this height, you can tell it’s old. The buildings are large, but constructed in a way that resemble a time long passed.

 

The pilot happily says over the intercom what the current time and city is, and also that the weather is particularly chilly this month. At the mention of the name of the city, your face lights up even more with excitement. Nearing so close to winter, the city of Stockholm is a beautiful sight to experience, especially with faint flurries of snow descending. It’s not enough to stick to the ground just yet, but enough to dust the city with a little bit of magic.

 

With the pilot ending his cute little speech, your eyes still never leave the window. Kylo gazes at you with the most bemused expression across his face. Your mouth is open and you look like you’re about to burst with excitement. Which is what you do. Even being strapped to your seat wasn’t enough to stop you from turning to Kylo and attacking him with kisses and thanking him profusely in-between.

 

Kylo smiles brightly at how pleased you are, he watches as you hold his hand and turn back to the window, practically bouncing in your seat. You absorb as much as you can before the plane lands, then you’re bounding out of the seat and pulling Kylo along. He happily follows you and soon takes your waist to keep you by his side, his protective nature making sure you don’t get too far away from him.

 

Outside of the plane waits a black Mercedes with a black suited man wearing sunglasses and a chauffer hat, who opens your door as you both approach.

 

As the chauffer drives you both to the hotel, he tells you in his strong accent a little more about the city. He explains that even though its only 3pm, the days in the winter months are drastically shorter. Streetlights started to turn on during the drive and the sun began to descend behind the tall buildings.

 

As the driver goes into the subject of the Vikings that roamed these lands centuries ago, you couldn’t help but turn your attention to Kylo.

 

If it weren’t for Kylo’s strikingly dark midnight hair, then he might have actually fit in the Scandinavian society with his strong profile, incredible build and formidable disposition.

 

You can picture him now, a Viking with runic tattoos banded around his forearms and up his spine, carrying an axe or long sword on his hip and wearing clothes from that era that would have complimented his muscular body. His hair would have definitely been longer, flowing down his back with little braids to frame his face.

 

With who he is as a person, you can see him as a chief or even a King among other Vikings, a symbol of strength, loyalty and courage. His brothers would be by his side and so would you. You imagine that back in those days, him and his brothers would treat you the same as they do now, expect the taboo subject of claiming you would be null. Thus you would have been acquainted with their bodies a lot sooner than you are now.

 

If the Solo triplets were the Kings, then you would be their Queen.

 

As you play out this little fantasy, you’re hardly aware of the chauffer pulling up to the hotel. The only thing pulling you out of your daydream is Kylo’s hand giving yours a gentle squeeze.

 

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent getting settled in your large fancy hotel room, too tired to actually do anything other than eat in your room and snuggle with Kylo. After eating and showering, you gravitated to the large window that perfectly framed the beautiful city. Kylo wanders up behind you and hugs your waist from behind, his tall frame pressing against your back. His warmth alone is comforting and reassuring, like a soothing and constant reminder that you are protected and loved.

 

Pushing back into him, you say, “Thank you, Kylo. For bringing me here.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, little one. Although I do have to attend some business meetings here tomorrow, after that, I’m all yours.”

 

You smile at that and hum, “Good!”

 

It’s silent for a beat, then Kylo is murmuring, “But, we’re only staying in Stockholm for three days, then I’m taking you somewhere else.”

 

“What? Why?” you want to whip a round and tell him what a bad idea that is.

 

But he holds you tight and coo’s, “Because the next place I’m taking you is even better than here. You’re going to love it!”

 

You frown slightly, “What could I possibly love more than this?”

 

And Kylo chuckles by your ear, “You’ll see.”

 

There’s no point in trying to get the answer from him. The only decisions Kylo can stick to, is when it has to do with surprises for you. His lips will be sealed tight for the remaining days.

 

You try to remain calm as a flurry of destinations pop in your mind. As your mind reels, Kylo does well in distracting you from his surprise. While he did say he had to spend a few hours working tomorrow, he wears you out so thoroughly that night that by the time it’s the next day, you wake at midday to an empty bed. And although you were disappointed in the cold bed and hollow room, you were pleased to find a note from Kylo saying he’ll be back around 2pm.

 

So hugging his pillow and turning on your side, you fall back to sleep and wake up 30 minutes before Kylo gets back. You have a quick shower and make some food for you and Kylo, hopping he’s not too tired when he gets back.

 

You waited in the lounge room, checking your phone to see that you have no other messages from Matt or Ben, which is strange. You thought they would have asked how the flight went and checked to see that you got in safely. In fact, even your emails were silent, nothing from work or spam being delivered to your inbox. You tried fiddling with your phone to see if you’d done something to it by accident or if the airplane mode was still on, but found everything was fine.

 

Deciding that everyone just wants to give you and Kylo complete alone time, you send a quick text to Matt and Ben that you’re ok and you’ll see them in a week. With hearts and kisses at the end of your text, you look up just as Kylo walks in. Your phone glitches a few seconds after sending your message. You missed the glitch and the way Kylo tenses at seeing you on your phone. But your smile brushes his worries away, relief flooding him as he realizes everything is fine.

 

He smiles widely as you bound over to him, catching you as you jump up into his arms. You’re slightly taller than him in this position and have to lean down to kiss him. With your limbs wrapped around him, you enjoy being so high up for a change, so you take advantage and ravage the mans beautiful mouth.

 

With your heart pounding, head light and dizzy, you end up nuzzling and kissing the crook of his neck, giving him the view of the dining table. He looks past you to find all of his favorites foods spread out on the table and enough of it to feed a village.

 

“Little one, is this all for me?”

 

“Yes, I thought you’d be hungry when you got back.”

 

“You’re so good to me, little one.”

 

His praise puts a smile on your face, especially when he adjusts you bridal style and sits down in his chair with you in his lap. You both eat and pick at the variety of the food, letting Kylo feed you sometimes.

 

Kylo enjoys this, you so close to him and letting him treat you the way he wants. Even though you can be naughty, you still give and do more for him than any other little he’s ever had.

 

 

 

 

After eating and a lovely nap, you were surprised that Kylo was insistent on getting ready for a night out in the city, rather than indulge in a quickie. He claimed that there was plenty of time for that later. You conceded, but felt the ache between your legs heavily. Your body and mind had grown accustomed to being vigorously and consistently fucked everyday, that being denied this little pleasure was making your nerves jittery and your entire being that more needy. Yes you came a few hours ago, but that feels like days ago now and you were an insatiable person.

 

With both of you dressed and in the car to the nightclub, you tried to hide and suppress your need for Kylo. Which was working, until you started absentmindedly caressing Kylo’s thigh in the car, then your hands started wandering higher. You gave up hope in trying to appear normal when Kylo’s pretty neck called your name. You eventually started palming his cock and kissing him fervently. And Kylo reciprocated, unashamedly pulling you to straddle his lap and have you grind on his hard cock.

 

Luckily the chauffer couldn’t see anything with the partition up, blocking his view of you getting off on grinding down on Kylo’s cock. The stimulation alone on your neglected clit was doing wonders to your body, hurtling you quickly to the edge. But Kylo gently holds your body against his, stopping your movements as the car halts.

 

His face his pressed into your chest as the chauffer knocks twice on the partition to signal you have arrived. How the long drive turned into a small trip, you don’t know. But what you do know, is that your body is on fire and you have never wanted Kylo more than now.

 

He softly nudges you off him and you slump next to him. You both take a few seconds before Kylo opens the car door and hops out. Then he’s offering you his hand and guiding you out. His arm wraps around your waist and Kylo leads you past the nightclub line and to the entrance.

 

The bouncer doesn’t even check his clipboard when you both arrive, instead lifting the red rope and gesturing for you both to walk down the tunnel like hallway. It’s dark and narrow, making you walk closely to Kylo as he navigates down the long stretch. But finally at the end, it opens up to reveal a large pulsating nightclub. It’s very dark inside, but is illuminated by the strobe and laser-lights hanging from the ceiling, which is three stories high.

 

The music pumps loudly as the neon and blacklights turn the club into a psychedelic trip. There’s a second level that Kylo leads you to, with another bouncer removing a red rope for you two. Walking up some stairs and onto the upper floor, you see it’s practically empty expect for some eccentric looking people scattered around at lounges and tables. This must be the area for the ‘ _important_ ’ people, the _‘real’_ nightclub, if you will. There’s railing bordering the upper level so the people above can watch the common folk down below.

 

But you’re only given a few seconds before Kylo is leading you to the bar and ordering you both a drink in Swedish. The sound of Kylo speaking Swedish does nothing to extinguish the fire in your belly. Only adding to the heat and burning desire radiating between your legs. The laser lights shine against the back of Kylo’s head, illuminating his dark locks.

 

After collecting your drinks, Kylo leads you to a couch in an alcove and gracefully plopping down in the center. You sit down beside him and relish the fact he pulls you closer to him, his arm resting around your shoulders. The couch shields you both from everyone else, while you can look freely down at the dancing people. Taking a sip of your drink and placing it on the table, you ask Kylo, “When did you learn Swedish?”

 

“A couple months ago.”

 

You smile and quirk one eyebrow, “Why?”

 

“To have an advantage over my competitors. Far too many of them shit-talk right in front of me, thinking I don’t know what they’re saying.”

 

This is what you love about Kylo; he’s always thinking ahead and is always full of surprises. Not to mention he’s deadly in all the ways of the world.

 

Your eyes flicker to Kylo’s plush lips as you ask, “How many languages do you know then?”

 

“23” he says over the lip of his glass before taking a large swig.

 

“Dear god! How?”

 

Placing his drink on the table, Kylo leans in close and whispers seductively low, “Little one, you know how skilled my tongue is.”

 

Oh fuck!

 

You can’t help but notice when Kylo licks his lips and bites his bottom lip. The he smiles at you wickedly. And fuck! That was hot!

 

“Yes, Daddy, I do” you core clenches tight, especially when Kylo runs his large hand from your knee and up.

 

His hand travels to your inner thigh, spreading you open as he slowly moves closer to your heat. He’s so close as he does this, brushing his lips against your cheek before mouthing at your neck. Your eyes flicker closed as you say, “You’re so smart Daddy”

 

Kylo loves it when you say such sweet things, making him feel like a good Daddy. He answers you by running one finger along your slit between your clothed pussy lips and murmuring, “Yes, little one, I am.”

 

Then he’s rubbing slow soft circles around your lips covering your clit, teasing you with his barely there movements. And just as you were about to grab his hand, the sound of heels clicking towards you both has his hand retracting from you quickly.

 

A waitress appears in front of you both and cleans Kylo’s empty glass away to replace it with a newly filled one. Kylo thanks her in Swedish and she replies a lengthy comment. Their exchange is only a few seconds, but too long for your liking. After she leaves, you shoot Kylo a displeased look, but his gaze is focused in front of him and down at the dance floor. The glass against his lips hides his smile.

 

Kylo doesn’t touch you like that again; instead he just talks with you. And during that time, your desire is ever present; gnawing at your nerves as the alcohol only enhances the constant need to have your Daddy inside you.

 

But you both talk some more, the conversation easy flowing since you both have lots of things in common. In fact, you’re probably the only person Kylo talks to. His brother’s don’t count. But as more drinks flow and the atmosphere turns somewhat electric, it’s harder for Kylo to resist your wandering hands.

 

Eventually his own lust compels him to gently haul you out of the club and back to the hotel. Kylo had supplied you with drink after drink, getting you drunk as his high tolerance definitely outmatched yours. You needed help in walking out of the club, but Kylo resorted to carrying you bridal style. The car was waiting out front and Kylo quickly hopped in the back with you in his lap.

 

In your intoxicated state, you were hardly aware of Kylo lifting you in his arms and walking to your hotel room. You were definitely knocked out when he took off your dress and tucked you in bed. But even in your sleep you snuggled back into him when he slipped in behind you and spooned you.

 

 

The next day you woke to another empty bed, which has you frowning. You realize this is the longest you’ve gone without sex since starting this arrangement, and you honestly don’t know how you feel about it.

 

You turn on your back and stretch in bed, but as you lay there for a few seconds you start to hear Kylo talking in the lounge room. You smile at the fact he’s still here and get up to greet him. You softly pad over to the closed bedroom door while pulling a robe over yourself, but before you open the door, you halt as you realize it sounds like Kylo is actually arguing with someone, not talking. His voice slowly gets louder and when he shouts, “Fuck you”, that’s when you open the door and eavesdrop on him.

 

Kylo sits on the couch and is hunched over, anger apparent in his tensed back and shoulders. But as you listen longer, the person on the other line gets clearer. And that’s when you figure out it’s Ben on the other line, and he sounds pissed. You quietly close the door, unsure of what to do. You’re fairly sure why they’re arguing, but don’t feel like getting in the middle of their tug of war.

 

You’re sure you’ll find out soon enough anyway, you might as well enjoy this trip while it lasts. So internally shrugging your shoulders and sighing out loud, you pick your clothes for the day and hop in the shower.

 

In the living room however, Ben is snarling various curses at Kylo. But the sound of the water turning on has Kylo’s head snapping around to the closed bedroom door and scrutinizing it. “She’s up now, I have to go”.

 

And Ben demands in a venomous tone, “Put (Y/N) on the phone, I want to talk to her”, but Kylo replies just as cold and harsh, “She’s in the shower, you can talk to her, when we get back”, then Kylo is hanging up just as Ben says, “YOU FUCKING CUN--“.

 

Kylo tucks his phone away and wonders if you heard anything that just transpired between him and his brother. Usually you would come out to greet him, which has Kylo wondering how much you know about this trip. You’re a smart girl and Kylo knows you see far more than you let on.

 

Kylo walks back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. When you emerge though, he’s surprised to see that you’re acting like your normal self, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. He smiles as you stop in your tracks. Then you walk up to him and stand between his legs, his arms wrapping around your thighs. Kylo rests his head on your stomach and you run your fingers through his hair, unintentionally soothing his worries.

 

Maybe everything will be fine, Kylo tells himself. A delusion, but it’s just as soothing as your caresses.

 

“Is everything ok?” you ask.

 

Kylo squeezes his eyes tight and mumbles, “Four days left.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Leaning back, your dark haired Daddy gives you a small smile and rubs your sides, “Nothing, everything’s fine.”

 

“Ok”, you say neutrally, giving away nothing of what you’re guessing is actually happening.

 

Kylo stands to his towering height and hugs you tightly. Then he’s nuzzling your neck and whispering, “Time for the second part of your surprise, so get dressed and pack up. We’re leaving soon.”

 

And the excitement from before comes flooding back, overriding your worry for what Kylo is hiding from you.

 

 

 

Soon enough you’re both back in the air and travelling even further north, Stockholm disappearing from your view as it’s replaced with the ocean. Kylo tells you it’s the Gulf of Bothnia and separates Sweden and Finland, something you find intriguing as the world had always fascinated you. This flight will only be a short two-hours, something you’re glad for considering you’ve been antsy for some ‘ _alone_ ’ time with Kylo.

 

You watch as the puffy clouds meander by and the sun reflects off the ocean surface, creating a beautiful shimmer. Eventually you see land and fly over a small town. Snow falls heavily here as it blankets everything, casting the landscape in a beautiful white wonderland. The town is called Kemi and resides in Finland, which is all that Kylo offers at the moment. The town is pretty, in a sleepy kind of way, but you’re glad the jet continues to fly over it.

 

Your curiosity only grows as the flight lasts for another half an hour. Your gaze is locked out the window, admiring the natural beauty of Finland.

 

It’s around 1pm when you both arrive at Ivalo Airport, the only airport in Lapland, Finland.

 

As you walk down the jet stairs, you mumble, “It’s beautiful here.”

 

“Yes, little one.” Kylo replies right behind you.

 

Reaching the ground, you look around at the snowy landscape. You look entranced, but Kylo’s chuckle startles you, “But I’m afraid we’re still not there yet.”

 

You whip around to face him, “Jesus, when Kylo? The suspense is killing me?”

 

Kylo takes his place by your side and keeps you warm with his body, wrapping his arm around you waist as he says, “10 minutes and you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

You huff and watch as a cloud billows from your mouth. And you’re sad to say that this amuses you far too much. Kylo guides you to another black Mercedes and smiles at your fascination for the cold atmosphere, loving your reaction.

 

The drive was short-ish, but could have been shorter in your opinion. But all thoughts of time and well everything, is soon forgotten as the most breathtaking scenery appears before your eyes. The car crawls down a snow-covered road, bordered by white pine trees and frosty ferns and bushes. A winter wonderland that only grows more magical as the car grows closer to its destination.

 

And that’s when Kylo finally tells you where you are.

 

Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort.

 

Your eyes widen as the car stops before a beautiful wooden manor. It’s surrounded by tallest snow covered pine trees that seem to touch the sky, the freshly fallen snow on the ground sparkles under the sun and you swear you just saw a white owl in the distance, further turning this place into a dream-like fantasy. Kylo loves your reaction, especially when he tells you that the lodge where you two are staying is even more beautiful. You barely have time to ask “What?” before he’s hopping out and telling you to wait in the car, explaining he’s just going to pick up the room key and the chauffer will take us to the cabin.

 

He closes the door and you watch as the perfectly built man dressed in black quickly walks across the snow and into the resort reception. You have no idea how anything can top the manor before you, surely Kylo is joking in saying your cabin will be better.

 

But it isn’t long before Kylo is emerging from the reception with his hands shoved in his thick coat pockets, the collar pulled up to keep his neck warm and his hair used to shield his ears. Dressed in all black, Kylo’s face is a stark contrast with his pale complexion, but still so striking and no less beautiful. You could confidently say that he is more beautiful than everything you’ve seen so far.

 

As he takes his seat next to you, he tells the chauffer in Finnish the lodge number. You side-eye Kylo on the fact he knows yet another language, but he just shrugs it off like it’s no big deal.

 

 

The chauffeur sets off again and drives through the spiderweb-like maze of the back roads, knowing his way through the forest. You drive past other cabins, but frown everytime the chauffer drive by. Eventually though, you sigh in relief when he finally comes to a stop.

 

Sitting before you is a striking little wooden cabin that looks like a cute cottage. You see why Kylo said this is would be more beautiful. Its size is perfect for you both, and its quaint, just the way you like it. It’s like a home for a family. If only Matt and Ben were there. But you quickly push the thought of them away, focusing back on you and Kylo.

 

You both hop out and Kylo walks around back to haul both of your heavy suitcases out, while you take the sort of smaller carry-on cases. The driver departs when you both reach the door of the cabin, the roof and wrap-around porch shielding you both from the elements. Kylo unlocks the door and you both hustle in.

 

It’s warm in the cabin compared to outside, but could be warmer. With the reception aware of your arrival some hours ago, they started a fire in the hearth of the fireplace, but it soon dulled to a small flicker. The fireplace is large and rests in front of the large three-seater lounge. Kylo leaves the suitcases by the dining table and lugs over to the fireplace, pulling back the metal fire screen and works on rekindling the fire. You watch as he adds more firewood and stokes the hot charcoals, the man looking intent with his task.

 

With your inner child coming out, you decide to do some exploring. With the carry-on cases in hand, you make your way down a hallway to what you assume is the bedroom. You walk pass a few closed doors on either side of you, you even walk past an open door that showcases a grand bathroom, but you push forward to the bedroom. At the end of the hallway you’re soon met with two massive wooden double doors. You push them open, and what you find is jaw dropping.

 

Your eyes widen as they taken in the ice-like palace of your bedroom. The room is a glass igloo, completely transparent dome that reveals the vast sky above and surrounding white forest. Your eyes wander down to settle on a grand bed, resting towards the back of the room. The covers a re deep green that are a glaring contrast to the whiteness pouring in from outside. As you step in closer, you see that short curtains are tied to the thin pillars of the igloo. The curtains can be opened and surround the entire base of the igloo, offering privacy from people that may pass by.

 

As you stand stock still in amazement, you soon see your shadow grow in size and flicker across the bed and glass of the igloo, Kylo finally gets the fire raging again. You watch as his own large shadow joins yours, his arms wrapping around you and hugging you from behind. He nuzzles your neck and whispers in a singsong voice, “Surprise!”

 

He presses his body into yours, like a cat rubbing against you. But with your continued silence, Kylo asks with the slightest bit of worry, “Do you like it?”

 

And you can’t even fully express or voice how much you love it. So instead you turn around quickly and kiss Kylo with as much passion as you can muster.

 

“I love it, I love this so much!” you say against his lips.

 

With the bags forgotten on the floor, you start pulling Kylo towards the bed. But Kylo isn’t moving fast enough, so you maneuver him around and push him back on the bed, your strength taking him by surprise. His calves hang off the bed as he props himself up on his elbows, watching as you shed your coat, gloves and jacket, left only in your cropped tank top and warm jeans.

 

You’re quick to straddle your Daddy, the eagerness from your ravenous sexual appetite getting the better of you. Leaning down, you kiss Kylo’s plush lips, savoring the softness and gentleness of them. You try to go slow, to match the romantic atmosphere Kylo has tried so hard to create. But even now, as you grind slowly and rhythmically on his hardening cock, you can tell Kylo is holding back.

 

You bite his bottom lip to get more of a reaction from him, which has him groaning and gripping your hips in a tight grip. His hands try to slow your movements, but you just grind down harder, making Kylo moan louder. And with his mouth open, you slide your tongue in and massage his. Your Daddy likes this a lot.

 

Then you’re asking him a question he asked not too long ago, “Do you like that”, a giggle on your lips as you pull his hair and angle his head back to expose his pretty neck. His eyes are squeezed tight as you suck and bite his neck, your lips slowly making their way down to his chest. You only get a few buttons undone before your Daddy stops you.

 

Kylo is quick to move up the bed and flip you on your back, one of his hands pins yours above your head. You both breathe hard and for a second you think he’s going to take charge of the situation. But then Kylo says, “We need to save this for later.”

 

Your face turns into a scowl as you ask, “Why?”

 

“Because, I said so.”

 

His are hips slotted between yours, his cock betraying the fact he wants to be inside you. Which confuses you as to why he wants to wait till later to fuck, surely he could give you a reason. It’s been over a day since the last time you both had sex, and it’s honestly affecting you both greatly. Your Daddy struggles to remain focused on his plan, especially when you buck your hips and grind along his length.

 

His hard length that was so quick to harden, to fill with blood as soon as your heat pressed against him. Its like his dick has been conditioned to harden instantly whenever your sex is near. You hate to say this, but you’ve grown so accustomed and addicted to the triplets that even the slightest bit of time away from the earth-shattering orgasms they provide, well, you turn into a horny slut.

 

“Daddy please, this isn’t fair. Why do we have to wait!”

 

Kylo grunts as you continue to move against him. “(Y/N), please.”

 

You don’t know or care for why your Daddy is pleading. Maybe he’s trying to tell you to stop, or keep going. You don’t know and frankly, neither does he. With your feet planted on the mattress, you push and rub as hard as you can onto Kylo’s cock. The raven-haired man could easily lift off you and run to a different room, but instead he remains rooted on top of you and unmoving.

 

This almost feels like the first night with him, expect he has control over his body and yours. But while he’s powerful physically, you hold all the cards when it comes to control. The way you beg so prettily and sway him with your logic, is strong enough to convince an army to fight for you. And that’s with just your words.

 

Your body is another thing. With Kylo’s head fallen in the crook of your neck and his weight laying more heavily on you, you can tell he’s succumbing.

 

But then Kylo grabs your hip roughly and tries to stop your movements. An angry whine racks up your throat and then you sigh, “We don’t have to fuck, we can just keep doing this.”

 

Kylo groans into your skin, quivering above you as the man is so close to coming. He seems hesitant as he ponders your words. But you don’t have time for that.

 

With one leg you push yourself up and knock Kylo on his side and then on his back, resuming your spot in his lap. You undo the rest of his shirt and unbuckle his pants to pull them down to his knees. You move quicker than you have ever in your life and shirk your jeans, leaving you in just your panties and small top.

 

Sitting back in Kylo’s lap and on his cock, his hands find your hips and don’t hesitate this time in helping you drag your wet core along his length. It seems your Daddy has finally given in.

 

Your hands are planted on Kylo’s chest, keeping you up as your hips swivel and grind on him. He breathes hard through his nose, trying to appear normal even though he’s starting to sweat and redden around his neck and cheeks.

 

His cock feels so hot and hard underneath you, throbbing as your arousal seeps through the thin material of both your underwear. Your warm wetness is driving him crazy, you can tell because he’s making tiny groaning sounds and bucking up into you now.

 

Biting your bottom lip and panting harder, you lean over and fist one hand in Kylo’s hair and the other around his shirt by his shoulder, using them as leverage to hump him earnestly. And Kylo is loving every second of it. You move in a frantic and persistent rhythm on top of him, determined to finish this through. You don’t know what you’d do if Kylo decided to stop this.

 

But then the greedy part of your personality pipes up and whispers what you really want. _“Sure, climaxing from a little bit of dry humping sounds nice, but coming on Kylo’s cock, well that would be a whole lot better.”_

 

You can’t help but think it would be so easy to slip your underwear to the side and his down a bit, then sheath him inside you. And you honestly can’t argue with that logic. Self-control has never been one of your strong suits, especially when it comes to one of your Daddy’s.

 

With Kylo’s eyes shut tight, he never saw it coming. He was only given a second before you lifted up and moved the barriers out of the way and sunk down on his thick cock. It all happened so fast that the shock of your sudden warmth wrapped around him, had Kylo shouting, “FUCK!”.

 

A mix between a laugh and sigh falls from your lips, contentedness flowing through you at finally having Kylo inside you.

 

“FUCK, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME-EE!”, Kylo roars beneath you, but stutters into a groan when you lift up and sink back down on his cock.

 

You watch as his eyes roll back, he sucks in a breath through closed teeth and his entire body quakes. This is what you wanted, this is what you needed.

 

“Thank you Daddy, thank you so much.”, you blabber above him.

 

You rise back up and sink back down, repeating this over and over. You set a divine pace that has both of you falling fast into a pool of lust. It’s been some time since you last rode Kylo, the dominating man always on top. But you know what your Daddy needs most. He dominates everything in his life that sometimes he needs someone else to take the wheel.

 

You take control by dictating the speed you bounce on his cock, you choose the position and you can decide when Kylo can cum. All of this power that flows through you in this moment is heady, getting you drunk, especially when Kylo starts to make such pretty sounds.

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you!” a statement more than a question, but you say it anyway.

 

Mostly because you’re enjoying this.

 

You take off your top and bra, flinging them away and bringing your Daddy’s hands up to cup your breasts. His eyes snap open and watch as your full tits bounce in his hands and your pussy bounces on his cock. Your pace grows faster and you both love it. Kylo massages your breasts in his big hands, but his eyes flick down to watch his cock repeatedly disappear inside you.

 

He can’t help but think how beautiful it looks, your pretty swollen pussy lips stretched wide around his girth, your sweet arousal glistening on his cock and your tasty little clit engorged and begging to be touched. One of Kylo’s hands comes down to do exactly that, the palm resting on your lower stomach as his thumb brushes and pushes delicately on your nub.

 

You gasp and moan at the same time, not expecting Kylo to do that. But the sounds you make sparks the animalistic side in him, the beast starting to rear its head as more submissive sounds tumble from your mouth. Your pleasured moans stir Kylo’s dominating side, bringing it back into the light. Then it isn’t long before Kylo is rolling over and pressing you back into the mattress.

 

“You’re so fucking disobedient!” he growls down at you, his hips stopped with his large member lodged inside you to the hilt.

 

You try to move your hips, but this time it’s hard. The angle isn’t quite right.

 

“Not this time, little one.”

 

 

You feel Kylo’s hips pull back, the large amount of space needed to withdraw his long thick cock from your heat is a lot. You don’t think or notice the feral look on Kylo’s face, not when he closes his eyes, not when he withdraws from you and not when he grinds his teeth from your walls massaging the head of his cock. Even your pussy is trying to entice him back inside you. And while Kylo hovers above you, you fear for a few seconds that he’s going to end this. That he’s going to pull out all the way and leave.

 

But to your utter delight and shock, Kylo plunges back in with a powerful snap of his hips and a deafening grunt on his lips.

 

The strength from his thrusts will always be greater than your own, but what he’s doing right now, is a whole other level. He pulls out and leaves the tip in, but surges back in so fast, so hard and forcefully, that you feel like you’re being knocked into another dimension. He slams into you with such power that you’re pushed up the bed, your lower half tingles with pleasure and the slightest hint of pain. But the pain is overshadowed by the immense pleasure hammering into your very nerves.

 

As Kylo pounds into you, he grunts, “Is this what you wanted?”

 

It’s rhetorical, but you answer anyway, “Yes, Daddy”, a moan being punched out of you with every thrust delivered to your cunt.

 

“You insolent fucking child. Every other little I’ve been with has done what I’ve told them. But not you. No, you are greedy and disobey every chance you get!”

 

You can’t help but laugh, “It was the way I was raised or not raised. Since I raised myself mostly.”

 

A savage bite is imbedded in your neck, Kylo’s anger at your response getting the better of him. But to be honest, it doesn’t even hurt, if anything its making your eyes roll back in bliss.

 

As his tongue laps at the minor wound on your neck, Kylo hooks one of your knees over the bend of his elbow and lifts your leg up, hitting you deeper as he growls, “One of these days I’m going have to give you a lesson on how to behave.”

 

And you would respond, if it weren’t for the very air being knocked out of you. Kylo has finally succumbed to one of his most basic traits, and that’s his unrestrained carnality.

 

As you cling to him, Kylo laughs sadistically, his darker side appearing with every weak thrust and clench from you. “Nothing to say now, little one. What happened, cock got your tongue?”

 

If you had your head on straight, you probably would have laughed and prodded the fact he should have kept that line for when you actually suck his cock. But who are you to dictate Kylo’s dirty talk, you’re just a moaning and gasping mess of sweat, tears and sticky wetness.

 

Kylo has never fucked you this hard. Usually he’s gentle with his little one, only ever thrusting a little harder towards his end. But you like this, you wish he would fuck you like this more often. Not even Ben can match the brutal and desperate way Kylo is sheathing himself inside you.

 

Your Daddy is grunting loudly, his muscles tensing repeatedly as he persists in keeping up his vigorous pace. He heaves above you and all you can do is hold on. But this is where Kylo’s strength will never fail him, his muscled body was built to fuck like this. He’s glad he spent all that time as an angsty teenager releasing his anger out in the gym. He’s no longer a skinny gangly kid. He’s a man now and this is how he likes to fuck you, his woman.

 

It’s like his body is trying to tell you that you belong to him, that no one else will be able to make you feel like this. He hunches over with his head hidden by your neck, his hot breath fanning over you as he holds the rest of his weight up by his forearm under your back. He keeps you in place with his strong arms, at the perfect angle to get you both close to the edge.

 

What was he thinking, to deny you both of this for a few more hours. Kylo has completely forgotten why he wanted to wait to do this. As he tries to spread his legs a bit to gain more power, Kylo gets tangled in his pants and underwear. He growls angrily and tries to push them down. But in doing so has him losing power in his thrusts, thus angering himself even more.

 

“FUCK!” he yells loudly.

 

He manages to kick off his shoes, but reluctantly sits up to remove the rest of his clothes. His cock slips free from you with a wet squelch, making you whine and him growl from the absence. With your eyes closed you can hear him ripping fabric and the sound of his clothes whipping in the air as they’re thrown away. With the last of his clothing gone, Kylo looks down at your sweaty, panting and blissed-out self and smiles, but then scowls at your underwear. You open yours eyes just as he grips both sides of your panties and rips them in half, shredding the material and fully exposing your cunt.

 

With his eyes completely black and a dark expression falling over his face, Kylo sucks in a breath when you reach out to him and whimper, “Daddy!”

 

You can see his flushed and throbbing cock as he kneels between your legs and you can see scratches and bite marks all over his chest you never knew you made. He truly is fucking you senseless.

 

You eyes meet his and he wastes no time in positioning your legs over his shoulders. Then he’s leaning back down and prodding your entrance with his weeping cock. He slams back in and continues his brutal pace from before.

 

But it seems from that little break, you regained some part of your senses. You could now moan, “Daddy!” over and over, while also praising him, “Daddy, this feels so good. You feel so fucking good!”

 

Which of course, spurns him on further.

 

Such beautiful sounds echo around the glass room. The smack of his hips against yours, the squelch of your cunt swallowing Kylo’s large cock repeatedly, his labored and choked breaths, his moans with every thrust and the gasps he makes everytime you clench around him. He’s fucking you hard and making sure you feel his entire body that moves against and into you.

 

As you open your eyes again, from what you can see through Kylo’s hair fanned across your face, you remember that you’re in a glass igloo. The thought of someone looking in from the outside has your cunt clenching tighter than ever. Kylo feels it and stutters into you, both of you so fucking close to cumming.

 

Kylo’s knees stab into the mattress, trying to keep himself in place and keep him from sliding down the bed. Even his feet try to hook into the covers. He desperately writhes on top of you, his entire body moving and frantically chasing the release you both need.

 

You become more coherent with each thrust, your slutty neediness taking over as you say, “I’m going to cum Daddy, are you close?”

 

“Y-yes, but………” Kylo cuts himself off as he starts to thrust shallowly, his cock barely leaving your heat as he picks up speed and drills into you harder. Oh boy, he is really hitting something deep inside you now.

 

You vaguely remember you asked him a question, which he vaguely answered back. So you ask, “But what?”

 

Your Daddy then offers something so very cruel, “I don’t think I’m going to cum inside you, little one”, which has you crying, “WHAT! Noooo, p-please. I want your cum, p-please Daddy!”

 

He chuckles cruelly, “I don’t think you d-deserve it. You’ve been very n-naughty.”

 

You manage to plead without stuttering, “I’ll be good, I promise!”

 

Kylo lifts his head to look in your eyes as he asks, “You promise?”

 

You plead and whine loudly, “I PROMISE! NOW CUM IN ME, PLEASE DADDYYY!”

 

And what surprises you both, is that Kylo does cum. He cums so fast and hard that it steals both of your breath.

 

It seems you hold more power than you thought.

 

Your command has Kylo’s balls drawing up and tightening, then a flood of cum spurts from his cock and inside you. This triggers your own climax and has your walls seizing erratically.

 

With his eyes wide open in shock, Kylo is soon roaring “FUCK!” and stuttering his hips into you with such finality that you’re grunting with each pound. Your eyes squeeze shut as all encompassing bliss washes through you, pulsing harder with each pleasurable wave radiating from your cunt. You couldn’t even manage to make sounds other than that of a wounded animal, a deep sound but more feminine.

 

Kylo slows to a stop and sheathes his cock in you, riding out both of your orgasms as you milk the remnants of his climax with you pulsating walls. You both breath heavily, but Kylo feels completely spent. He feels weak all over now from tensing. He feels it from his fists, shoulders, abs, and down to his ass and thighs. Fucking you is like an all body workout. No wonder Kylo’s body is looking a little bit more cut lately. Even what he considers slow and gentle is still a workout.

 

Kylo moves your legs off his shoulders, pushing them down to wrap around his waist as he slumps down into you. You don’t think you’ve ever been this exhausted, and you were on the bottom for most of the time. As you both lay in a pool of chemical ecstasy, your cunt quivers for the last time and coaxes the last of Kylo’s cum from him, making you both groan. It’s almost like your pussy understands the cruel remark Kylo threatened you with. Your pussy hoards his cum, like a dragon hoards gold.

 

Kylo rolls off you with a groan, but pulls you with him to lay on his chest, keeping himself inside you for a little bit longer.

 

You feel like jelly and like you won’t be able to walk again. You underestimated how far you should push Kylo and how much you can take. But by god all mighty, you don’t regret it, not one single bit.

 

The flames down the hallway flicker and cast dancing orange light across both of you, adding to the overwhelming pull to sleep. The warmth from the fire travels into the bedroom and the warmth you give each other is soothing. It isn’t long before you both fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

During your slumber, the afternoon sun falls fast, almost completely hidden behind the trees. But what wakes in its stead, is so much more beautiful.

 

You awaken to the feel of Kylo drawing random patterns on your back with his nails and stroking your bicep that hugs him. His cock slipped free from your heat some time ago, but the emptiness in its stead is sorrowing and aggravating.

 

You breath in deeply and stretch the best you can while on top of Kylo, you joints cracking in certain places. Even with your eyes closed you can tell the sun has set, the darkness blanketing behind your eyelids. As you slump back down, Kylo kisses your forehead and makes a purring sound deep in the back of his throat, which is oddly calming soothing.

 

You hear him swallow before saying, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”, which makes you frown.

 

With closed eyes, you reply sleepily, “You didn’t hurt me. I liked it and it felt good. So don’t be sorry.”

 

Kylo hums, “I’m still sorry, little one.”

 

You lick your dry lips and hazily mutter, “If you want to be sorry, then be sorry for saying you weren’t going to cum in me.”

 

And a soft but thundering laugh rumbles from Kylo, the dark-haired man amused at where your thinking lies.

 

“It’s not funny!” you try to say steely.

 

But Kylo just laughs again, but not as loud, “If you say so, little one.”

 

Then you both lay there for some time, just enjoying each other.

 

Kylo continues to tickle your back, which almost has you falling asleep again. But then he smoothes both of his palms up and down you back and says, “Little one, look at me.”

 

You don’t, you’re too tired and weak.

 

“Come on! Look at me” he asks again.

 

You huff and internally curse him for making you move. You breath in deeply and sigh loudly before lifting yourself up weakly, your hands planted on either side of Kylo’s head. Your eyes open slowly and you look down at him, finding his beautiful face admiring you. In this light Kylo looks like an angel, glowing eerily in the green light.

 

Wait what? Green light?

 

You frown as you notice the bed around you is also glowing. But the glow moves, like a breeze rustling through leaves or waves moving up the coastline. You lean back and take care to sit on Kylo’s abs instead of his sensitive cock.

 

Then all of Kylo is glowing when your shadow moves out of the way. He massages your thighs and looks up through the roof. You follow his gaze and what you see is amazing.

 

Aurora Borealis.

 

The sky is painted in so many shades of green, vibrant and pulsing as splashes of blue and purple appear randomly. The stars in the background offer a fantasy like hue, sparkling brightly as the clear night sky showcases one of the most beautiful natural phenomenon’s in history.

 

You didn’t even realized you gasped when you looked up, but Kylo did. He watched the northern lights for a few seconds before his gaze flicked back down to you. He smiled at you face filled with wonder and amazement, your hand clutched to your chest like you were ready to catch your beating heart.

 

Now Kylo remembered why he wanted to wait. He wanted to make love under the northern lights. It was such a romantic idea and something he had been planning for sometime. But when you realize this, your heart swells and your eyes fill with tears.

 

“Oh Kylo!”

 

Then you’re darting forward quickly and kissing Kylo with so much love it could pour out into the world.

 

He feels your tears before he see’s them, they fall on his cheeks and roll downwards. He can’t help his own tears from falling and joining yours by his head.

 

You both kiss and silently weep, overcome with emotions so strong its hard to describe them. But when you pull away, you’re both panting hard.

 

Kylo rolls you over and cups your cheek, gazing down at you as he finally witnesses the green hues dance across your face. Then he’s whispering, “I love you.”, with such purity and certainty that you feel it deep in your heart and soul.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the nights for the duration of your stay, you both make love under the northern lights. The days are spent doing things you normally can’t do at home. You both go on a reindeer sleigh ride, relax in your private sauna, skinny dip in the hot-tub outside and race each other back to the cabin. You both play with the snow dogs and feed the reindeer and you also get to watch Kylo awkwardly try to fit on a small sled.

 

You both try and do as much as you can during your short time in Finland. But like all good things, it must come to an end.

 

 

Your gaze is locked out the window as the plane flies over that small town on the coast of Finland. You don’t want to say goodbye, but Kylo made sure to take as many photos as humanly possible, even though he doesn’t like being in photos. There’s enough photos on both of your phones to fill up a medium sized album.

 

And as you look through the photos, you try not to cry over the fact you probably won’t get to experience this again for quite some time. The flight is longer this time, but you sleep most of it away, exhausted from your amazing holiday. You almost forgot about Ben and Matt.

 

But they didn’t forget about you. You’ve been on their mind the entire week, their rage growing with every day you’re away.

 

 

You’re asleep when the plane lands back in your city.

 

 

You’re asleep when Kylo places you in the car.

 

 

You’re asleep when Kylo tucks you into bed.

 

 

 

 

And you’re still asleep when Ben and Matt knock Kylo unconscious.

 

 

 

What a lovely holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Kylo’s back at it again with the ‘Breaking His Word’. What fun!!!


	9. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

You feel so warm.

 

So comfortable; like you’re resting on a contoured cloud.

 

You don’t remember falling asleep in a bed.

 

And you definitely didn’t remember falling asleep wedged between two warm and overly large bodies.

 

You notice you’re lodged in place when you snuggle your side into the soft plushness beneath you. That was when your body became aware of two sets of arms wrapped around your waist, with someone’s face pressed into your chest and another pressed behind your head.

 

Two hard bodies are on either side of you, caging you in possessively while sleeping. Peaking your eyes open and looking down, you see a head full of tousled blond locks, no doubt belonging to Matt. It seems in your sleep he’s maneuvered your body to accommodate his own. He’s got your arms cradling his head, with your leg hitched up around his waist and presses his entire torso along the length of your front. He’s made himself at home against your figure.

 

The sensation of someone cuddling into your back has your awareness focusing behind you. There’s an arm wrapped around your waist and under your breasts, with an incredibly firm chest pressed along your back. Whoevers behind you also has their leg resting between yours and tangled with Matt’s, that way he can wedge his thick thigh right up against your sex. Your not sure if it’s Ben or Kylo behind you, but you have a feeling you’ll find out soon.

 

The room is silent except for the breaths of your companions and the soft hum of the ducted aircon. Other than that, the darkened room indicates it’s nighttime, with the only illumination peaking through the windows, from the streetlights below and bright stars above. With the curtains open in Kylo’s bedroom, there’s enough light to make out the small details of the room. You can see your unpacked suitcases in the corner of the room, yours and Kylo’s jackets thrown on the dresser and his phone that’s glowing from a notification.

 

That’s weird. Kylo usually keeps his phone on him at all times, even in bed he double checks to make sure it’s on the side table. Furrowing your brow at the thought, it soon dissipates when you feel the person behind you press the apex of their hips into your ass, the thigh between your legs following suit and rubbing deliciously along your pussy.

 

You’re vaguely aware that you’re still in your clothes from the previous day, which is both relieving and disappointing. Relief from the fact your Solo men didn’t strip your unconscious body, and disappointment due to the fact that they didn’t. You can be full of contradictions sometimes.

 

It seems the men are attuned to your conscious, as their own start to wake up at the feel of you stirring. Matt nuzzles his face in your chest and the person behind you does the same to your hair. With your mind almost fully awake, you try to stretch your limbs in the cramped position. But doing so has your ass pushing back and your chest arching. The act alone has each man grunting.

 

And for you, the thigh between your legs feels amazing. You can’t help but test the waters and shift your hips, subtly grinding your cunt down on the flesh. But apparently not subtle enough. The man behind you breathes in deeply before his hips press against your backside again, but repeat the process. And the unmistakable feel of a clothed cock can be felt pressed against your ass.

 

The person behind you very slowly grinds their cock into you, which also has their thigh moving between your legs. And then you can feel Matt leaving little kisses on your chest, slowly working his way up your neck and to your jaw. Matt stops right before your lips, which has your eyes opening to see why.

 

With a blank expression on his face, Matt looks into your eyes. The arm he had around your waist now retreats from your form, but instead grabs your hand cradling his head. He then moves your limb down, squeezing between your bodies to place your hand on his half hard cock. And Matt’s eyes flicker for a second as he sighs.

 

He controls your hand, essentially palming himself but with your hand. Then Matt is leaning in and capturing your lips in a kiss. The usually careful and gentle Matt is now gone, instead replaced with someone who is clearly frustrated. You can see and feel his emotions in the way he looked at you, in his silence and in the way he kisses you. He’s dominating the kiss in every way he knows and wants.

 

Then Matt is cupping your cheek with his hand. But you continue to palm him, running your hand along the fully hard cock that softly thrusts into you hand. You almost forgot about the person behind you, until his arm around your waist snakes down and cups your clothed pussy. Warm fingers press on your nub, rubbing you in time with the thigh moving between your legs. Then the man behind you moves down a bit and ghosts his lips along your shoulder.

 

Then he’s biting down on your flesh, pulling a gasp from you and groan from him. Your hips jolt back at the sensation, making the man behind you moan and grind into your ass harder. Matt continues to kiss you but with his hand moving down to your chest and palming your breast. He then pulls your shirt and cup down, uncaring that his actions are going to ruin the material.

 

Matt kneads your warm flesh and finds your nipple, rolling it between his fingers before giving you a pinch. You gasp again and he swallows it in a kiss. Then Matt is pushing your hand off his cock and shuffling down enough to shove his face back in your tits and lick the exposed flesh. He sucks your nipple into his mouth and finally groans. He roughly exposes your other breast and shows the same treatment to it.

 

But in this position he doesn’t have the best vantage to fully appreciate your chest. So Matt moves back and drags you with him, essentially ripping you out of the arms of the guy behind you. But before that person can retaliate, Matt pushes you on your back and scoots close to you again.

 

Now you can see who was behind you.

 

It was Ben.

 

You lay on your back wedged between the two of them as they look down at you. They’re both breathing deeply with unreadable expressions on their faces. You don’t know what to say, and your sleepy mind is not helpful at all. But before the eerie silence can continue, Matt attacks your chest again and now palms your cunt through your clothes.

 

Your mouth falls open at Matt’s lovely ministrations, but its soon full with Ben’s warm tongue as he kisses you. Ben sucks your bottom lip into his mouth with his hand turning your head to him. With all of the sensations being showered on your body, you’re not surprised to find you pussy practically soaking with arousal.

 

You’re glad you changed into leggings on the plane, otherwise this would have been a lot harder to do.

Matt slips his hand under the waistband of your thin leggings into your underwear and palms your flesh. And Matt moans at the feel of your wetness. A lone finger teases your hole while Matt grinds the heel of his palm into your clit, making your hips jerk into his hand.

 

“She’s so wet” Matt groans after releasing your nipple from his mouth.

 

Ben smirks while kissing you and breaks away to say, “Of course she is. She’s a little bit of slut.”

 

“Mmmmm, our slut!” Matt moans while finally sliding a finger inside your cunt.

 

And you groan at the thick digit stretching you.

 

“Ahhhhh, there she is.” Ben chuckles before adding, “It’s nice to hear you, babygirl”.

 

Your hand shoots down to Matt’s and holds on while you grind back, your other hand cups Ben’s cheek as he looks down at you. He gives nothing away he watches you writhe from Matt’s finger. And with that finger inside you curling and precisely hitting your g-spot, you struggle to say, “It’s good to see you, to see both of you”

 

“Is it now?” Ben says blankly.

 

You can only answer with, “Yes.”

 

You don’t know what to expect at this point. If you didn’t notice the outline of Ben’s hard-on protruding in his pants, then you would have thought he was angry with you. In fact, both of them seem a little angry with you. Matt isn’t as gentle as he usually is as he stuffs you with another finger. Although it feels fucking amazing, you’re just a little surprised to receive such treatment from Matt.

 

Ben almost seems like Kylo with his stoic expression and cold stare. But you know it’s Ben and the mixed signals he’s sending you is starting to confuse you. Matt soon leaves your chest to look at you as well. Receiving the intensity of both their gazes is like two suns beating their harsh rays on you at the same time.

 

The fingers in your cunt continue their assault, and you try to contain every moan that wants to escape you.

 

Then Matt speaks up, “You’ve been very bad, princess.”

 

You turn to look at him with a frown, not really sure as to why he would say that.

 

“No I haven’t” is the only thing you say in your defense, since technically you haven’t done anything. While you have an inkling as to why they’re angry, you didn’t really have a say in the matter of the holiday, since Kylo was very insistent. Plus, Kylo told you that his brothers were fine with the idea, that they were happy and awaiting your return.

 

But as you look at them both, you have definitely know Kylo lied.

 

Matt and Ben share a look before they start laughing.

 

With the laughter dying down, Matt is the first to say, “Awwww, silly princess. How wrong you are.”

 

Then Matt is slipping his hand out of your pants and sucking his fingers in his mouth. “FUCK! I’ve missed this!”, and groans with his eyes closed. But then with lightning fast moves, Matt moves his entire body between your legs and pulls your pants and underwear off in one go.

 

You don’t have time to worry about the cold air hitting your pussy, because not a second later Matt is tongue deep in your cunt and very loudly groaning into you. A moan of your own escapes you as your fingers immediately latch onto the blonds hair. Ben watches all of this with focused eyes, never taking them off you as he finally removes your shirt and bra.

 

Now you were fully naked and exposed for the men around you. Ben huffs a breath out his nose before leaning down and showering attention on your chest. His plush lips suck your nipple as his hand kneads the other. He nibbles your flesh and flicks his tongue over your bud. And your chest arches into his touch when Matt sucks your clit and stuffs your cunt with two fingers again.

 

Then Ben is leaning back asking, “Where have you been, babygirl?”

 

Your eyes struggle to stay open as you stutter, “O-on holiday, w-with Kylo.”

 

Ben only hums in reply, instead his gaze flicks down to the man eating you out. Ben then trails his fingers along the sensitive parts of your torso, tickling you as he watches you intently.

 

His silence soon gets to you, so ask, “Am I in trouble?”

 

Ben shoots you a somewhat cold smirk as he says, “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because I was with Kylo for over a week” you answer.

 

You feel Matt hesitate in his moves when he hears you say this, but soon resumes his actions.

 

You continue with your explanation, “But he said you and Matt were fine with it, but looking at you now…..”

 

“What?” Ben asks with a blank face.

 

Your eyes flicker shut briefly because Matt curls his fingers and rams harder into your sensitive sponge. You chew your lip before saying, “I see now he was probably lying.”

 

Both men give a chuckle at your response. A normal person would probably call this situation weird, to be interrogated while getting finger fucked. It’s already hard now to concentrate with just your cunt receiving such lovely attention. But soon Ben is doing his damn hardest to rile you up with teasing tickles around your nipples and all over your body.

 

Ben is the first to say, “That would be correct, babygirl.” And then he adds, “Kylo stole you away from us for over a week.”

 

Matt growls into your pussy, “That breaks the rules” before diving back in and lapping at your juices. Matt is so fiercely trying to devour your cunt.

 

Ben smirks down at your quivering form and the look of pleasure on your face. Then he says, “And you know how much Matt loves rules. I mean look at him, look what your absence has done to him. He’s eating your pussy like he’s ravenous, like you’ve been gone for months.”

 

You can’t help but feel slightly scared at the way Ben is keeping so calm. Usually he’s the one to lose control and succumb to his desires. So with the amount of self-control he’s showing right now, you’re right to be scared.

So with the last bits of your courage, you stutter, “What about you?”

 

Ben is silent for a beat as he looks over your face. Then he finally says, “Well, babygirl. You know how important I think punishments are. Do you think I would just let this slide?”

 

You gulp before saying, “Are you going to punish me?”

 

Then Ben is leaning down quickly and sucking a nipple into his mouth, ghosting his lips over the bud and smirking while humming, “Hmmmm, I’m still deciding.” As he does this you tangle your fingers in his brown locks. Now you have a hold on both men’s silky hair.

 

With nothing else coming to mind to calm their tempers, you say the only thing that may work. Which is, “I’m sorry, Daddy.” And you direct it at both of them.

 

Matt only grunts into your cunt and Ben coo’s, “I’m sure you are, babygirl.”

 

Then not long after, you’re cumming on Matt’s fingers while pulling both of their hair roughly. Your body convulses as your cunt spasms. Matt is thorough in collecting every drop of your essence, greedily savoring your taste. “Fuck, I’ve missed this” Matt growls lowly.

 

But Ben soon pushes Matt out of the way slightly to dip his finger inside you. He curls the digit and smiles at the way the over-stimulation has you moaning and fidgeting. But just as quickly Ben stuffed his finger in you, he was now slipping out of you and sucking it into his mouth. He moans around the taste and says, “See what you do to us, babe.”

 

Matt gets up and falls back beside you, but now you watch as he strips all of his clothes off and lays completely naked beside you. With some shuffling on your other side, you turn to see Ben doing the exact same thing. Now all three of you were naked and Ben kneels by you while saying, “This is what you do to us.” And Ben is pumping his cock right in front of you, “You drive us crazy”.

 

Turning back to Matt you find him doing the exact same thing, his eyes focused on you and rove over every inch of you.

 

“Why don’t you be a good girl and return the favor to Matt, I’m sure he’d appreciate that” Ben says.

 

A command disguised as a suggestion, that’s what it is as Ben looks down at you. Not that you have any objections, in fact his authoritive take on the situation is turning you on more. So following his request, you scoot down and rest between Matt’s waiting legs. But before you can lay down, Ben is moving behind you and holding you in place so you stay on all fours.

 

You definitely can’t hold in your moan when you feel Ben run the tip of cock up and down your folds. Your warm breath lands on Matt’s cock and has his hips jumping, essentially begging your mouth to take him in.

 

But before you do, something catches you from the corner of your eye. Turning to the weird mass, you find Kylo.

 

Gagged with his own tie and restrained down to a chair right beside the bed.

 

And he looks pissed.

 

You didn’t notice him before, because Ben’s big body was blocking your view.

 

Kylo’s eyes look like they’re glowing as they stare daggers at his brothers. His eyes soften only for a second when he see’s you looking at him, but return steely when Ben lands a smack to your ass. Your moan escapes you and you can tell Kylo would love nothing more than to rip out of his restraints and destroy his siblings.

 

But if he did get free, you have a feeling he would struggle with choosing to either pummel his brothers or stuff you with his cock. The second guess you think is more likely considering you can see his massive erection straining beneath his pants from here.

 

Then Ben is moaning, “Mmmmm, Kylo you wouldn’t believe how wet she is.”

 

Kylo only growls in return because of the gag muffling him.

 

Then Matt whispers, “Princess”, with his hips thrusting up towards your mouth.

 

This is going to happen. You’re actually going to fuck each triplet in the same night, at least Matt and Ben in the same session. You guess Kylo is only here as a punishment. You turn your head and look at Kylo one more time. He looks at you helplessly with a hint of pleading in his expression, but another slap to your ass has Kylo digging his nails into the armrests.

 

Turning back to the man in front of you, your hand delicately grabs hold of the thick cock as you look up the long body. Matt looks down at you with his mouth open, breathing deeply as he anticipates your next move. Then licking a stripe up the underside of his cock has him throwing his head back as he fists his hands in the covers.

 

Then you’re sucking on the head of his cock generously while tightly pumping the rest. And Matt quickly and easily succumbs to you, especially when you slowly take more of fatness in your mouth, almost breaching into your throat. As soon as you swallow Matt’s cock down to the hilt, Ben follows suit by sliding into your cunt. And your groan is so loud it stands out the most in the room. The sound of you moaning so wantonly has each triplet closing their eyes and groaning along with you. Your tight throat sends lovely vibrations along Matt’s cock when you groan again from the feel of Ben bottoming out in your pussy.

 

But needing to take a deep breath, you slide off his length at the exact moment Ben pulls out. And then he’s slamming back in and making the most lewd sound as your wet cunt sucks him back in. Your fist tightens around Matt and he whimpers while subtly thrusting up into your hand.

 

So you jerk Matt off as you selfishly focus on the thick rod slowly hammering faster and harder into you. Ben grips your hips tightly and fucks into your pussy hard, driving you forward. So opening your mouth, you accept Matt’s cock back into your mouth and go with the flow of Ben fucking you. With every thrust into your cunt, your mouth swallows Matt down, essentially fucking him with your throat.

 

You flick and tongue the underside of his cock, sometimes popping off him to lick around the tip and tease the slit. Everything you do has pre-cum oozing from his cock, with filthy moans tumbling from Matt easily as you suck his cock like no other. But needing a bit of a break, you pop off his length and jerk him tightly.

 

While you do this you sneak a peak towards Kylo.

 

And you find him watching you intently. You can definitely see his hard-on now. It seems he’s only gotten bigger since the start of this sex-capade. And to say Kylo isn’t enjoying this even a little bit, would be a massive lie. It’s like he gets to see a whole new side to you, a new angle as he watches your entire body jolt forward with every thrust and the marvelous way you suck cock.

 

Watching you, is a show Kylo never knew he needed. He pulls against his restraints, which alerts Ben. But Ben only shoots Kylo a smirk before picking up his pace and fucking you harder. And the way you moan for another man, has Kylo gnashing his teeth and clawing the armrests. The look of ecstasy on your face is something Kylo wants to see when only he fucks you, not because of someone else.

 

From where Kylo is sitting, he can see Ben’s cock disappearing into your cunt and emerge wet with your arousal. He can see a faint outline in your throat when you take Matt down deep. He loves the way your tits bounce with every thrust and he loves the way your shapely ass quakes with every pound from behind. Everything about you is entrancing, captivating not only him, but his brothers as well.

 

While you’re oblivious to each triplet admiring you in the moment, your attention is focused on the growing heat in your cunt and tightness in your belly. You know and Ben knows it won’t be long now till you cum again.

 

Ben feels like in a stirring mood. So sending a wink to Kylo, Ben asks you, “Do you want Daddy to cum in you.”

 

And you’re too far-gone to retain any common decency, so you quickly pop off Matt’s cock and immediately answer, “FUCK YES, DADDY! I want your cum, I want you to fill me up Daddy!”

 

Then Ben is smirking, “Did you hear that, she wants my cum”, and making sure to cause a groan to slip from your lips, Ben snakes a hand around to rub your clit.

 

You try to thrust back as well, the task not so difficult while jerking Matt off. But soon enough Ben is hunching over you and supporting his weight with one hand stretched down like a post by your body and the other hooked around your waist. Now Ben is ramming into you over and over, using your body as leverage as he pulls you back on his cock. You feel Ben leave a trail of kisses behind your neck and shoulders, sometimes leaving little love bites.

 

With your impending climax approaching quickly, you suck Matt’s cock back into you mouth and jerk him earnestly. Matt moans loudly and now holds your head in place, essentially keeping his cock in your warm cavern and making sure you don’t pop off his length again.

 

Which you have no problem with, the taste of his skin is intoxicating almost as much as the lovely sounds he makes because of you. In fact, everyone in the room is a moaning mess because of you. Even Kylo makes small groans at the sight of you now.

 

With Ben’s hand moving down to rub your nub vigorously and hammer into your cunt hard, you slide down Matt’s cock to the base. And a few seconds later you’re cumming harder than ever in your life. Your scream is muffled by Matt’s cock, sending a burst of pleasurable vibrations and ripples down the thick meat. Your pussy constricts Ben’s cock with amazing strength, squeezing him tighter than anything else in his life.

 

Then Ben is grunting loudly and shooting his hot cum into your cunt. This only further fuels your orgasm as the feel of his milky essence coats your walls and soaks your womb. Ben continues to plough into you roughly, riding out both your orgasms.

 

Ben continues to slowly thrust in and out of you, then give one final slam of his entire cock inside you, plugging his cum. You pull off Matt’s length, which makes him whine in protest. But needing air, your head falls on his thigh as you pant for oxygen. Ben does the same as his hot breath rolls across your back, he slouches now and struggles to hold himself up, his muscles failing him with pure bliss flowing through his veins.

 

After a minute or so, you feel Matt thrust his hips up and grunting slightly. Your head turns up and you look at Matt, finding him flustered, aroused and very eager to have your mouth back on his cock. Then Ben his slipping his cock free from you hole and falling on his side, panting loudly with his arm thrown over his eyes. Your own body falls down between Matt’s legs, unable to stay up much longer.

 

You take a quick peak at Kylo and find his attention is still unwaveringly focused on you. You can see his jaw clench every few seconds and the muscles in his arms tense every time he pulls at the restraints.

 

After a short break, you keep your eyes locked with Kylo as you arch your back and resume on all fours. You put on a little show by wiggling your ass, then you’re sending Kylo smirk before kissing the tip of Matt’s cock, making him hiss. Then looking at Matt, you crawl up his body and straddle him. Matt’s eyes go wide and seem to dilate even more. His hands immediately grip your hips when you hover your heat over his manhood.

 

Then wasting no time, you grab his cock and sink down on his impressive length. Being filled by such a robust mass for the second time is still a lip-biting and euphoric experience. Your loud and pleasured groan grabs the attention of every male in the room. Ben flings his arm from his face as his gaze shoots to you, Kylo makes a sound mixed between a growl and a moan while pulling so hard at his restraints that the entire chair jumps forward.

 

Matt responds to your filthy noises by gripping you tightly and succumbing to your steady pace. Not needing any time to adjust, you’re quick in impaling yourself on Matt’s cock. You do it almost greedily, which the triplets would say is surprising if they didn’t know you. But they do know you and they’ve gotten acquainted with your carnal desires. It’s refreshing to have a lover as voracious as themselves, to have a sex drive as high as theirs.

 

Ben watches from the sidelines as his cock begins to stir again. The sight of you bouncing so hard on a cock is mesmerizing, especially the way your plump bosom jumps with every move. Ben moves up the bed so he has a better view of you, which turns out to be the perfect catalyst in hardening his cock again.

 

Your hands are planted on Matt’s chest, using his meaty pecs as leverage as you rise and fall back on his dick. Matt supports you by hoisting you up and down, which is helpful considering your energy and strength are dwindling with every action. Thankfully, your next orgasm is dangerously close.

 

Which Matt is picking up on. Then not even a second later, Matt is sitting up and helping you along harder. His new position places you both chest to chest and face to face. With Matt so close you can’t resist kissing his lips and moaning around his sweet mouth. His tongue slips into your mouth, massaging and sucking on yours as his arms secure around you and help in hoisting you up and down.

 

With just the tiny change in the angle, Matt’s cock is at the perfect angle to rub along your g-spot everytime you sink down on him. And your next moan is long and drawn out. Your fingers find Matt’s hair at the back of his head and clasp the silky locks, tugging lightly everytime your clit rubs against Matt’s pelvis. Your pussy is pulsing with the various and overwhelming sensations assaulting it.

 

Which all combines into a force that pushes you over the edge and into an earth shattering orgasm. Your pussy relentlessly clamps down on Matt’s member, fluttering and constricting around him while your arms hold him close. Tiny squeals fall from you with your head falling on his shoulder, and you’re almost unaware that you’ve triggered his climax as he roars loudly. You’re so deaf in your blindness that the only indicator of Matt cumming is his hot cum spurting into you.

 

You’re so blissed out that your mind actually goes blank, completely whited-out from such an intense orgasm.

 

Matt holds you down possessively on his cock as he coats your insides, adding to the already overflowing cum within you. He falls back against the bed and your limp body follows. He succumbs to your warm weight on top of him as he holds you close and pumps your cunt full of cum. With your pussy being filled for a second time that night, you can safely assume that your core is a sopping wet mess from the combined cum flooding you. You can hear Matt give tiny hisses everytime your pussy unintentionally clenches.

 

Your entire body lifts and falls rhythmically everytime Matt pants for air, the movement soothing and very lulling. But then the sound of a loud creak alerts everyone. Everyone in the room turns to look at Kylo, who is still restrained less than a meter away from you

 

Matt and Ben both send him lazy smirks. Then Ben is looking back to you and stroking his cock languidly. Your eyes did flick to Ben briefly while you fucked Matt, but now you can see Ben used your cum as lube. What you don’t know, is that he’s edged himself three times while watching you fuck yourself on Matt.

 

But feeling the tiniest sliver of pity for the bound man, a plan pops into Ben’s mind that will satisfy everyone. With you coming down from your high, you hardly have time to react when you feel Ben trying to lift you off Matt. But as soon as Matt feels your body lifting off him, he grips you harder and growls at Ben to fuck off. Your body is limp while the two use you like a rope in a game of tug of war.

 

Then Ben is scolding him, “Don’t be greedy, you’ll get your turn again”. Matt snarls at the brunet, but eventually relents, but not before calling Ben a prick. Your arms latch around Ben’s neck when your body sit’s upright. Then the feel of Matt’s cock slipping free has both of you moaning. A river of cum pours from your cunt, dribbling down onto Matt and the covers.

 

With your body finally in Ben’s arms and sitting in his lap, he kisses you hungrily. While he does this, you’re vaguely aware of his hard cock ghosting along your pussy lips.

 

Ben pulls away from your mouth and smirks down at you, “You’re doing so good babygirl” then he whispers to only you, “But do you think you can do this one more time, I think poor Kylo is about to lose it”.

 

At the mention of Kylo, your head cranes to the side so you can see the man. You find him a panting, angry and extremely aroused mess. His eyes blaze as they rove over your figure, devouring everything about you. His entire body looks taut and bulging, he even looks like he’s vibrating every few seconds.

 

Even though you feel tired, you turn back to Ben smiling and give a nod before saying, “I can do this again”.

 

“That’s my good girl” Ben praises you with sweet words and a kiss on your lips, sucking on your bottom petal before lifting you in the air and placing you on the floor between Kylo’s strong legs.

 

Through hooded eyes you look up to find Kylo’s gaged face looking down at you, his eyes glowing intensely as his chest heaves. In this position you’re at eye-level with Kylo’s massively tented dress pants, the fabric doing little to hide his impressive length.

 

Ben sit’s on the bed behind you and leans his elbows on his knees as he says, “Babygirl, I want you to touch Kylo.”

 

You don’t have to be told twice, your hand immediately lands on his bulge and you palm Kylo. And Kylo muffles the groan wanting to rumble from his throat, suppressing it in defiance against his brothers. He’s not going to play their game.

 

Ben smirks at Kylo and says to you, “Hmmmm, seems like your Daddy has lost his voice. Why don’t you show him how much you love him.”

 

Kylo looks down to see you chewing your bottom lip and giving him the most innocent expression. “Do you not like this, Daddy?”

 

Your concerned and slightly hurt voice has each triplet perking up. They’ve never liked to see or hear you in distress, so the sound of you slightly hurt has Matt crawling to your side, Ben falling on his knees beside you and whispering praises, and with Kylo looking down at you with remorse.

 

Kylo wishes he could hold you close and reassure you until you feel better. But instead he’s tied to a chair and left helpless to watch as his brother’s comfort you.

 

Ben turns your head and plants a very passionate kiss on your lips while his hand travels down your stomach to your pussy. He grinds the heel of his palm against your clit while his middle finger teases your hole. Matt kisses your neck and places little nips and sucks to your skin while one hand cups your breast and the other kneads your ass.

 

With so many hands all over your body, your previous worries evaporate with the only thing on your mind being the immense pleasure the men are showering on you. Kylo stares down at you and can’t help but think, _“God I wish that were me”_ , wanting nothing more than to shove his brothers away and fuck you into the mattress.

 

Ben soon whispers against your lips, “Why don’t you show Kylo what he’s missing out on.”

 

And you reply breathlessly, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Ben and Matt then retreat from you and resume their place sitting on the bed. With a great distance between them both, they can freely enjoy the display of what you’re about to do, without the other getting in their view.

 

Your next movements are slow and effortlessly precise, like you’ve done this a million times. Your hands lay flat on Kylo’s knees and smooth up to the waistband of his dress pants, making sure to avoid his bulge. You untuck his shirt and undo the buttons on your way up his torso, then you’re pushing the fabric apart to reveal his toned and muscular chest and abs.

 

Your hands run up and down his hard planes before you tentatively reach for the button on his pants and undo them. Then you’re slowly pulling the zipper down which has Kylo’s legs tensing.

 

You sound so fucking sexy when you say, “I’m going to take care of you, Daddy.”

 

You see Kylo offer a slight nod, his way of giving you the go ahead to continue. You smile up at him before shifting your gaze down to the hard cock straining beneath his black dress pants. With as much strength as you can, you grip both his briefs and pants and pull them down his thighs. You take off one of his shoes so you can slip the garments off his leg.

 

This way you can spread Kylo’s bare legs and kneel between them.

 

With Kylo more exposed now, he doesn’t have time to adjust to the cool air caressing his cock because you’re tongue instantly flicks out to lick a long stripe up the underside. The sound of Kylo breathing in a sharp breath can be heard as he suppresses a moan.

 

Before Ben can give another order, you’re sucking the head of Kylo’s cock in your mouth and worshiping the flesh like a slut. Kylo’s next moan cannot be contained. His nails claw into the armrests, his hips jolt forward and his chest heaves as he sucks in heavy breaths.

 

You vaguely hear Matt comment, “She’s such a good girl.” and Ben adds, “She sure is.”

 

The men behind you watch as your head bops and slowly goes down lower to take more of Kylo’s cock. With both Matt and Ben enjoying the show, they have no shame in pumping their cocks in time with your sucks.

 

You only swallow Kylo halfway, since you’re in a teasing mood. So you jerk the rest and massage Kylo’s heavy sac. You can feel Kylo’s entire body move with every breath, and slightly thrust with every suck. Popping off his length and giving little sucks to the sides of his cock, you jerk Kylo from the base to the tip before circling the tip with your tongue. Then with great determination, you quickly swallow Kylo’s entire length down your throat.

 

And now the loudest groan ever can be heard from Kylo as your warm wet mouth constricts his cock and massages him perfectly when you make a swallowing motion. You can’t help but smile, from taking his cock so well and the beautiful sounds Kylo makes because of you.

 

Ben leans forward with his eyes open wide in amazement, “Holy fuck! Look at her go.”

 

Both of the men behind you almost blow their loads right there. Matt pushes his glasses up his nose and leans closer, eyeing the way you now bob all the way down Kylo’s length. Ben pinches the head of his cock slightly to try and hold off his climax, grunting in the process and closing his eyes in concentration.

 

Then Ben says, “I think that’s enough now, babygirl” and walks over to you and gently pulls you of Kylo’s length. A string of spit connects your lips to his cock, which Ben wipes away before smirking at Kylo’s clearly angry face. The raven-haired man is fuming with rage at being so close to his release and denied it.

 

Kylo stares daggers at Ben and tugs roughly at his restraints, making the wood creak dangerously loud. Kylo watches as Ben smiles sadistically and whispers in your ear, his hand traveling down and slipping a finger in your heat. You sigh from the contact and thrust down into Ben’s hand. But then he’s removing his finger and sucking it in his mouth, making sure to moan loudly and send a smirk to Kylo. The eldest triplet gives another tug to his restraints.

 

Placing a kiss on your cheek, Ben is now lifting you up and placing you in Kylo’s lap.

 

Ben returns to his seat and says, “Babygirl, you know what to do.”

 

And that you do.

 

Leaning up on your knees puts your tits in Kylo’s face, the position bringing back memories of the first time you fucked Kylo. Your Daddy is even in the same predicament with his inability to touch you.

 

With one hand on his shoulder to steady yourself, you look down at the glowering man and undo the makeshift gag around his mouth. You fling his tie away and rub Kylo’s jaw to sooth away some of the strain. Kylo leans into your palm and turn his head to place a kiss in your hand. Then scooting forward, you press against Kylo and grab his thick meat to align him with your entrance.

 

With both of you looking into each other’s eyes, you lean down and kiss Kylo before slowly sinking down on his cock. And Kylo’s groan is loud.

 

You both squeeze your eyes shut and unintentionally hold your breath. You don’t think you’ll ever get use to this, being so impossibly full. Your hands are now firmly planted on Kylo’s shoulders with one sneaking around to tug on his locks.

 

When you’re fully seated on Kylo’s cock you leave no time for him to adjust before lifting yourself off him and dropping back down on him. And now both of your moans fill the room as you set a heavenly pace.

 

Matt and Ben both lean forward at the same time with their eyes heavily focused on the sight of your cunt stretched around a cock. Even in the dim lighting they can see your arousal drenching Kylo every time you lift off his length. They both can’t help but squeeze their cocks at the sight of your tight pussy hungrily swallowing such a large cock.

 

This is a view of you that Matt and Ben haven’t seen much of, which is something they can wholeheartedly agree that they’re enjoying. You can hear each triplet’s heavy breathing filling the room with the added sound of your wet cunt smacking down on Kylo and the squelching noises brought from that action.

 

Kylo soon confesses, “Oh god, little one. I love you and I love your cunt.”

 

And you’ve heard Kylo say this before, but everytime he says it, it never fails to put a smile on your face and fill your chest with warm tingly butterflies. Your voice responds immediately with, “Yes, Daddy. I love you too.”

 

You’re really performing tonight. Your body is exerting so much energy you never knew you had. Dipping into your reserves, you don’t know how much longer you could keep up this pace. Your desire to feel Kylo cum inside you and cum on his cock was your only drive at the moment. You almost forgot the men behind you jerking themselves to the sight of your perfect pussy.

 

With your strength and energy failing you, you fall forward and wrap your arms around Kylo’s neck with your head falling in the crook of his neck. This way you can still stuff yourself with Kylo’s fatness with ease and keep up your gradually quickening and harder pace. Unable to resist it, you suck Kylo’s neck and bite the flesh slightly, making sure to leave a visible hickey for tomorrow.

 

Then you hear Kylo struggle to say, “Fuck, little one. You’re doing so good. But why don’t you untie m-me….and I’ll show them how you like to be fucked.”

 

But Ben is quick to shut that idea down with his refusal, “Na uh, babygirl don’t you dare touch those restraints. This is a punishment that Kylo has to suffer for stealing you away from us.”

 

And Matt adds with a stern voice, “He has to learn to follow the rules, like the rest of us.”

 

You can only lift your head and give Kylo an apologetic look. You can see fury in his eyes, but it softens slightly at the sight of you. So with determination, you now use the last of your strength to bounce on Kylo’s cock harder and faster.

 

Matt and Ben love the way your back arches, accentuating your long spine and delicious curves. They love the way your hair bounces and especially the way your ass does as well with every time you impale yourself on Kylo.

 

The sound of your moans has each male suppressing the urge to cum, the only thing holding them back is the need to see, hear and feel you cum first. Of course the only one going to feel you cum is Kylo.

 

With your climax impossibly close, you can’t help but moan, “Oh Daddy, I’m not g-going to last.”

 

And each triplet in the room audibly groans at the sound of your confession, their eyes rolling in the back of their heads as your words alone hurtle them quickly towards their end.

 

“It’s ok little one, you have my permission to cum.”

 

In his tied-down state, Kylo manages to lift his hips enough to fuck your hole everytime you descend on his cock. His participation is a great help, considering you’re doing all the work. But with the added feel of Kylo thrusting up into you, you know you have to ask permission from ALL of your Daddy’s present, if you want to cum.

 

You scream loudly, “DADDY’S, CAN I CUM, PLEASE?”

 

“FUCK, PRINCESS CUM”.

 

“CHRIST, CUM FOR ME, BABYGIRL”.

 

“CUM ON MY COCK, LITTLE ONE”.

 

A command, order and demand is given to you by all your Daddy’s at the same time. And just like that, you’re clamping down on Kylo’s cock and experiencing one of the most earth shattering orgasms of your life.

 

Your scream echoes through the room as each triplet simultaneously cum at the same time as you. A string of curses fall from Kylo as his eyes roll back and his dick pumps a copious amount of cum into your cunt.

 

Matt falls back on the bed and jerks his cock hard as he cums in his hand and strings of cum splatters on his stomach and chest.

 

Ben keeps his eyes fixed on you and watches as an abundance of cum pours out the sides of your cunt and pools on the seat beneath you. Ben has trouble in keeping his eyes open when watching you, his own need to close his lids is resisted as he shoots ropes of cum onto the floor and dangerously close to Kylo’s legs.

 

Your body lazily bounces in Kylo’s lap a few more times before you seat yourself fully on his cock and flutter around him. You clutch Kylo close as you milk him for everything he’s got, strangling him in a sense as your pussy greedily clamps down on him possessively. And Kylo is well and truly fucked.

 

He’s a panting, sweaty mess and completely exhausted after such an unusual but pleasing night. The feel of your form in his lap is the most soothing sensation he’s ever felt, he’s never been this blissed out in his life.

 

You truly are the perfect little.

 

Everyone in the room is now wrecked. Panting breaths fill the air with your own heartbeat filling your ears. But in your tired state you manage to lean back and untie Kylo’s hands from the armrests. Then lifting yourself, you slip off his cock and lazily fall to the ground and undo the restraints around his ankles.

 

You pull his socks, pants and his briefs off. Kylo pulls the rest of his clothes off and then bends over to haul you up in his arms and barks a command at his brother’s to get into bed properly.

 

They obey sluggishly, each of them on one side with Kylo standing on the bed and dropping down in the middle. You see a tousle of brown locks from the corner of your eye as the owner cuddles your back and spoons you, which means you’re in-between Ben and Kylo. Which makes sense, seeing as Kylo really doesn’t want to be near Ben that much.

 

You’re the first to fall asleep, which isn’t surprising after what you just did. But it doesn’t take long for the triplets to follow suit.

 

The last thing to flit through your mind, is that tonight is probably your new favourite moment ever with your triplets.

 


	10. Not The End

Weeks flew by in the arms of your lovers.

 

The enforced routine of sharing had reset the balance in the relationship. It was tough at first, the naturally suspicious looks Matt and Ben gave Kylo were severe and frequent. Almost to the point of the expression becoming permanently on their faces.

 

Matt and Ben were always early to pick you up from work or when Kylo had to hand you over. They would glare at each other and hold you close to their chests when your time with one of them ended. It was hard to leave each triplet as well. You just wish things could be as in sync like they were that night.

 

But it all settled down, eventually.

 

The triplets weren’t as cold to each other, moreover Matt and Ben were nicer to Kylo. And they did try to be better for you, since they know how much you hate conflict among them. So while the exciting adventures of surprise vacations were absent, it didn’t dull the intensity of the relationship with your lovers.

 

The Triplets. Your Daddy’s.

 

The most caring, loyal and honest men you’ve ever known. The only men you will ever need.

 

If you can believe it, each of the Solo men were more intense in their protectiveness, to the point of dropping you off and picking you up personally from work. They even went as far as to walk you to your office, which was kind of problematic since they are your competition in the business world.

 

The suspicious looks and not so quiet whispers would follow the tall and broad chested men as they followed behind you. The women on your floor swooned over your Daddy’s, some giving you glares while others gave you admiring looks. Because every single one of them wondered how on earth you had three different, but identical men escort you to work everyday.

 

The triplets only had eyes for you as they held your hand and walked you to your office, but that didn’t stop them from sussing out the males in your building. Kylo was the most aggressive of the trio, by sending the deadliest of glares to the men who looked at you for too long. Ben held you close to his body and whispered things in your ear that never failed to make you smile or laugh. Matt was such a sweetheart, that his innocent charm captivated you wholly. No one could tear your gaze away from Matt, which is exactly what he wanted.

 

The men in your building gave up hope a long time ago, regarding the idea of pursing you.

 

Their dreams crashed and burned the day the triplets came to pick you up from work. This was during your first year as an apprentice and you were given a little more responsibility in your workload. Since you were showing such promise and greater importance than anyone else under your mentor, he decided to give you a task that the higher ups have been trying to solve for 5 years.

 

You solved it in three days.

 

That was the day your grand reputation started to blossom. Your mentor was proud and your name was quickly whispered through the ranks, all the way up to the CEO. You told the triplets and naturally, they wanted to take you out to celebrate.

 

They each rolled up in their fancy sports cars and parked by the curb out front of your building. Parked in straight line behind one another, the triplets leaned against their fancy cars like supermodels ready for a photo shoot. With sunglasses obscuring their eyes, they held an air of confidence exuding from their bodies best described as god like. They looked extremely wealthy, powerful and sex practically oozed from them. Intimidating would be an understatement in describing them.

 

As you walked out of the building in a large group with your coworkers, they all stopped and froze at the sight of your bestfriends.

 

You said your goodbyes before any of them could stop you and interrogate you, then walked over to the trio.

 

Ben wolf whistled while his brothers tried to keep their eyes on yours. But it was hard when you wore your tight black pencil skirt and white blouse tucked in, accentuating your chest. Your hips swayed side to side with every step and your heels were killer. This was before the arrangement, when they just considered you their childhood friend.

 

So seeing you in heels, a tight outfit and strutting up to them seductively, well lets just say that the triplet’s confusion increased tremendously from that day on. But while they were in front of you, your male co-workers behind you sighed in defeat. Their dreams of ever dating you were crushed the moment they laid eyes on the triplets.

 

As Kylo opened the car door for you, he placed a kiss on your cheek and let you settle in the seat before sending a bone-chilling glare to your coworkers. They quickly scurried away after that.

 

The three sports cars revved to life and took off down the city street, leaving behind the smell of rubber and a trail of smoke.

 

After that day, the triplets were seen periodically through the rest of your tenure as an apprentice. No one knew the story of what the relationship was like between you and the trio, and none dared to ask you. Not when your calculating eyes and almost cold exterior frightened most of the people. Only your mentor and a few colleagues knew you well, and those were the people who experienced your kindness and genuine carefree attitude.

 

Plus, the way the triplets glare at everyone, is warning enough not to come close to you, lest they want to suffer the wrath of the trio. And this is all communicated in the way they look at people and their body language.

 

Fast-forward three years later, and your colleagues finally got a definite answer on your relationship with the triplets.

 

The suspicion arose within the circle of your underlings and coworkers, when the triplets started to drop you off and pick you up. But what confirmed it, was when each Solo man started to kiss you hello and goodbye, almost hungrily and full of passion.

 

But surprisingly, no one slut shamed you, not even behind your back. The jealous women didn’t like you, but they respected your ability to snag three men at the same time. Because hell, it’s every woman’s dream to have three gorgeous men like them, wrapped around their fingers. They applauded you tenacity to get all three.

 

So what people didn’t know, was the core requirement of the relationship between you and the trio. The fact you’ve known them your whole life, to the point of them being family, some would think its kind of creepy to call your brotherly bestfriends, Daddy.

 

While Kylo was the only one who insisted you only call him that, even in public, Matt and Ben were a little more lenient. In the privacy of your homes, you would call Matt and Ben, Daddy. But when you wanted to tease them, you would whisper it in their ear in public, then not so subtly run your hand up their thigh or down their chest.

 

That always got them riled up.

 

Which of course had them retaliating in the most delicious way.

 

Ben found pleasure in watching you squirm in public. He has a few favourite settings he likes to tease you at. But his all time favourite, is at the cinemas. He’d lift the arm rest separating you both, out of the way and you’d snuggle into his side. The date would start off innocent enough, cuddling and watching the movie in front of you.

 

It starts with him slowly tracing patterns on your arm, then venture down to your knee. His fingers would tickle just under the hem of your skirt, then move to your inner thighs, making you spread your legs. He’d smooth his long fingers up and down your thighs, smiling at the way your breath hitches. Eventually, his fingers would trace your slit from top to bottom, then circle your hidden clit.

 

He’d wait until you were breathing harder and your arousal soaking through your underwear. Then his hand would be inside your panties and two fingers shoved knuckle deep in your cunt. He’d finger you softly and thumb your clit at first, while murmuring sweet nothings in your ear. His large body would be curled into you, shielding you from the minimal amount of people in the cinema with you.

 

Then he’d pick up his pace and curl his fingers. You’d grip his forearm while your hips thrusted into his hand. The wet sounds your sex made were loud, but easily covered up by the loud movie.

 

Ben would time your climaxes at the exact moment there’s a scream playing on the screen, the perfect disguise for when your pussy clenches and your body explodes. You bite his shoulder when you cum, huffing and panting, but thankful the scream from the movie plays. Otherwise people would have definitely heard you.

 

You sit tired and slumped in your chair as Ben plays with your cum, teasingly bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking your essence like its honey. You can’t help smiling.

 

After you come down, your urge to return the favor is overwhelming. You gather some of your cum from between your legs and pull Ben’s thick and achingly hard cock from his pants. Your small hand wraps around his girth and slowly strokes him, tightening towards the head and pulling pre-cum from him. He groans softly and leans back against the seat, letting his eyes close while subtly thrusting up into your hand.

 

When he’s like this, you take your chance to surprise him. You lean forward and softly lick the head of his cock, which has him jolting forward with a grunt. Thankfully, no one turns at the sound.

You lick around the head, with your wet velvet tongue making Ben tense and shiver. He tries not to draw too much attention. But it’s hard when you suck the head of his cock like a lollypop.

 

You can hear him whisper above you, “Christ!”, his hands gripping the seat tightly as he starts to thrust into your mouth. You have this amazing talent to finish him off quickly, which you employ now.

 

You remove your hand and swallow him down your throat. You moan around his cock and make a swallowing motion. The sudden warmth and tight wetness around the entirety of him, coupled with the ripple of flesh around his length, has Ben cumming instantly.

 

His hand shoots to your head and holds you down on him. He bites his other hand as he tries to muffle his groans. He can’t help moving his hips and fucking your throat, his need to pump you with cum is too strong.

 

When he finally stills, he lets go of your head and you weakly pop off his softening length. You clean your face when your hidden in his lap, then slowly lean back up and rest against his open chest. His arm wraps around you and you both struggle to watch the rest of the movie and stay awake.

 

 

Trying to tease Kylo was hard, since he had no quarrel with being called Daddy in public or your handsy ways. He just found it endearing and cute. You found him frustrating. But when you were alone, you applied all that frustration in completely and utterly fucking destroying him during sex.

 

You’d bounce on his cock harder and faster than any other woman, you’d tease his flesh with your nimble fingers, taunt him with your filthy words and do things he’s never thought possible. You fuck him so thoroughly, that he has trouble getting out of bed the next day.

 

You have him so addicted to you, that he feels like he’s constantly buried in your cunt.

 

Kylo hunches over you on the couch, holds you up against the walls, clings to you when you’re bent over the table and grips you tightly in bed when he has you pinned underneath his large body. When he’s on top, his body writhes as his muscles tense, coil and snap, giving Kylo the power to fuck you as he likes. Hard.

 

As he drives his cock into you fast and shallowly, making your body jump with the force, you both try not to cum so quickly.

 

He hammers into your greedily and hides his face in your neck. His breath fans over your skin and makes you shiver. He pulses inside you, which is your only warning before he cums. And it’s the catalyst that pushes you over the edge as well.

 

You cling to each other as euphoria floods both of you. Guttural grunts fall from Kylo has he sheaths himself to the hilt, with his hands holding you down as he empties everything inside you. Fucking you raw is one of Kylo’s favourite things to do in life.

 

And you love it as well, chanting, “DADDY!”, over and over, while greedily milking his cock.

 

Tired and sweaty, your Daddy never fails to make sure you’re ok after sex. He takes care of you so well.

 

 

Matt is the easiest to tease in public. Its because he’s so shy.

 

But once he gets you alone, he turns even the most innocent of scenarios, into a sinful game of sex. Matt loves games. Board games, videogames and drinking games. But his favourite, is truth or dare.

 

You don’t even have to drink alcohol for Matt to get you laughing your ass off. He’s fun and can make any situation, that much better.

 

But as the night wears on, his inner desires start to emerge. First is would start off with something mild, like, “Tell me something I don’t know?”

 

Then, “What’s you’re favourite thing about me?”

 

As the game wears on, his dares grow bolder, “Come sit closer.”

 

And his truths follow suit, “If you could tell me what to do for one night, what would you do?”

 

When you’re eventually right next to Matt, you can see his dilated pupils raking over your body. And you know what he’s going to say before he does. “Spread your legs.”

 

His hands would be between your legs when he asks your truth, “Tell me, does this feel good.”

 

And the most you can say is, “Yes, Daddy.”, and then he goes back to teasing your clothed pussy.

 

But then he’ll surprise you by changing it up, retracting his hand and daring you, “Touch yourself.”

 

You watch Matt as he gets comfortable, your eyes flicking down and widening at the sight of his erection straining his dress pants. But you do as your dared and start to touch your body. At first you’re teasingly slow when you place one hand on your breast and the other in your panties.

 

Matt watches you aptly, enjoying the way you masturbate in front of him. But since it’s your turn, you dare Matt, “Open your mouth.”

 

And he does.

 

You remove your fingers from your soaking cunt. Then shove them in his mouth. And you don’t even have to dare him to suck, because he grips your hand and licks every groove and crevice of your fingers. He sucks you clean and pulls your fingers from his mouth with a pop.

 

Then he’s quickly and huskily daring you, “Close your eyes and tell me what this feels like.”

 

Matt grabs your hand and places it on him. You can’t help your smile.

 

With your eyes closed, the next words on your lips are a breathy sigh, “Your cock.”

 

Your hand slowly feels around his girth that is shielded beneath his pants. You give testing squeezes and subtly move your hand up and down his shaft.

 

He softly grunts and you hear him exhale, “And?”

 

You squeeze his cock tighter, making Matt groan as you whisper, “And……..its hard.”

 

Then the game comes to a sudden halt.

 

The next second you’re being pulled into his lap and kissed fiercely. You grind down on his cock and grip the taut muscles in his shoulders before pulling his hair. You both don’t even take your clothes off for the next part. Matt just pulls his cock free from his pants, pushes your panties to the side and pulls you down on his cock.

 

Your groans are loud and feral.

 

“Bounce on my cock!”, he commands more, than dares.

 

But you do as your told.

 

You’re both a ball of sweaty limbs, heaving for air as wet sounds echo in the room. You bounce on top of Matt as he spears up inside you. He grips your hips and roughly pulls you back down on him, with his thrusts getting shallower.

 

The sight of his fat dick being swallowed by your cunt, is hidden beneath your skirt. So Matt leans back into the couch and bunches it up in one fist by your tummy. You grip the skirt and Matt goes back to holding your hips and helping you up and down his length.

 

He watches his robust meat disappear inside you and has to battle the urge not to cum right there. His thighs tense and pressure builds at the base of his spine. But it doesn’t help when you start to fuck him earnestly, using your strength to skillfully bounce on him.

 

With your mouth open, you whine, “Daddy!”

 

And Matt almost cums right there.

 

But he holds off and groans, “That’s right, I’m your Daddy! Say it again!”

 

“DADDY!”

 

“FUCK!”, he plants his feet on the floor and fucks up into you harder.

 

You can feel Matt throbbing inside you, the telltale sign of his incoming climax. But he can feel you starting to flutter around him. You have to ask if you want to cum.

 

Then he’s snarling, “Go ahead! Cum on my cock without permission!”

 

You whimper as he starts to brush his thumb over you clit. His sweet and pure face is twisted into a state of lust and uncontrollable desire.

He snarls beneath you when your cunt gives a testing clench, “I fucking dare you!”

 

And you do, you actually do cum on his cock.

 

“DADDDYYYYYY!”, and “FUUUUUUCK!”, echoes in the room as your climax triggers Matt’s.

 

He thrusts a few more times before he holds you down on his throbbing manhood, pumping you full of cum. You spasm on top of him and slump down onto his chest. You hold each other tightly with your bodies quivering in bliss. Your pussy drives Matt mad with the sporadic clamps around his length, sucking him dry.

 

Your combined cum overflows your insides and seeps out the sides of your hole, leaking down onto Matt and his couch. You starts kissing Matt’s neck, leaving hickeys and teeth marks as you make your way up to his lips. You smile into the kiss and pull back with a dreamy look on your face.

 

Then you find an angry expression on his face.

 

This startles you for a second, then you shrug your shoulders, “What? You dared me to cum, so technically I could, so I did!”

 

The smile Matt is trying to hide, breaks across his face, “Ok, princess. But that’s the only reason why I’m not punishing you.”

 

You clench around him and sarcastically sigh, “What a shame.”

 

Matt gasps with his mouth falling open. Then he’s warning you lowly, “Careful, princess!”, with his desire beginning to stir inside you again.

 

 

 

Much of your time with the triplets, is spent getting to know each other better physically and exploring the Daddy kink, inserting it slowly in your lives more and more.

 

You’ve all found it, addicting and so very fitting.

 

They’re the perfect Daddy’s and you’re the perfect little.

 

Everything is perfect. You didn’t think it could be possible to make this situation better. But the triplets did.

 

With your Daddy’s almost constantly needing you around and finding the agreement too………..restrictive, they decided it was time to move to the next level in the relationship.

 

 

It’s Sunday and the only day of the week you get to yourself. But you’ve decided to spend it with all three of them. And much to their delight, they use the time to show the surprise they have for you.

 

So here you were, blindfolded, yet again. Seated next to Ben in his silver Corvette while his siblings followed behind in Kylo’s black Bugatti.

 

You asked, pleaded and begged Ben along the way where he was taking you, but he surprisingly didn’t give in. Even when you made him cum during the drive, he still didn’t tell. Which means this is big. Kylo and Matt shared a look when Ben’s car in front swerved slightly. They knew what you were trying to do, so they hoped to god that Ben didn’t reveal the surprise.

 

They wanted to tell you together.

 

You guessed that you were on the outskirts of the city, near the posh and filthy rich suburbs. There were lovely nature reserves, parks and walks around there, which the triplets knew you loved. Maybe you four were going on a picnic.

 

As the drive continued on, you huffed happily when Ben finally pulled over.

 

“Keep the blindfold on, babe. Don’t wanna ruin it yet.”

 

“Fine!”, you growl.

 

You move to get out of the car, but your door opens for you and then you feel a pair of hands gently pulling you out of the car. You’re hugged to a muscled chest and kissed on your lips. You squeak at the sudden action, but fall against your Daddy anyway.

 

You hear Ben’s car door open and close as he says, “Get a room!”

 

Kylo pulls away from your breathless mouth and rumbles, “I intend to.”, with his hand wandering down to grip your ass. He squeezes, making you jump. If your weren’t blindfolded, you’d see Ben rolling his eyes, “Come on, we’ve kept her waiting long enough.”

 

You feel another set of hands tug you from Kylo and guide you forward. One arm settles around your waist, then the mystery man whispers, “Time for your surprise, princess.”

 

You can’t help the smile on your face, “Finally!”

 

After a few steps forward, you’re halted in place. Kylo walks up behind you and cups his hands on your hips. Ben stands on your other side and kisses your cheek. Then someone is undoing the blindfold and pulling it from your eyes.

 

At first you see nothing, because the light is so bright.

 

You’re out in the open, which you can tell as the midday sun blinds you. Its white all around you, then as you blink and slowly adjust to the light, a big blurry thing comes into focus in front of you.

 

It only takes a couple seconds, but then you’re gasping when your eyes adjust completely.

 

Right there in front of you, is a towering three story mansion, opulent in design and proudly made to resist the winds of time. It looked brand new, but had hints of architecture from another time.

 

It stood tall and imposing, surrounded by even taller pine trees. But the only reason why you could see the trees, is because they’re so tall they reach into the sky like green fingers. The house is so wide that it seems to stretch on forever on your left and right.

 

The driveway circles around a floral garden in front of the house, which accentuates the cream colored paint coating the house. A number of columns stand tall and proud on either side of the front door, which is conveniently a double door.

 

You can’t help yourself from walking towards the house, the vast abode pulling you towards it. Naturally, the triplets followed.

 

Your head turns to admire the roundabout garden patch, the various flowers blooming and the scents wafting through the air. When you look back to the house, you see multiple windows lining the front, which are slightly tinted, making it hard to see inside.

 

The design of the mansion has different segments of the floor plan jutting in and out, creating a home with an interesting design that will no doubt hold many nooks and crannies.

 

As you walk up the steps to the front porch, your neck cranes back to look at the designs carved into the columns. The roof juts out, protecting you from the sun as you approach the wooden double doors. Then Kylo is walking up beside you and pushing a key into the lock.

 

He turns the lock and pushes the heavy door open, revealing a large lobby like entrance.

 

You quickly walk past Kylo, with your heels clicking on the white marble floor. It looks fully furnished so far, with a round table near the entrance and a thick rug underneath it. Stairs are on either side of you, curving with the wall and up to the second floor. They each join at the top, but is obscured by the large crystal chandelier hanging from the very high ceiling.

 

With your mouth and eyes open wide, you walk around the table and towards the center of the house. You walk down three steps and enter the heart of the home. The large open planned living room, which is a lot grander than all of your homes combined.

 

It sits before floor to ceiling windows, showcasing the lush greenery of the forest trying to take back its land, then the large patio shielded by roof, held up by more thick marble columns. The door that leads outside, is tall and see-through, with sheer curtains tied to each side.

 

You look around the room and find a large grand piano in one corner, a large table in the other and in the center, a luxurious lounge which is better called a conversation pit, since it dips down another level.

 

There’s wide hallways branching off left and right of you, just begging you to go exploring.

 

“Sooooo, what do you think so far?”, Ben comes up behind you and hugs you.

 

“I-I……….I literally have no words!”

 

This makes all of them laugh, mirth filling their features as they admire your stunned look. While you try to gather the words to express what you’re thinking, you finally turn around.

 

A tiny frown creases your eyebrows, “I don’t know what to say, because I don’t know what’s going on. Why are you showing me this?”

 

With the front door still open, the sweet flowery scent from the garden out front, drifts with the wind and carries throughout the house.

 

Ben pulls you closer and cups your face. He kisses you once, reassuringly and softly. Then he pulls away, leaving you just as breathless as before.

 

When you open your eyes, you find Kylo and Matt flanking him, with equally excited smiles on their faces. Even though Kylo’s is small.

 

Then Ben grins widely, pulling your attention back to him as he says proudly, “This, my sweet girl,……..is _our_ new home.”

 


	11. 4 Suburbs In A Mansion

Well.

 

You were not expecting this. At all!

 

What. In. The. Ever loving fuck!

 

“What?” Ben answers you.

 

His voice echoes all around you, bringing you out of your thoughts. Your thoughts that you must have said out loud, instead of in your head.

 

Fuck!

 

The triplets look confused by your sudden reaction. You don’t want to say they look upset, but it looks like you just hurt their feelings.

 

It’s not like you can help it though, this is a surprise and a half. You’re panicking slightly and having trouble keeping up with your own internal ramblings. Your face is blank, but slowly scrunches up to match your confusion. Your mouth opens and closes while you try to find the right words.

 

Ben is still cupping your cheeks, watching the various emotions flit across your face. But then you slip out of his grasp and take a step back to properly look at all three of them. You can’t help in thinking how fitting this mansion is for them. Their tall and impossibly wide bodies suit this place perfectly, since it’s as huge as a cathedral, but with modern elements sprinkled in.

 

It’s the perfect mix between Kylo’s old soul, Matt’s humble persona and Ben’s flashy tastes. You could see hints of the triplets in the foundation and structure of the mansion.

 

The mix between efficiency and grandeur in the curves and bends of the walls and stairs, perfectly reflected Kylo’s need for subtle lavishness.

 

Extravagant lights dangle from the ceiling and are fitted into the walls, lighting the rooms brightly so nothing can obscure Ben, while using one of the various reflective surfaces.

 

Then soft hues that lay in the shining marble floors, wall paint and bezel wall art, were telltale signs of Matt’s homey qualities decorating the space around you.

 

You just know that they remolded this house before showing you. You just know it. They can’t hide the trademark touches of their personalities littering the rooms you’ve seen. It makes you curious to see the rest of the house.

 

But Ben clearing his throat brings your attention back to them. You push your admiration for this house to the back of your mind. The triplets gaze at you expectantly, a glint of irritation and confusion in their features, but mostly just surprise. They wait for you to explain your outburst.

 

So taking a deep breath, you finally ask, “What do you mean, ‘This is our new home’. What’s going on?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”, Ben chuckles, adding a sense of calm to the situation. Even though you’re kinda panicking. You like change, but not drastic changes that could fuck up your daily routine.

 

Matt chews his bottom lip, his _tell_ when he’s nervous or worried. Kylo is as statuesque as ever and piercing you with his brown eyes. Ben smirks confidently, “All four of us, my dear, will be moving into this house.”, waving his hands around in a showcasing gesture.

 

As he takes a step towards you, you take one step back while nodding, “Right, right, right.”

 

You watch Matt exhale a shaky breath and the rest of them trying to look non-threatening. After all, you are known to be a flight risk when faced with something that makes you uncomfortable.

 

So your default mechanism when dealing with something new that you don’t understand or like, has your snark surfacing, “And you just assumed, that I’d agree to this.”

 

Kylo frowns, “Well, of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

 

You look away to stare at nothing in particular, with a grumble just behind you lips.

 

Then sweet Matty coos, “What’s the matter? We thought you’d be happy.” From the corner of your eye you can see him sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and gazing at you softly.

 

Damn him and his sweetness!

 

You turn back, “I am, it’s just that you could have told me. This is a big decision and you made it without me. What about my home, and yours? And don’t get me started on the drama you three are going to make while living together!”

 

Ben huffs a laugh, “Excuse me, we’re brothers, we grew up together. I think we can handle living under the same roof again.”

 

Your laugh is loud and echoes around you all, further making you realize how huge this house, nay, mansion is.

 

“You guys use to fight constantly, and that was before you were my Daddy’s and fucking me constantly.” You switch your weight to your other leg and cross your arms, “What’s going to happen to the agreement? I assume you guys have already discussed it, which is another conversation I should have been included in.”

 

They watch you as you spout valid points. Your voice gets a little bit higher when you continue, “This is my life, you know! You can’t just make these decisions without me!”

 

Kylo surprises everyone with, “Well, you are half right there.”

 

And Ben and Matt whip around to him, “She is?”

 

Kylo nods to them before looking directly at you, “Yes, she is.”

 

You’re about to say thank you, but then he cuts you off, “We certainly CAN, make these decisions without you. Its part of the whole Daddy thing and you should know that.”

 

And just like that, your inner rebellious side is in full force. You scowl fiercely at his blatant disregard for your freewill. Your eyes say it all. Everyone can see you’re about to rip Kylo a new arsehole.

 

But he cuts you off again by raising his hand, “I’m not finished.”

 

He steps forward and says, “Yes, we should have included you, but we wanted to surprise you. This place is more than just a house, it can be _our_ home, a home where we can thrive and spend the rest of our lives together. There would be no more awkward exchanges or long breaks till we next see you. We could see you everyday.”

 

Kylo doesn’t need to cut you off this time, because your speechless at the moment. He steps a little bit closer and picks up your hand to hold it softly, “And lastly, this house, is a token of how much we love you. We’re ready to take the next step. Are you?”

 

You’re frozen in place, not speaking or even breathing really.

 

Damn, Kylo. He just had to bring out the big guns.

 

Fucking, LOVE!

 

But you don’t fuck around by stewing in your rage, lest you offend or hurt the triplets more. So you roll your eyes and grumble loudly, “YES!”

 

And Kylo finally smiles and pulls you into a hug, “Great, then I guess we’re moving into this mansion.”

 

Then Ben comes up beside you both and smirks happily, “Haha, we’ve got you now! Prepare to be loved and cherished for the rest of your life, sucka!”

 

You can’t hold back your laugh at that. You smile while shaking your head slightly. Ben hugs you from behind, essentially sandwiching you between them both. Matt joins you guys and gets in on the action.

 

You can make this work. It was going to happen eventually anyway.

 

 

 

 

Through the coming weeks you grow accustomed to your new home.

 

But before that, the triplets showed you around the first time you all visited. They each claimed different segments of the mansion, so they didn’t get in each other’s way. Or on their nerves.

 

Kylo had claimed the east wing of the mansion and immediately turned it into his personal cave. The hallway grew darker with every step down the large walkway that leads to his side. You entered a carpeted foyer and or entertainment room, large enough to match the lobby when you first entered the mansion.

 

Everything was black and cast in darkness with his block-out curtains drawn shut. But it was still elegant with ornate gold features placed around the room. The gold twinkled in the dim lighting, which was mostly sourced from the dangling lights in the center of the ceiling and wall lamps. You looked up to find a large cluster of crystal fairy lights gathered together. Kylo went to a screen embedded in the wall and showed you that you could change the colour and brightness of the fairy lights with a swipe of your finger.

 

There were other rooms that branched off down different hallways, but Kylo showed you his bedroom. It was no less grand that the rest of his living space. There was a large four-poster bed with the softest sateen cushions and throws on it. It was black of course, but with hints of glittering red and gold splattered on the plush comforter and cushions.

 

You weren’t surprised to see a matching bathroom to the side of the large room. You even got your own closet, which quadrupled the size of your old one. He even filled it with clothing, shoes, jewelry and every accessory you can dream of.

 

And as it turns out, Matt nearly had the same floor plan as Kylo.

 

Matt chose the west wing of the mansion and decorated it in bright popping colors. It was like stepping through a time machine, when entering his wing. His living area and bedroom had memorabilia from the 80’s, artfully sprinkled around the space, casting his side of the mansion in a retro vibe. You could see a pinball machine lighting up across the room, a few separate display cases filled with his vinyl records, toys and books.

 

The only thing that didn’t match the rest of the room, besides you, were his collectibles from the current era. You could see swords, daggers and blades from different TV shows and movies he’s obsessed with. His bedroom was decorated in the same style, but sported a normal ensemble bed. It was a super king, which you love. Another closet just for you is near the bathroom door, stocked with everything you can imagine.

 

Matt doesn’t bother showing you the other rooms, just like Kylo.

 

Ben has claimed the north wing of the second level. His section of the mansion was more modern and extra, just like him. You notice that each triplet has large floor to ceiling windows in the entertainment room, giving you a view of the surrounding forest outside. Ben is no different but has a bigger panoramic view, since he’s at the back of the house.

 

The majority of the color scheme in his living space is blue, but with a splash of white. To bring Ben’s section of the mansion up to his standards of extravagance, he has silver plated furnishings, items and art placed around his space.

 

Two big white double doors with silver doorknobs and carvings in the wood, stood guard at the entryway for his bedroom. When entering you could see his bed was quite a distance away, at the back of the room.

 

But from the entrance you could see his bed had a plush dark shimmery blue comforter with white cushions thrown around. It looked like the sky and you bet it felt as soft as a cloud. A large and separate closet for you was in the corner of the bedroom, opposite his. It was just as full and stocked with clothes, as Matt and Kylo’s closets for you.

 

Although now you can see that each triplet as chosen clothes that _they_ want to see on you. Kylo has mostly dark clothes for you. Matt has bright and innocent looking clothing. And Ben has a mix between, slutty and sophisticated.

 

Ben ends the tour and doesn’t bother in showing you the rest of the rooms in his section, but you don’t mind. You have plenty of time to explore later.

 

Lastly, they showed you a room that was all for you. It had a bedroom, bathroom and large lounge room. It was an escape for you when the triplets became too much. They gave you the only key to the room, so you could lock them out if need be. Sunday is still your day for alone time or whatever you please, hence, why they’ve given you your own room.

 

But they could bust down the door if they wanted to anyway. Their mammoth bodies could knock down anything, if they tried hard enough. Your cervix has experienced that firsthand.

 

In this closet, they stocked it with clothes that is more casual and more, you. You can tell you’ll be running to this closet when you don’t feel like dressing up as an emo, princess or slut.

 

You were then given a tour around the rest of the house. There was a gym, a large cozy cinema, a fully stocked bar room with pool, darts and beer pong. There was a sauna, an indoor pool that feeds outside to a man-made lagoon, and a library with a conjoining reading room.

 

There were also rooms that the triplets had created specially. Matt was hilariously predictable in showing you that he had his very own arcade built into the mansion. It was typical and so very like Matt, but still very sweet considering he wants to share every moment in there with you.

 

Ben, surprisingly had a room dedicated to creating art. Easels, tubs of paint, brushes and various tools were scattered around the room. The room was on the top floor and had a glass roof, giving anyone who entered lovely sunlight to work with at all hours of the day. At night there were pretty lamps hanging from the frames of the roof.

 

But the person who you think has the best activity room, is Kylo. The best was saved for last. Kylo was proud to show you the large dome like room he installed, was your very own planetarium. It was dark with no windows and the entire floor was filled with large fluffy cushions. He whispered to you that he made it as a reminder of the time you two shared under the stars.

 

By the end of the tour, you were utterly starstruck. You were at a loss for words and could hardly remember much after that.

 

The triplets had truly outdone themselves. You can’t imagine anyone else ever doing something like this for you. It was absolutely astounding and your heart has never felt so heavy with love.

 

You understand now, why the mansion is so big. It is literally housing four different neighborhoods. A section for each of you, with room to spare for your hobbies.

 

Your Daddy’s had thought of everything and were ready to take the next step.

 

You just hope the peace will be kept under the same roof. Because even though everyone is far apart from each other, there is no doubt in your mind that shenanigans will ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick pick from the last chapter. A filler, but necessary to bridges the gap between the old chapters and the new ones. Now we’ll be able to see how things proceed. Fun!


	12. Well That's Just Rude!!!

You work late one time, and the triplets treat it like it’s the end of the world.

 

Your boss asked you to stay back late and smooze up to a possible investor. The investor was a practical man with little to no humor, but still insisted to be shown around by you. You, which can’t help but crack inappropriate jokes every few minutes. He didn’t laugh once or even smile, just nod robotically at every funny thing you said.

 

You were absolutely hilarious, but nothing seemed to get a reaction out of the investor. But when you look at his hair, it makes sense. Gingers don’t have souls.

 

With striking red hair and a pale complexion, the investor held himself tall. With an Irish twang to his accent, he was straightforward and to the point when he spoke, which you could appreciate during the boring regales of his adventures of his youth. His stories were short, but his accent kept you awake.

 

Armitage Hux, is his name, and a name that the triplets happen to know well of.

 

The triplets and Armitage, as he wants you to call him, go way back. All the way back to college, where the triplet’s and Armitage studied together. Although, studied together is putting it nicely. They hate each other with a passion, constantly competing against each other and humiliating one another when the chance arises.

 

While Armitage was born into wealth and status, your Daddy’s were raised in the suburbs and worked hard for everything they own.

 

Of course Armitage works, but not as hard as the triplets have had to. Their rivalry goes back a long time, sowing hate and disgust into their very souls at the mention of the other’s name.

 

You had texted Kylo before the end of the day that he didn’t have to pick you up after work, since you were going to be late. And thankfully, he didn’t ask questions, he just assumed you would be doing work.

 

That is, until Ben and Matt got in his head at home.

 

They were suspicious as to why, out of all the stressful projects you’ve worked on and haven’t stayed back on, decide to stay back now. You haven’t showing any signs of stress or anger towards work, which is common for you during hard projects since you basically carry your research team on your back.

 

So Kylo calls you halfway through the dinner Armitage insisted on having. You want to answer the phone, but out of respect and the need for his investment, you silenced the call and put your phone on vibrate.

 

But that didn’t stop the incessant buzzing to sound from your handbag. It interrupted Armitage five more times before you excused yourself to answer it.

 

“What!”, you whisper-yelled into the phone when you were far away.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!”, Kylo snarls through the receiver.

 

You look around the restaurant for anyone that may be watching you, “I’m working!”

 

“Oh yeah! Then why are you whispering? Huh!”

 

You don’t answer him straight away. You know this probably isn’t going to go down well, so you try to prolong the outburst that will undoubtedly ensue.

 

You chew your bottom lip and fiddle with a leaf on the plant you’re hiding behind, “Because I don’t want to cause a scene or have other people listening.”

 

All you hear is his breathing getting louder and louder. You can vaguely hear your other Daddy’s in the background saying stuff, yelling at him, but you can’t make out what.

 

His voice seethes through the phone, “I will only ask this one more time. What. Are. You. Doing!”

 

You breathe in deeply through your nose and hold it, then exhale through a loud sigh.

 

Well, this is it, “My boss asked me to stay back and convince an investor to sponsor my new project.”

 

It’s quiet for a bit, then you hear a click, which tells you he’s just put you on speakerphone. “Who is this investor?”, Kylo asks darkly.

 

Of course you don’t know the relationship between Armitage and your Daddy’s, so you carelessly say, “Armitage Hux.”

 

Then the eerie silence is almost suffocating.

 

The sounds around you in the restaurant seem to fade into white noise, cancelling out as you wait for your Daddy to say something. Your heartbeat picks up, not knowing why you should be scared, but smart enough to know that something isn’t right.

 

A shiver racks up your spine, which is weird since it’s the heat of their rage that you’re sensing through the phone. Then all of a sudden, the silence is broken.

 

Like you’re in the room with them, a loud crash crackles through the receiver of your phone, making you jump and hold the phone away from your ear. Then a barrage of curses and swears can be heard as your Daddy’s lose their shit. A symphony of crashes and glass shattering, booms from your phone as Kylo stomps away, muttering under his breath.

 

As the roars and crashes become a distant echo, you’re left listening to Kylo try to calm himself. Then after a few seconds of quiet, he coolly asks, “Are you ok? Has he done anything?”

 

He’s so calm now, which is kind of unnerving, but nice. A sense of relief washes over you from the nice tone of his voice, which has you sighing, “I’m fine”, but you frown, “Wait, so do you know Armitage or something?”

 

All you get back is a steely, “Yes.” which has you questioning, “How do you know him?”

 

“It’s not important right now, just tell me where you are!”

 

The stress Kylo is trying to hide still leaks through with the clipped edge to certain words. You’ve never actually heard him so…………. on edge. So you tell him the name of the restaurant and how much longer you’ll be.

 

You need at least thirty more minutes with Armitage to seal the deal, and then you can finally leave the most boring dinner ever. You were just going to get the company car to drop you off home, since your car is at home.

 

But Kylo is quick to say, “I’m coming to get you now!”, you can hear his car keys jangling in the background, “Leave the restaurant now, leave that ginger cunt at the table and do it now. I expect you outside the moment I pull up.”

 

You physically flinch at the hurried anger in his voice, never hearing him speak to you this way. You frown, “W-wait Kylo, I can’t just leave yet. I still have to get him to invest!”, but of course Kylo ignores you. You hear his car door slam shut, “You will do as I say, or so help me god! You’ve already lied to me, do not disobey me now, little one. This is for your safety, now do as you’re told or the hammer will come down when we get home!”

 

Disbelief floods through you, but before you can retort a snide comment, Kylo hangs up, leaving you standing behind a fake plant with your mouth hanging open. But it doesn’t take long for your face to quickly morph into a scowl.

 

How dare he!

 

So many emotions and thoughts cross your mind as you try to calm down.

 

You’re an adult woman, you can do things without them, like have dinner with a boring man for the sake of your job. Its not like you want to be having dinner with him, you’d much rather be at home. But having Kylo decide what you’re going to do, has your stubbornness and anger flaring. The side of you that the triplet’s can never tame, is rearing its head, making you return to your seat with a sultry smile.

 

Armitage seems to like it, perking up a bit and sending a small tight-lipped grin of his own back.

 

You finish your meal and calculate the amount of time it will take Kylo to get there. If he speeds, he should be there in less than 20 minutes.

 

You time your exit out of the restaurant the exact moment Kylo arrives.

 

Kylo watches as Hux opens the door for you, letting you brush past him and through the threshold. Kylo watches as you smile at the pale midget and grip his bicep while giggling at something he said. The sight of this has Kylo’s knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel tighter.

 

He watches as you gesture to him, which has Hux peering around you.

 

That’s when the two foes lock eyes.

 

Fire and brimstone is thrown at each other with just one look, one look that could spark a blaze all around you.

 

Hux turns back to you with an even bigger smile now, a glint of maliciousness in his gaze. Hux leans in closer, too close in your opinion and Kylo’s, then he kisses the side of your cheek, which you shy away from. Kylo snarls and is quick to beep the horn, ready to launch out of the car and drag you to the car. You jump at the sound, but lift your index finger up at him, telling him to wait.

 

You know its pushing your luck, telling Kylo, the most temperamental of the trio to wait, but push your luck, you do. Your attention focuses back on Armitage just as he tells you he’s going to invest.

 

“OH MY GOD! I mean………”, you clear your throat, “This is great news! Thank you!”, you resist the urge to throttle him out of excitement, instead you raise your hand to shake his.

 

He slides his larger hand into yours and shakes it, not letting go for some time. You even watch as he looks past you to smirk at Kylo. You get a sense of satisfaction though, pissing Kylo off more by interacting with this stranger.

 

Another honk from behind has you slipping out of his grasp and saying your farewells.

 

You turn to Kylo and slide in next to him. Then just as you’re about to buckle in, Armitage walks up gestures for you to roll the window down. He leans down and says, “Looks like we’re going to be seeing more of each other, my dear.”, then he looks to Kylo, “Ren, lovely to see you again.”

 

Armitage is just about to say something else, but as soon as you’re buckled in, Kylo pulls off the curb and speeds down the street, almost ripping Armitage’s arms off in the process.

 

You shriek, “KYLO!”, and shout for him to slow down as he zips through the streets. He’s careless with both your lives, driving through orange lights, swerving around trucks and honking at people walking across crossings.

 

By the time you both get home, you’re both breathing hard. You out of fear and him out of anger.

 

Parked in the garage, Kylo is still gripping the steering wheel and staring ahead in front of him. His nostrils flare and his chest heaves. You’re gripping the side door handle and have pressed yourself so far into the seat, you’ve probably melded with the leather.

 

“What. The. Fuck!”, you manage to get out after a calming yourself down a bit. Because after the calm, comes the storm.

 

“You could have killed us, you moron!”, you yell loudly, then you turn to him, “How could you be so reckless!”

 

Kylo doesn’t say anything, instead he gets out of the car, slams his door shut and stomps over to your side. He reefs your door open and pulls you out, throwing you over his shoulder. Your rage is like a soft wave lapping at the shore, your body too weak to actually cause any damage to him.

 

So your mouth does it for you. You scream and shout at him, calling him a brute, idiot, moron and everything else you can think of. But he doesn’t react.

 

He walks through the house, making his way to your bedroom, not his.

 

During the walk you start to feel lightheaded while being upside down. But through the sway of your body, you get a glimpse of Matt and Ben in the lounge room. They’re both sitting on the lounge, which is in tatters. In fact, the entire lounge room is destroyed. With their faces in their hands, and their bodies heaving from exhaustion and fury, they look up at you as you make a commotion past them.

 

Kylo keeps on walking to the stairs and up. You beat at his back and punch his ass. But it does nothing. When you look up, you can Ben and Matt at the bottom of the stairs with just as much anger etched in their features as yours. But it’s not anger anymore, not that your home in one piece. No, now they just want hold onto you tight and never let you go.

 

They both start to climb the stairs, worry now in their features as your pear at them from the weird angle. They both shout to Kylo at the same time, “Is she ok?”, “Did he hurt her?”, “Why are you carrying her like that? Carry her properly!”, “I want to see her! Let me hold her”.

 

You yell back, “What is with you guys! Why do you keep asking me if I’m ok!?!”

 

Matt is about to say, “Because Hux is a horrible piece of sh--”, but Kylo turns a fraction and growls darkly, “ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!”

 

That command silences all of you surprisingly, but not enough to stop Kylo’s brothers from following you guys again.

 

So the eldest fully turns his body to them and snarls, “And you two! You two can get her, when it’s your turn. NOW FUCK OFF!”, then he’s disappearing around a corner at the top of the stairs.

 

You shout for Matt and Ben, but they don’t follow this time, not with Kylo so angry. The last thing you see is rage in their stances and faces, but a slight tremor for when you yell. They can’t help in wanting to protect you when you scream for them like that.

 

Kylo is silent again, much to your frustration. He’s treating you like you’re not even there, or worse, like a screaming child.

 

What usually takes you a minute or two to get to your room, is cut in half as Kylo’s long strides stomp through the house. Your door is open a fraction, which Kylo has no problem in kicking open the rest of the way. He walks up to your bed and unceremoniously tosses you on it.

 

“What the fuck, Kylo!”, you yell up at him. But he just glares back, a cold and dark stare that has you cowering on the inside.

 

You move to get off the bed, but Kylo just pushes you back down. This time though, he crawls on top of you and between your legs. You find his thick hardness pushing against his dress pants, which of course presses into you. Anger always seems to run straight to the sleeping beast between the triplet’s legs, hardening it and waking it as they channel their fury to more productive outlets.

 

“Ky-Kylo…… What the f-fuck!”, you stutter as he holds you down and starts to grind into you. He’s still silent, even going as far as to swallow his moans. Because you know by now he’d be moaning softly by your ear.

 

He’s got one hand under your knee, which is hitched up by his ribs. He slides that hand down to your thigh, then your ass and squeezes. His other hand is under your back and holds you in place by your shoulder. He’s hunched on top of you, pressing his weight into you as he starts to hump you steadily. He ruts into you, eventually pushing your dress up to your waist and his pants down so there’s less layers in the way.

 

You can feel the heat of his cock against your clothed folds, which is slowly turning your angry retorts into pleasured moans.

 

When you think about it, Kylo has never punished you, so you didn’t know what to expect. Ben spanks you when you’ve been _naughty_ , Matt just talks with you and Kylo….. well you’ve never done anything to warrant a punishment.

 

So having him do this, with you, is surprising but also……… nice. As in, it feels nice. The way he’s moving into you, rocking his raging erection into your sensitive sex is almost enough to make you forget about how angry you are. Slick and arousal starts to gather in your panties, drenching the material enough so Kylo can feel it through his underwear.

 

That’s when he feels you’re ready.

 

“Do you like this?”, he asks you rather softly, a nice contrast from how he was before. You like it when you daddy is soft and kind to you, especially the dark and brooding Daddy of the trio. It’s always made you happy to see him be nothing but cold, stoic and cruel to others, then kind and sweet to you. It shows that you’re special, that you’re the only one that truly knows Kylo. (Aside from his brothers.)

 

You almost forgot he asked you a question, your mind steadily losing itself in the wake of your desire. Surprisingly though, Kylo lets your silence go. He usually doesn’t like it when you ignore him or don’t answer him.

 

He manages to push his warm turgid length between your soaking folds and grind right into your clit. The head of his cock is the perfect stimulation, brushing your bud with every rock of his hips. You may not have answered his question, but your moans are telling enough that you like this.

 

When you start to get use to this, Kylo surprises you again by ripping the buttons holding the front of your dress together and pulls the cups of your bra down, exposing your plump breasts. He’s quick to latch onto your nipple, sucking is eagerly and nibbling it with rapt attention. His hips never cease their rocking, persistently grinding into you. Your own hips eventually start meeting his thrusts, signaling your completely dissipated anger.

 

This is ok. If this is the way Kylo is going to react when he’s jealous, then maybe this new investor hanging around won’t be so bad. The way Kylo is dominating you right now, brings you back to the days when he wouldn’t ask what you wanted, because he already knew before you did. His incredible strength that drew you to him is more noticeable now as he holds you down, angling your hips the way he wants.

 

Your hands are in his hair when he asks again, “Do you, like this?” He moves onto your other nipple and massages your other breast while you whisper, “Yes.”

 

He does that for a while, then places heated kisses up your chest to your neck and says, “Yes, what?”

 

He doesn’t kiss any higher, instead he nibbles your neck and watches you closely as you frown and chew your lip. He watches your internal struggle. Pride and need battling each other for the spotlight. But knowing you and your body like the back of his hand, Kylo knows you’ll give in with what he’s doing to you. You always do.

 

You moan breathlessly, “Yes, Daddy.”, which has Kylo growling.

 

He lifts his hips off you and reaches down, pulling his cock from his briefs and pumps it a few times, smearing his pre-cum along his length.

 

In your lusty haze, you manage to whisper, “Kylo, I’m sorry, about before.”, your gaze flicking between his cock and eyes.

 

His voice is surprisingly cold when he replies, “Are you?”, making you frown.

 

You thought he was getting over his anger. But the sound of his voice, says otherwise. You chew your bottom lip and nod softly, “Yes, I am.”

 

Looking innocent is a weak spot for each of your Daddy’s, but it doesn’t seem to be working tonight. Because Kylo is stoic and unfeeling in the face of your apology and innocence.

 

He glares down at you, eventually resting his forehead on yours as he growls, “You lied to me. And because of that, I wouldn’t have known if you’d gotten hurt. Why did you lie to me, little one?”

 

You try to shake your head, “N-no, I didn’t lie! You didn’t ask and I just, I-I……….. just didn’t tell you. That’s all.”

 

Kylo leans back, “That’s all!”

 

His head tips back as he laughs manically, “THAT’S ALL!”

 

When he looks back down, you can see a dark glint in his eyes, the kind that says, ‘You’re fucked!’

 

Kylo hooks his fingers around the gusset of your thong and rips it away. You flinch at the force of it and the unstable way Kylo is acting. He rips your dress down the middle a bit, to expose your chest more. Kylo doesn’t care that he just destroyed over a thousand-dollar dress in the process. Your bra meets the same fate, ending up torn in half and fallen by your sides.

 

You cower and crawl back up the bed, but like a snake, Kylo moves quickly and is on top of you in a second. He brushes the head of his cock up and down your wet folds, letting the head catch your clit, which he shows special attention to. He swirls around the bud and taps it a few times, which has your shivers faltering.

 

Your hands softly grip his shoulders and Kylo relaxes a bit on top of you before surging forward to kiss your lips. It’s heated, but not as aggressive you thought it was going to be. His tongue slips inside your mouth and dominates you like the rest of his body is doing. Your hands eventually find their way into his hair again, tangling in the soft locks and massaging his scalp.

 

This seems to further calm him down. But that’s not what Kylo wants.

 

With his mouth distracting you, you’re caught by surprise when he slides his cock down to your entrance and pushes in. He doesn’t waste time, no he pushes all the way in to the hilt.

 

He hasn’t properly prepared you, but your body is always eager for the delicious stretch your Daddy’s give you. Although this time, you feel like a virgin all over again.

 

“Nnnngn, Ky-Kylo!”, you groan as he seats himself deeply, filling you to capacity.

 

Not that Kylo will admit it, but he wants you to like this, to get you so worked up, you turn into a begging mess of apologies and plea’s for your climax. Because for what he has in store for you, needs you to be filled with nothing but lust and need.

 

Kylo is hardly ever on top when it comes to sex, always loving the view from below as you fuck yourself on his cock. He likes the way your tits bounce, the way _you_ bounce on his cock. Everything about you while you’re seated in his lap and on his cock, sates the urgent needs in Kylo as a Daddy. He gets to Dom you by making you work for your climax, by doing the absolute bare minimum.

 

So having him on top, is a shock for you. He’s using his strength and anger to control everything in this situation.

 

He starts off slow, rocking his lower back muscles to shift his cock inside you. It feels so good, but you can’t help but hold your breath in the wake of the sudden and brutal stretch of your pussy. Your arousal helps, and so does the tingling sparks of pleasure pressed on your clit by Kylo’s pelvic bone.

 

But what starts off as an inch or two slowly being thrusted in and out of your pussy, soon turns into long drags of his cock withdrawing from your walls, only to be slammed back in. Kylo is finally making noises; grunting with every forceful thrust back inside you. He’s positioned you the way he wants and fucks you the way he wants.

 

But while he gets himself off, your pleasure doesn’t escape his mind. He makes sure to press into your little bud, suck the special spot on your neck and alternate in massaging your breasts. His hips rock into you faster when is lips seal around your nipple, sucking it feverously.

 

“Do you like this?”, he grunts through his thrusts and around your nipple.

 

Your head is thrown back as you moan, “Yes, Daddy! I like this!”, your nails clawing into his shoulders.

 

“Are you going to cum around my cock like this?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!”

 

You know Kylo is trying to punish you in some way, by fucking you harder than usual. But Ben fucks you like this all the time, so it’s nothing new to you. So while Kylo thinks he’s _punishing_ you, you would call it closer to the feeling of a _reward._

 

He fucks you ferociously, pouring all of his rage into his pistoning hips. You can’t really feel his skin with most of his clothes still on, but you make do by tugging his hair and snaking one hand under his shirt and up his back.

 

But Kylo doesn’t like that; you taking, when you should only be receiving.

 

He grabs both of your hands in one of his and holds them above your head. He pins them and starts to fuck you harder.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”, you chant over and over, unable to control yourself as Kylo plays with you. He’s fucking you so differently than he usually does. But you’re loving every second of it. Your pussy is grateful and so is your body, which is being rubbed raw by his dress shirt. The buttons catch on your dress and create friction, heating you up even further and turning your skin red in places.

 

Your eyes open and find a black curtain of hair tickling your cheek as Kylo buries his face in your neck. The ceiling moves as your body jumps with every pound to your core. You can’t help but arch your back into Kylo, silently begging him for more. Then like a mind reader, his grip on your hips changes.

 

He loops his arm behind your back and hoists you both up in a sitting position. He sits back on his heels and releases your hands to grip your ass and bring you up higher in his lap.

 

He does all of this with his cock still seated inside you, which is an incredible feet to manage. But isn’t hard for him, considering his cock is very long and so thick, he wouldn’t fall out if he pulled 5 inches out.

 

Your arms wrap around his neck, hanging on as the position startles you.

 

You’re face to face with each other, letting you see the rage still etched in his brow and shimmering in his eyes. He grinds his teeth and clenches his jaw, a telltale sign of his fury. Being this close to him, is comparable to being locked in a cage with a lion. He leans in closer to your face, making you flinch. But all he does is give a kitten lick to your lips.

 

You relax at the soft gesture, letting him slide his tongue into your mouth and start a passionate kiss. It’s soft, but no less heated than what he’s shown you.

 

You don’t know why, but an angry Kylo is so fucking hot to you. The adrenaline from the fear and anticipations, is exhilarating. It’s truly a wonderful aphrodisiac and a once in a lifetime thing to do. But you still like your soft Daddy.

 

Kylo adjusts his arms so your knees rest over his forearms in the crook of his elbows, giving him better leverage to move your body. Then he’s slowly lifting you up and his cock, a steady and calm pace compared to before. You moan into his mouth and clutch his shoulders tighter.

 

He breaks the kiss and whispers, “Little one, I was so worried, more worried than I’ve e-ever been in my life!”

 

You frown, unable to understand why he can’t let this go. You bring him back into another kiss, hoping that you can distract him, at least until you cum. His strong arms move you so easily, dragging your slickened center along his cock. Your tits brush up and down his clothed chest, your hands trying to feel every inch of skin that is exposed.

 

You’re so close to your peak and so damn tired. He’s the one doing all the work, but this is still exhausting. Your nerves are fried from pumping out so many strong emotions in a few hours. And it’s not like your job is easy. Working full time, battling those who want your job and scheming against your enemies that would happily crush your boss and company.

 

It’s mentally exhausting, which the triplets never seem to understand. Their solution is for you to quit, become their stay at home little girl and let them do everything. For you though, that sounds like the worst.

 

As you steadily climb to your end, you use your arms around Kylo’s shoulders as leverage, hefting your weight up and down his cock harder and faster.

 

Your Daddy pulls away from the kiss, frowning with his eyes closed as you build him up as well. Kylo is as still as statue, and as hard as one. His muscles bulge through the thin layer of his tight shirt, his thick thighs clench with every drop of your cunt on him and his arms twitch every time he lifts you up and down.

 

He grits out through your divine cunt trying to distract him, “I should have told you about Hux, we all should have, I’m sorry we didn’t.

 

You moan between thrusts, “It’s ok, Daddy. I’m fine, everything turned out ok.”

 

And Kylo surprises you with, “Are you sorry, little one. For almost giving your Daddy a heart attack.”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, Daddy!”

 

“Are you sorry for lying to me?”

 

When you don’t answer, he adds, “If you say you’re sorry, I’ll talk Matty and Ben out of punishing you. All will be forgiven, j-just……..”, he stutters as your pussy clenches tightly, “J-just, say you’re sorry.”

 

You never meant to make your Daddy’s worry, but how could you have known the history between them and Armitage. So why should you apologize again. You’ve already said it once, you don’t feel like saying it again. You’ve never liked apologizing and you don’t like being told what to do, which Kylo is counting on. Because even though he wants you to obey, breaking you will be so much sweeter.

 

When your eyes open, Kylo can see the rebellious side from your youth, awakening. Just as he anticipated, you stay silent, trying in vain to control your body and hump him faster. You’re trying to make yourself cum before Kylo can doing anything.

 

He graces you with a soft smirk, “Fine, have it your way!”, and he leans up on his knees.

 

He holds you still for a few seconds, much to your annoyance. “Daddy, please!”, you whine.

 

But he just smirks.

 

Then just as you’re about to say sorry, Kylo pulls his hips back and rams his cock back into you. You screech from the force of it, which turns into a continued outpour of moans and whines as he pumps into you savagely.

 

His hips pound into you, his arms pull you onto him, your poor cunt is being destroyed by so much force that you’re skyrocketed to the edge of your release. Your pussy starts to spasm, getting tighter as you’re almost at your end.

 

Kylo grunts, “You’re about to cum, I can feel it!”, his head lolls forward when you clench again, “Fuck, that’s it! Tighten up for Daddy!”

 

You were fearful that Kylo may have denied your release as a punishment, which is easy for him to do since it’s not hard to tell that you’re close. You can tell he’s going to cum with you from the way he grunts through his erratic thrusts.

 

Maybe he will let you cum.

 

And he does let you cum, but not before removing his cock from your cunt entirely.

 

You’re dumped back on the bed, shocked and confused from the thick absence in your pussy. Then you can’t help in giving a pained cry as one of the most powerful orgasms of your life diminishes into a light simmer in your belly. You still came of course, but it was the most unsatisfying orgasm of your life. Pathetic and weak, like the orgasms you gave yourself as a teenager.

 

You scramble to lean up and get his dick back inside you, but Kylo pushes you back down with his large hand on your stomach and the other wrapped around his cock. You watch on in horror as your Daddy selfishly jerks his cock to completion, groaning loudly to the sounds of his palm smacking his own flesh.

 

You struggle harder when you see his end coming. But its no use, he’s too strong. He holds you down and groans, “LITTLE ONE!”, when he finally cums.

 

You shriek, “DADDY!” when he shoots his warm spend all over your chest, dress, thighs and throbbing cunt.

 

Your pussy clenches around nothing, the emptiness and unsatisfying climax is the most painful thing you’ve ever felt. You watch as the ropes of cum land on you, the sweet essence your Daddy always use to shoot inside you.

 

You’re left shocked, hurt and furious on your back beneath him, listening to him grunt and thrust his hips into his hand, watching as the ropes of cum turn to dribbles down his cock. Tears are in your eyes and spill over your cheeks as anguish and emptiness ebbs through your body.

 

Your pussy is throbbing, like a wound that needs to be soothed from the hottest of burns. You’ve never felt such hatred and rage in your life.

 

Both of you are still now.

 

Kylo pants above you and you below him. Its quiet. But for you, you’re screaming on the inside like a manic and crazed woman.

 

A sob from you has Kylo’s eyes shooting to you. He looks the tiniest bit regretful in denying you, especially when your hands come up to hide your face. Then you really start crying.

 

All of that cum, gone to waste on your dress and skin. Your climax, a pathetic affair. And the ache in your pussy, is so severe you feel like dying.

 

You can’t help but openly sob into your hands now.

 

From behind your hands you hear Kylo coo, “Little one, I’m sorry.”, he removes his hand from your stomach and leans down to nuzzle your neck.

 

To add more insult to your flesh, he rudely rests his soft cock against you, a mockery in your eyes as he says, “This is all my fault; I know that. But I think we’ve both learned something here. I’ll be more open, and so will you.”

 

This ignites your anger, sparking it into a full-blown wildfire as you scream and whack Kylo as hard as you can against his ribs. But your scream does nothing, just like your weak arms when you try to push him away. “I WAS ALMOST THERE! HOW COULD YOU!”, you weakly yell.

 

Kylo kisses the side of your head like you’ve done nothing but pat him gently. He tries to sooth you with kisses on your cheek and neck, “I’m trying to be a good Daddy and this is the only way I know how.”

 

But it’s not good enough.

 

Through your angry sobs, you growl, “Then make me cum. Finish what you started.”

 

And Kylo freezes, leaning back to look at you, “I’m sorry, little one. But no.”

 

“No? What do you mean, no!”

 

He moves back on his heels and you follow, “Make me cum! Please!”, begging and pleading with him to give in.

 

He tucks his cock away and gets up off your bed. He’s a lot calmer now, compared to how he was at the start. But that’s thanks to the nice orgasm he just had.

 

You watch all of this with tears and fury in your eyes. You can’t believe what’s happening.

 

“Don’t worry, little one. This was the first and last time I will ever deny you, but you will not cum tonight.”

 

You quickly crawl after him on the bed as he moves to the door, shrieking along the way, “WHAT! NOOOOO!” You scramble to the door and trip over your own feet. Your legs don’t work properly, thanks to the brutal fucking you just got.

 

Kylo looks to you with a hint of regret and sincerity, “You can try to make yourself cum, but it won’t be the same.”, which is the last thing he says to you before exiting your room and locking the door from the outside.

The door closes just as you reach it, “KYLO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE DOOR! DADDY, PLEASE!”, you scream and bang on the wood, pleading so loudly you can be heard from the other side of the house.

 

When Kylo walks through his home, he finds his brothers in the bar room and drinking up all the liquor. Just as Kylo is about to join them, Matt gets up and gives the dirtiest hate filled glare ever and directs it at the eldest. Then the blond is leaving the room with a bottle of bourbon in hand.

 

Kylo yells after him, “Don’t even think about going to her!” Matt hesitates in his steps, but continues to walk away. At this point, no one cares about anything. Kylo feels regret sinking into his bones with every second that passes. Matt is filled with hatred for Kylo and Hux, and sorrow for you. Ben is downcast in his corner as he nurses a tall glass of vodquila.

 

Ben doesn’t say anything, just stares at his glass as the sounds of your begging reach from the other end of the house.

 

They hate it when you’re in distress, calling to them to help you. They have to fight their own nature to comfort you.

 

Orgasm denial is a tricky business, especially when its done to someone you love. So Ben and Kylo drink in silence while listening to you. Matt drinks in his room, fighting the urge to go to you.

 

 

You’re left banging on the door for nearly an hour until exhaustion takes you. You do manage to stagger to your bed, shucking off your torn dress and bra before crawling under the covers. You try to make yourself cum, but its no use. He was right; it’s not the same.

 

You haven’t stopped crying, not once.

 

While you’re use to blinding orgasms, the one you give yourself pales in comparison; a dim flicker of light in your core.

 

You try to tell yourself that the next day will be better, hoping to convince yourself of something you have limited control over.

 

Because right now, hope is all you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Hux a bad dude, because I love him. But I needed someone to fill the antagonist spot that I find attractive, so here we go.


	13. In Hindsight, It Was A Bad Idea.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the last chapter to make the triplets anger less douchey. Instead they’re more concerned about reader’s safety with Hux, than reader not telling them where she was after work. The chapter still ends the same, the catalyst is just a little different. 
> 
> You don’t have to re-read the last chapter, this is just a small summary so you know.
> 
> Enjoy.

You wake up the next day with your door unlocked and rage flowing through your veins. You have never been this angry, or tired in your life.

 

Everything that happened last night was just so out of the ordinary.

 

The triplets protective side is an extreme and intense quality that intensified when it comes to you, but what experienced with Kylo, goes beyond anything you’ve experienced before. He was vague and danced around your questions about Armitage, and still thought it necessary to deny you after you already apologized.

 

You thought he was acting out of jealousy at first, but then you saw the signs of fear in his features and the ticks you’ve deciphered over time. The panic in his eyes were the first clue, then the clingy way he clutched you during sex gave him away. It was like you could see all of him once you figured out he truly worried about you, instead of jealous.

 

It still doesn’t excuse the rude denial of your orgasm, or the fact he and his brothers have kept such a person secret from you. All of this has you angry, hurt and sad. Sad that they didn’t trust you enough to tell you about such a ‘bad’ person. You blame them for all of this, because if they had told you then you could have protected yourself. You wouldn’t be currently sexually frustrated and filled with fury.

 

You tossed and turned in bed, deciding if you should just get up and sprint to Kylo’s room to beat the living day lights out of him.

 

With the worst sleep in history, you were just about ready to lash out like him, through violence. Give him a taste of his own medicine. But the only thing that stops you, is the fact that physically you’re weaker and emotionally not up to being face to face with him yet. You can happily curse his name, as long as he’s nowhere near you.

 

It hits you suddenly that all of your Daddy’s, have been keeping secrets from you. And while you try to focus on that, your mind supplies you with the information that Armitage only agreed to finance your project, after he found out you were with Kylo. He seemed to perk up at the sight of your raven haired Daddy, a clear sign of something sinister in his motives. You feel almost stupid for almost missing that point entirely.

 

You can’t help but wonder, if Kylo hadn’t of shown up, would Armitage have even invested? And would he have done something untoward, if Kylo hadn’t shown? Kylo seems to think that your very life was in danger around him.

 

Various theories flit through your mind, driving you mad as you get ready for work. Standing in the bathroom with a towel on your head, you grumble out loud and stare at yourself in the mirror. You definitely don’t feel like going to work today. So you fling off your work clothes and put fresh pajamas on, then snuggle back into bed.

 

Today hasn’t even started, and you’re already done with it.

 

 

 

What feels like a lifetime later, turns out to only an hour. You’re rudely pulled from your dreamless sleep by a smooth baritone voice, “Baby?”

 

A gentle shake to your shoulders has you grumbling in your sleep.

 

“Princess, it’s just me. Are you ok?”

 

Your eyes slowly open in your darkened room, the curtains providing safety from the glaring sun. The clock in the corner tells you, you’ve only been asleep for an extra hour. You definitely feel like you need more.

 

As your mind wakes from your peaceful slumber, you become aware of an incessantly annoying warm lump behind you, “Princess? Talk to me, please.”, at least a foot away from you.

 

You sigh, “What do you want, Matt?”

 

He’s on top of the covers behind you, “I wanted to see if you were ok.”

 

You don’t say anything.

 

If you could see his face, you’d see him biting his bottom lip and hesitating to touch your back. His hand is outstretched, desperate to soothe you. And himself, in a way.

 

He brings his hand back to his chest and asks again, “Are you, ok?”

 

You can hear the waver in his voice, like he’s struggling with something. “What do you think!”, you snap back.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!”, he cries out loud and moves closer to you, eventually snuggling his warm chest into your back and spooning you. You can hear sniffles by the top of your hair as he chants over and over, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

 

After a few seconds, you huff, “Why are you crying? I’m the one that is actually suffering!”

 

“I know, princess.”, he sniffles, “And I’m so sorry. I wish things went down differently.”

 

You turn around in his arms and find his eyes tearful and his cheeks rosy from the exertion. He looks down at you with a quivering bottom lip. ‘God he’s cute!’, you think to yourself, but then you’re quickly scolding yourself for getting distracted.

 

“Who is this Armitage guy? Why did you guys freak out?”

 

You watch Matt’s face as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He leans down closer and kisses your forehead, then lingers there and says, “It’s a long story, but the gist of it is that we went to college together and were actually friends for a while. But that changed after we learned what a sadist Hux is.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Matt brushes his lips side to side along your skin and his arms hug you tighter, “He threw us under the bus to advance his own career and used us for his own amusement. But that’s not even the worst of it. We found out he treats women like trash, using them up till they have nothing left to give, then tosses them away.”

 

The longer Matt talks, the heavier the pit in your stomach forms.

 

You come to realize that you’re going to have to work with this person, or at least be in contact with him a few more times.

 

Matt’s voice is starting to waver more frequently as he gets worked up in re-telling the horror’s Armitage has done. He holds you tightly, like Hux is in the room right now. He’s starting to shake, so you lift your head and cover his mouth with your hand.

 

This is obviously upsetting him, so much so that a soft sob is whimpered from behind your hand. Matty has always been your soft Daddy, but you’ve never seen him like this before. So overcome with emotions that it’s affecting him physically.

 

You can’t ignore his clear pain, especially when you hardly ever see him tear up, let alone sob. Your own voice quivers, “Why didn’t you guys tell me this before?”

 

Matt grabs your hand and moves it to his cheek and holds it there. He closes his eyes, “Because we thought we’d never see him again, so there was no need to tell you about such a vile person.”

 

You look at Matt for a moment longer, eventually puffing out a haggard breath and snuggling your face into his chest. You wrap your arm around his waist and clutch his shirt. And that’s when you notice that he’s not wearing his usual fancy clothes for work, instead he’s sporting a matching baggy black t-shirt and sweatpants combo.

 

“Why aren’t you at work?”, you mumble into his chest.

 

“I didn’t want to go. Not after hearing you cry last night. I needed I-I…………..I needed to see you.”

 

You hug him tighter.

 

After you’ve both calmed down a bit, you whisper, “You know, if you guys had told me this before, then none of this would have happened.”

 

Matt hums agreeably, then says, “I know, I’m sorry. And Kylo did overreact, I’m sorry for that as well.”

 

And you grunt, “Yeah, you think!”

 

Matt brushes his lips side to side and mumbles, “You know, he’s not angry. He actually looked like shit this morning and was clearly struggling with getting to work as well.”

 

“Good! The fucker deserves to suffer for a bit!”

 

Matt just laughs. Loving it when you curse so heated about Kylo; he can be a fucker sometimes. Your potty mouth has always amused him, especially when directed at his brothers.

 

Matt eventually gets under the covers with you, “Lets just have a lazy day.”, and he pulls you back into him.

 

“Sounds good to me.”, you mumble back.

 

You fall asleep almost instantly with your Daddy holding you, which is nice compared to how long it took last night.

 

 

 

Across the city, sits Kylo at his large desk, tapping away at the glass top of his desk with his pen. He hasn’t been able to get you out of his head. The sound of your sobs, your tear stricken face and the last look you gave him when he closed the door.

 

All of it plagues him to the point of consuming his every thought. Regret, would be an understatement with how he feels.

 

He battles an intense need to ditch work for the day and return to you, make things better with you. He could take you out for the night, show you a good time. He knows its not that easy to get your forgiveness, he can’t just buy it. He has to work for it.

 

No, he’ll have to do a lot more. So with his mind made up, Kylo stands and informs his assistant that he’ll be leaving early. But before he can grab his jacket, his office door whips open to reveal none other than Armitage Hux.

 

The redheaded man saunters in like he owns the place, eyeing everything around him with distaste.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here!”, Kylo snarls.

 

Hux doesn’t answer, just wipes his finger over the top of Kylo’s bar hutch, pretending to roll imaginary dust between his fingers.

 

“Just popping in to see an old friend.”, he turns to face Kylo, a big smirk on his face as he says, “I see you’ve found a new little. Tell me, does she taste as nice as she looks, because I want to prepare myself before I get my mouth on her.”

 

Kylo snarls and leaps over his desk, charging up to Hux with incredible speed and throws him against the wall. Hux looks genuinely surprised. Kylo pins him to the wall with both hands fisted into his dress shirt, “Don’t even think about touching her, YOU FUCKING PIG!”

 

Hux’s shock and surprise disappears almost instantly. Mostly because Kylo just fucked up.

 

Silly Kylo has just revealed a big secret; how much you actually mean to him. Hux see’s this as a weakness on Kylo’s part, but an advantage for him. Hux taps the taller man’s fists and smiles, “Come now, Ren. You know I won’t have to lay a finger on her, to get her to want me.”

 

Kylo reefs Hux forward and slams him back into the wall, dazing the smaller man. With Kylo’s voice taking on a darker and colder tone, he growls up at Hux as he slides his body up the wall, choking him in the process, “If I find out you’ve been near her, touched her or even spoken to her, I will find you, and I will kill you.”

 

Kylo slams Hux into the wall again for good measure, making sure the message comes across.

 

Then just as quickly as it started, it ends with Kylo walking away to stop himself from doing anything else. The ginger falls to the ground starts to cough and splutter while he gasps for air.

 

After he calms down a bit, Hux sneers, “You haven’t changed one bit, Ren! Does she know what a monster you are.”

 

That comment has Kylo stiffening. It’s a new, but very touchy subject for Kylo; being seen as a monster. He knows most people see him as a monster, but it doesn’t matter what other people think. He only cares about what you think. But after last night, it has him believing that maybe everyone is right. You probably think he’s monster as well now, and he doesn’t blame you. How could he have been so cruel to you?

 

The only answer in his mind, is that he is a monster, just like everyone keeps telling him.

 

Hux notices the change in Kylo’s stance, making him smile through his still heaving and burning chest. “She already knows, doesn’t she!”

 

Kylo doesn’t answer, instead pulls out his phone and sends a text.

 

Hux continues to talk, monologuing about how he’s better that the triplets combined. His pride has and always will be Hux’s weakness, a trait that has him unaware of how dangerous it is to be near a silent Kylo.

 

All the while Kylo struggles to keep calm, resisting the urge to murder Hux right there, he holds hope that maybe you can forgive him. It’s the only thing that matters to him at this point. With his mind occupied and focused on you, he uses the thought of you to ignore and distract himself from the ginger stain in his office.

 

Then just has Hux draws closer to Kylo, the door is flung open by two big burly security guards. They march in and grab Hux’s biceps, roughly pulling him out of the office.

 

Thankfully, Hux is stupid enough to make a scene, yelling and cursing as he’s dragged across the floor to the lift. Kylo’s assistant captures all of this on her phone, the perfect video to blackmail the well-to-do ginger.

 

Because if Kylo’s threats fail in keeping Hux away from you, then at least he still has some leverage over the other man, enough to keep you safe and out of his grasp. Once the fuss is over, Kylo races out of his office, pushing past Ben who shouts after him, “Where are you going?”

 

Always arriving too late, Kylo ignores his younger brother. He’ll find out eventually anyway; the word of Hux losing his shit will spread quickly.

 

But right now, Kylo needs to be with you. He needs to fix this and hopes to god you can forgive him. Rushing to his car and hoping inside, the one thought that drives him, that keeps him sane in his current state of turmoil, is the promise that he’ll fix this!

 

Nothing else has ever been more important in his life; not his wealth, status, material belongings or the very clothes on his back.

 

Besides his brothers, you are the only prevalent and constant in his life that holds any meaning during the long journey through existence.

 

Because without you, then there isn’t really a point to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got kinda heavy at the end there. Oh well.   
> Kylo may feel extremely regretful in denying you the other night, but reader still feels angry, so we’ll get to see how she handles his apology next chapter. Sweet sweet revenge, my friends!
> 
> OH! And I don’t really like the idea of making Hux the bad guy, because I have a soft spot for him, but I needed someone pretty to rival the triplets.


	14. Revenge Is Best Served In The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, another update so quickly, what's going on! 
> 
> Well this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but it was getting too long. So you know what that means ;) 
> 
> Enjoy this long boi!

On his way home, Kylo goes back to basics by picking up things you love from the past.

 

He buys the biggest bouquet of the pretty flowers you use to pick as a child and he brings home multiple bags take-out from your favourite restaurants. The one thing that definitely stands out from the rest, is the little gift he bought from a visiting Arabian jeweler.

 

Extravagant, would be the tip of the iceberg in describing what’s inside the velvet box. But Kylo knows it won’t be that simple to earn your forgiveness. He doesn’t care how much groveling he has to do, he’s prepared to do anything.

 

 

 

He arrives home earlier than usual, since he couldn’t wait to be with you. But left poor Ben to clean up the huge mess he left behind. Not that Kylo really cares though, you’re more important.

 

As he sets up the take-out in the kitchen, he goes a little overboard by arranging everything by its food group and color. He meticulously arranges the restaurant bags alphabetically and even though he’d rather be alone with you, he sets the table for the four of you.

 

Kylo knows you stayed home today, so he does everything quickly. The faster he finishes, the sooner he can be with you. After everything is aligned, Kylo bounds up the stairs with the bouquet and little jewellery box in hand. He takes three steps at a time, almost looking like a jungle cat as he leaps.

 

When he arrives at your bedroom door, the man is barely puffed. Instead the only thing frazzling him right now, is how you’ll react to him. Tucking the little box under his arm so he can fix his hair, Kylo takes a deep breath before pushing your slightly open door further.

 

But his outstretched hand freezes, at the sound of you.

 

A sound so soft, so sensual, there is no doubt it was a moan. Kylo leans closer to the door, straining to see if he can hear it again. And he does, although this time its long and drawn out. There is no denying that it’s a moan clearly created from pleasure.

 

Kylo’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, holding his breath so he can hear you make those pretty little sounds better.

 

“Daddy!”, the sound of you whining that title, has Kylo flinching back. Have you found him out? Do you know he’s at the door?

 

But all suspicion vanishes when Kylo hears Matt, “Yes, princess?”

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

The man with you, groans deeply, “I won’t, princess!”

 

Its clear what’s going on. Kylo knew Matt was lying this morning when he claimed he was sick; that he needed to stay home today.

 

He just used it as an excuse.

 

Kylo grinds his teeth, but knows he’s shouldn’t be mad at Matt; he’s glad you weren’t alone today. Although he wishes it was himself that was with you today, comforting you and doing everything he can to earn your forgiveness.

 

Kylo peers through the gap in the threshold, freezing incredibly still at the minimal display he can see. The gap barely offers a quarter of what’s happening on your bed. He can see your face, which is so carefree and blissed out; unaware of the creeper at the door. It looks like you’re on your hands and knees, rocking back and forth slowly.

 

The erotic noises you’re making, has Kylo’s manhood hardening ridiculously fast, like flicking on a light switch. Matt has you horizontally on the bed, giving Kylo the view of your sides. Testing his luck, Kylo nudges the door open a smidge, thankful that its a new house with no creaks or whines from the hinges.

 

With every centimeter that is pushed open, more of the tantalizing scene before him is revealed.

 

Now he can see Matt behind you, hunching over your smaller body and gently fucking you from behind. The blond man has one hand buried between your legs and teasing your sensitive nub, while his other arm banded around your waist and cupping your swaying breast. He’s coiled around you, so possessive as he rocks into you repeatedly.

 

And you’re lapping it all up. You only use one hand to keep yourself and Matt’s weight up, needing your other hand to touch your fair-haired Daddy. Because for as much as Matty needs to touch you, you can happily return his enthusiasm. Your free hand is torn between smoothing over Matt’s ribs, stretching back to grip his thigh or clutching at the hands on your tit and over your pussy. You just need, to feel as much of him as you can.

 

The intimacy is something you crave after last nights disappointing affair.

 

Kylo watches as Matt kisses your shoulder blades, your neck and any inch of skin he can reach. He whispers sweet praises to you and worships your body the way Kylo should have done last night.

 

That thought alone has Kylo clenching his fists and chewing the inside of cheek. The anger and disappointment he feels, is directed at himself. But it’s almost outshined by the overwhelming desire swirling and filling the throbbing member below his waist. Kylo is so aroused, that he hasn’t even realized he’s started to palm his own cock while watching you.

 

You’ve arched your back into Matt, trying to feel as much of his naked skin as you can. You clutch his forearm that is banded around your waist, holding on as Matt gently bounces you back on his thickness. Kylo watches all of this through the crack of the door, thankful that you guys haven’t noticed him. He isn’t sure if he’s allowed to watch, let alone join in; so here he stays.

 

Kylo’s erection is begging for more, pleading to be buried in its home. But he can’t intrude now, not when Matt is showing you such loving attention. It’s just so hard to watch and not participate. He can almost feel a phantom around his manhood, a tight sensation from watching Matt’s cock disappear inside you. Call it triplet magic, memory or empathy, but whatever it is, it has Kylo swearing he can feel your pussy around his dick.

 

Then your breathless voice reaches his ears, “Daddy, I want you to cum inside me!”

 

“Of course sweetheart, whatever you want.”, Matt strains through the pleasure threatening to overtake him, “But as long as you cum on my cock! I wanna feel you squeeze me. Can you do that, princess?”

 

“YES! Fuck yes! Please!”, you whine prettily.

 

And that does it, Kylo doesn’t restrain himself any longer. He’s never pulled his cock out from his pants so fast in his life.

 

Spitting into his palm, he wraps his large hand around his thick girth and starts stroking up and down his length, starting off slow but eventually matching the same pace Matt is fucking you with.

 

Kylo keeps his mouth sealed shut, trapping any sounds he may make. He can’t let you know he’s there, because this is so selfish of him. Getting himself off, when he so cruelly denied you last night. He’ll make it up to you, he swears, but first he can’t resist any longer, he needs to cum. Or else he might rip his pants with how thick and hard his raging erection is.

 

Kylo leans his free arm up beside him, his forearm braced against the wall as leverage. Standing up while jerking off is an experience, one he doesn’t fancy on doing again. It feels like his legs are about to buckle, give way to the heavy weight of his upper body as he loses himself in the toe-curling display in front of him.

 

“Daddy! Daddy, I’m gunna cum! Please don’t pull out! Please!”

 

“I would never! I promise, princess!”

 

Matt is fucking you harder now, sheathing himself at an almost inhuman pace, bottoming out inside you like its his mission. But Kylo guesses it is in a way, a mission for Matt. He’s always been a pleaser, especially when it comes to you.

 

The sound of you begging for Matt not to pull out, has Kylo’s heart clenching. Your dark haired Daddy is even hoping Matt doesn’t pull out, you deserve the full extent of the loving Matt is giving you.

 

The triplet’s know how much you love cumming on your Daddy’s cock. Having something so long and thick when you climax, is euphoria at its best. Something you can safely say you’re definitely addicted to.

 

“OH GOD!”, Matt moans and grunts, now using one hand to brace himself up and fuck your sweet little hole harder, barely leaving an inch or two from your sweet heat. The rhythmic flutter of your walls lets him know you’re close, rapidly pulling him to his end as well.

 

The slaps of flesh is loud, reaching Kylo’s ears all the way from the door. A tiny moan of his own escapes him, but thankfully Matt and yourself don’t seem to notice.

 

Its all too much for Matt, the tightness and random spasms of your pussy. So with a feral grunt, he roars, “CUM NOW, PRINCESS! CUM! CUMMMM!”

 

And it’s a command that your body is happy to obey.

 

“DADDYYYY!”, you scream loudly, as you orgasm so damn hard it has you blacking out momentarily. You’re dropped into another state of consciousness, half awake and half asleep. You’re almost unaware of the hot seed spurting into your pussy, filling you to the brim and also satisfying your desire and need to be filled.

 

So while you’re almost unaware of Matt roaring behind you, humping your spasming pussy to completion, the door to your room swinging open does not escape you. Your head turns to the entrance and your tired eyes catch the reason for your torture last night.

 

Kylo is on his knees, with his long cock in his hand and spurting out ropes of cum onto your floor. In fact, you can see the sticky white substance on his pants and a little on the door as well.

 

Kylo doesn’t even know how he ended up on his knees. All he remembers, is the sound of your scream, then blacking out from the sudden tightening of his balls and the explosion through his body and out the tip of his cock. He’s gripping the frame of the door and slowly jerking his cock, unaware that he’s just revealed himself.

 

When he slowly comes back down to earth, he opens his eyes and looks up. The eldest triplet locks eyes with you, then Matt, and nothing but a flurry of embarrassment, fear and panic floods him. Your face is a mix between bliss and slight annoyance. Matt is cockily smirking at him, still slowly thrusting into you before lodging his cock as deeply as he can in you.

 

The action has your eyes flickering closed for a moment as the thick intrusion pushes the air out of your lungs and the combined cum out of your pussy. He’s not quite ready to leave the warm tight confines of your heavenly cunt.

 

“You did so good princess, so good.”, Matt coos to you, ignoring the intruder by the door.

 

As the last white dribbles fall from Kylo’s cock, some sense returns to his hazy mind. He hurriedly tucks himself back in his pants and breathlessly puffs, “I’m s-sorry, I just wanted t-to……….”. He stands up on shaky legs and starts to back out of the room, not really sure what to do. Kylo feels like he’s intruding and doesn’t want to push you away further.

 

But the sound of him shuffling back has both you and Matt snapping towards him. Kylo watches as Matt whispers something in your ear, smiling the entire time. Your lips vaguely mouth, “Are you sure?”, back to Matt, to which the blond responds with a nod.

 

Just as Kylo is about to shut the door, your voice practically shouts, “Where do you think you’re going!”, which is more of a statement than a question. Nonetheless, it has Kylo freezing by the door.

 

He watches as Matt slowly pulls his cock from your heat, the sound of it loud as the combined juices create a symphony of squelches. Then he falls to the side before crawling up by the pillows, getting situated to rest against the fluffy poofs. He lazily watches through lidded eyes, smirking while locking eyes with Kylo. Matt is totally unashamed in his current state of nakedness, even going as far as to run his index finger down the long length of his dick, gathering the combined cum on the digit and sucking it into his mouth.

 

His eyes roll back as he gets more comfortable, reaching a hand back to prop behind his head. With one knee coming up, Matt looks like a lazy naked god, waiting to be entertained.

 

Kylo can’t help but feel jealous at seeing him taste your sweet essence, jealous of how spent and blissed out he looks. The eldest triplet hopes to god that you won’t send him away.

 

But it doesn’t look like you’re going to send him away. Because as you move off the bed towards him, Kylo can’t help but notice the familiar look of desire swirling in your eyes. He could be mistaken though; just hoping the desire is for him and not just residual after effects from having Matt.

 

But eventually, you’re standing right in front of him, naked and swaying on weak legs. Then you ask Kylo the same thing he asked you last night, “Are you sorry?”

 

The question has the dark haired man sucking in a breath and nearly choking on it. His face twists into a remorseful look as he whispers, “Yes, little one! I’m so sorry!”, then he’s falling to his knees again, although this time for a different reason from before.

 

Kylo hugs your waist as he says he’s sorry over and over, making promises and declarations for you. Your hands slowly lift up to rest at the back of Kylo’s head, patting him soothingly before playing with his soft locks, lulling him into a sense of calm.

 

But it seems to have the opposite effect, because the towering Daddy on his knees shuffles forward, making you have to move back with every inch he pushes. He does all of this while apologizing, getting more and more upset as he nuzzles your stomach. You can feel wetness smearing across your skin. He’s crying.

 

A part of you sympathizes with him, but another part of you whispers, “Ha ha. Lil bitch. SUFFER!”

 

You smile to yourself at that thought, feeling a little bit satisfied that he’s this upset. Because what he’s currently feeling, is only a fraction of a fraction of how you felt last night, so its nice to see him so beat up about it.

 

“I’m sorry, little one!”

 

The back of your legs are stopped by the foot of the bed, blocking the rest of your path. But soon Kylo is pushing you back, making you topple over onto the soft mattress. Matt is still just watching, relaxed in his little bliss coma, barely moving as he lays up by the pillows.

 

You prop yourself up on your elbows, watching as Kylo takes your legs hanging off the bed, and rests them over his shoulders. The feel of him kissing your thighs and getting dangerously close to your heat, has you gasping, “You don’t have to do that!” Your hand shoots down to push at his forehead, trying to dissuade him from doing _that._

 

But you hear him whine from between your legs, “I want to!”

 

You shake your head, “There’s still a little bit of Matt’s cum inside me. You really don’t have to.”

 

“I don’t care!”, is the last thing Kylo says before burying his tongue as far as he can inside you. His nose nudges your clit and he moans so loudly it rumbles in and outside your pussy.

 

“Oh fuck!”, you groan above him, moving your hand away from his forehead to grip his hair.

 

Its all too much, the wet heat of his tongue, the rhythmic pant of his warm breath fanning over your sex and the soft subtle brushes of his nose over your bud. All of it is too much, too soon. Surprisingly though, Kylo laps at your heat, like a needy man guzzling the fountain of youth.

 

He’s so enthusiastic, not even caring about the shared spend in your sex. Then again, he’s never shied away from his own cum inside your pussy. He finds the combined essence of yours and his climax, sweeter than honey.

 

After a few minutes of enduring the most intense tongue fucking of your life, Kylo replaces the warm organ with his fingers. He slides them through your wet folds and inside you, curling them against your front wall while his tongue flicks over your bud. So much skill and talent goes into the art of oral, a skill that has you trapping Kylo’s head with your thighs and bucking into his fingers and mouth.

 

You moan softly, “Daddy!”, which has every man in the room groaning.

 

When your head tips back, you can see through your lidded eyes that Matt is slowly palming his member, unable to resist touching himself when you’re like this. Its already at half-mast, and rapidly resuming the formidable size of a Solo’s cock.

 

He smiles down at you, enjoying the view from where he sits. He watches as you squeeze your own breast, bite your bottom lip and hump his older brothers face. All of it is steadily drawing more blood to fill the heavy meat between his legs. Luckily your essence still stains his cock, otherwise stroking the thick thing would have been a lot harder.

 

You watch each other intently, but your attention is drawn down your body as the tightness is your belly becomes too intense to ignore. It doesn’t take long for the stars to return behind your eyes as Kylo expertly pushes you into another orgasm. “DADDY!”, you moan and writhe as he guides you through it. His name and his title, share the airtime on your lips as you pant revelry for him.

 

“Fuck!”, is the only word that Kylo can get out. Everything else in his mind is but a fleeting thought, gone within seconds as his attention is focused on you.

 

What feels like minutes, is actually seconds, because with you dazed on your back, your legs can feel Kylo standing up between them, letting them gently fall back down to the ground. You can hear the rushed tear of his zipper being pulled down and the button popping off from being pulled open hastily.

 

Kylo doesn’t even waste time in taking his clothes off, instead he positions his needy cock at your entrance, ready to thrust home.

 

But before he can, your body reacts faster than your mind, knowing that this feels far too similar to last night. Kylo is still dressed with barely a scrap of skin on display. You need more.

 

Your feet come up and land on his pecs, pushing him backwards and making him stumble a bit. The shock and hurt on his face makes you smile a bit, but then you quickly get back to business, “Na uh, not today!” A flicker of anger is in Kylo’s shocked face. He thinks you’re going to deny him, like he did to you.

 

What a silly man. No, you’re not that cruel, you just need to teach _him_ a lesson for a change.

 

Sitting up, you command, “Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed.”, and he hesitates at first, but eventually follows what you asked of him.

 

He moves to the other side of the room, very slowly following your orders. His shoes and socks are first to come off, being kicked away and forgotten. You watch as he slowly shrugs off his jacket and places it over your chaise lounge.

 

He unbuttons his dress shirt and slowly pulls the white fabric down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. You admire his muscled back, from the broadness of his shoulders, the long stretch of his spine that creates a valley down the middle, the slight narrowness as you eyes wander down and the faint dimples above his firm round ass.

 

With the body of a sex god, you will never grow tired of the slow way Kylo undresses. You will never grow tired of anything about him or his brothers.

 

The cheeky man though, looks at you from over his shoulder, smirking and making sure you’re still watching. He turns back around and gets to work on his pants. With the button lost and the zipper torn, all he has to do is pull them down. But of course Kylo makes a show of it; the black material hangs loose around his ass, showing the top of his plump rump as he thumbs the waistband.

 

Then he turns around, revealing his broad as hell chest and tight abs. He smirks when he see’s you sucking your bottom lip, so he makes a show of skirting his fingers to the center of his body before pushing his pants down. His belt clatters when it hits the floor, which sounds loud in the relatively silent room. Kylo can see the hunger in your gaze as it settles on the throbbing girth below his waist. Although, its hardly below his waist anymore with it fully hard and pointed up towards his belly.

 

As he walks back over, you get up off the bed and circle him.

 

In switched positions, you nod your head up towards the bed, silently telling him where you want him. Kylo obeys like a good Daddy, wanting to do anything to please you.

 

With both of your Daddy’s next to each other, Kylo has his head on the pillow while Matt sits up against it. You crawl up the bed, between Kylo’s long thick legs before sitting on top of his thighs. Your fingers dance between the lines of his abs, tickling him lightly.

 

You watch him gulp as he lays perfectly still, not wanting to unintentionally disobey you in some way. His hands waver at his sides, unsure if they should take their place on your hips. All of his smugness while undressing, has disappeared as he lays beneath you.

 

But when you curl your finger towards yourself, he shoots up in a sitting position so fast he nearly knocks you over. His hands attach themselves to your hips on instinct, keeping you in his lap and quelling his need to touch you.

 

With you finally face to face with Kylo, you can admire the largeness of him. You slowly lean in closer and he doesn’t dare move, even holding his breath as your lips very gently brush against his, tickling the sensitive plush petals. He watches you smirk before you lean in and finally kiss him.

 

With you in control, the kiss is soft and gentle, completely different to how Kylo was last night. But its not long before your teeth tug at his bottom lip, your tongue flicks against his and you demand more from his sinful mouth. Your soaking heat rests on top of his sensitive manhood, making him whimper into your mouth with every slow drag of your wet folds up and down his rock hard length. Your hands are in his hair, controlling the angle of the kiss and tugging when he gets too excited.

 

You break away from Kylo, both of you panting and out of breath. You ask him again, “Are you sorry?” Just to punish and tease the man.

 

“Yes, little one! I’m so sorry”, he burrows his face in your chest, clutching you tightly like he’s afraid you’re going to disappear.

 

Your eyes lock with Matt over Kylo’s shoulder. The blond shoots you a tentative smile before nodding once. His cock is fully hard again, waiting to be tamed by the fiery heat of your sex again. He awaits your next move, barely moving a millimeter along his length until he sees you take the plunge.

 

Leaning down by Kylo’s ear, you whisper, “I’m glad to hear that, Daddy.” Then you’re reaching around behind yourself and gently take hold of his hardness. He sniffles softly and lifts his head up, about to say something, but you lean up on your knees, essentially pushing your breasts in his face.

 

Then, with the weeping tip of his cock placed at your entrance, it’s almost too easy to slide down all the way down to the hilt.

 

“Nnnngn, FUCK!”, “Ohhh GOD!”

 

The groan Kylo makes is a shocked and strangled sound, almost resembling the same groans he makes when he cums.

 

You can feel him throbbing ever so slightly inside you, already on the verge of toppling over the edge. So the sound of you crying, “Daddy!”, and your pussy pulsing around the intrusion, has Kylo shuddering uncontrollably with his face still in your chest. He sucks in a choked breath, “Christ, little one!” and is unable to stop himself from bucking into you.

 

The shock and slightly pained sound to Kylo’s voice puts a smile on your face. This is what you wanted, to take him by surprise and show him that being merciful is better than being cruel.

 

With your arms around his shoulders, you use the leverage to hoist your body up slowly. Kylo sucks in a gasp and you hold your breath. There’s so much arousal dripping between your legs, your pussy lips are swollen, your insides are tight and so very warm. If Kylo could describe your sex, he’d say that it’s soft to the touch, like sinking into an intricate hole of warm puffy silk come to life.

 

It moves on its own, a siren singing a soft tune alongside your own voice. When you moan, so does your heat, but in a fashion that has Kylo questioning, “What is bliss, if not this.” But on a less articulate level, the action has the man illiterate and desperately holding onto the last of his willpower. Your sex is a pretty little vice ribbed with soft swollen pillows intent on tightening around his cock to the point of it feeling like ecstasy.

 

Kylo is so helpless beneath you, only able to band his arms around your waist as you move up and down on his pulsing manhood. Everything about you draws him in; your full chest and perfect nipples, your sweet scent assaulting his nose, the taste of your skin, the feel of you hanging onto him just as desperately he is and the lovely sounds you make.

 

With your head resting on his shoulders, you can’t see the hungry look in Matt’s eyes as he watches you both, stroking his cock at a feverish pace. The only thing giving him away, are the little grunts he makes and the slight slap of flesh reaching your ears.

 

“L-little one, can I-i………….”

 

You know what Kylo wants; more control. But while you think its to increase his own pleasure, its really because he wants to fuck you into oblivion. He wants to get you so amped up by fucking you the way you like, it turns you into a whimpering mess. Its his way of apologizing; letting him do all the work so you can just relax and enjoy.

 

But you don’t let him; instead you tug his hair roughly to expose his pale neck and bite down hard. You bounce faster in his lap, which has your thighs burning something fierce, but you ignore it in favor of hearing the continuous gasps and grunts it pulls from Kylo.

 

His long thickness reaches so deeply inside you, always faithfully brushing past the sensitive sponge on your front wall and filling you to the point of it tingling from your core up through your spine. But you’re grateful when Kylo starts to help you along, subtly lifting you up and down while pulling your lower body closer. This has your swollen little bud pressing into him, making your insides tighten further from the stimulation.

 

“Fuck, Daddy!”, you whine loudly, making every man in the room moan again. Hearing you say that, is like a drug for all the Solo’s. They’ll never tire of it.

 

While distracted by your current situation, you almost flinch when you feel a third hand moving your arm out of the way and lifting your face up by your chin. You’re met with Matt, who is now kneeling behind Kylo. His eyes seem to sparkle behind his glasses, shimmering with feral lust as his aching cock leaks pre-cum. Then like a snake, he strikes forward and kisses you heatedly.

 

It has you leaning back and arching up, so you can properly kiss him back.

 

You vaguely hear Kylo grumble, since the action has a few inches of your skin disappearing from touching him. So he retaliates by slamming you down hard on him, jolting your body at a forceful and rough pace that makes it hard to kiss. You gasp into Matt’s mouth and he happily swallows it before your bouncing body becomes too hard to follow.

 

The two men then snarl at each other as they try to bring you closer.

 

But this is about you, not them, so with all of your strength you push Kylo on his back. He barely misses brushing past Matt on his way down, but doesn’t seem to mind when he gets the full view of your voluptuous torso leading down to your glistening pussy stretched around his cock.

 

With one hand on his stomach to keep him down, which is exactly like he did last night, your other hand pulls Matt’s face to yours so you can kiss him. He shuffles closer with a groan rumbling through his chest when your hand wraps around his cock.

 

With your attention divided, it has you giving only half-hearted thrusts onto Kylo’s dick.

 

And he doesn’t like that, not when he’s so damn close. The slow drag of your walls is divine, but not enough to push him over. He’s left weakly bucking up into you, since your arm is locked in a straight iron-like pole position, keeping him down and in place.

 

“Please, little one! I’m so close!”, Kylo whimpers up to you.

 

He watches as Matt breaks away from you, both of your lips swollen and pink. Then the blond turns to Kylo, but says to you, “I think you should make him suffer a little more.”

 

And Kylo pales at the notion Matt is suggesting. “No! Please!”, Kylo begs urgently in a state of panic.

 

But your attention is torn between them both, your mind slowly weighing up the odds. On one hand, you want Kylo to suffer, but on the other hand you don’t want fall to his level. If only you could come up with a compromise, get your way by being better than him, but making him suffer at the same time.

 

Your mind is almost made up when Matt smirks, “You’re letting him off too easy. Let him squirm for a bit.”

 

You look down at your raven haired Daddy, admiring his fear and desire. His Greek god-like features are so sharp, yet so smooth with his plush lips evening out the harshness of his face. You’ve always wanted to bring a god to his knees. Right now seems like your best chance.

 

“You know what, I think so too.”

 

Kylo watches as you whisper something to Matt. Your hips have stopped entirely, now they sit atop his thighs with his cock trapped and buried in your warm silken channel. Kylo can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and beg, “Please! Please! Please!”, over and over, trying to thrust up. But its no use, not when your body follows the movement to keep the friction at a minimal level.

 

‘JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! PLEAASE!”, Kylo all but roars.

 

Matt chuckles, “So grumpy.”, and shoots Kylo a smug smirk, “What, you can dish it out, but can’t take it.”

 

You chuckle as well, a sound as melodic as it is insulting and infuriating. You can feel Kylo’s cock pulsing inside you, on the verge of exploding, but Matt is right. Kylo deserves to suffer a little; at least you won’t be as mean as he was. Maybe.

 

Matt crawls around you, now behind you with his knees on either side of Kylo’s thighs. His hands come around to cup your breasts, massaging them and rolling your nipples between his thumb and fingers. Your head tips back as a moan claws its way up your throat.

 

Then Matt surprises Kylo by cooing, “Go on, princess. Fuck him. Ride his cock, till he cums in that tight little pussy of yours.”

 

“Yes, Daddy!”, you moan loudly.

 

Then Kylo is moaning. Moaning because Matt is guiding your hips with one hand, pulling you up and down the eldest triplets aching cock.

 

“Are you gunna cum inside her this time?”, Matt asks Kylo.

 

Its weird, to be talking to his brother while balls-deep inside you. But the question has Kylo’s pride and anger flaring, “Fuck yes. I won’t pull out, I promise, little one!”

 

“Are you gunna let her cum on your cock?”

 

“YES! PLEASE, PLEASE CUM ON MY COCK!”, Kylo roars.

 

You smile and drag your nails down his abs, “Ohhh, fuuuuck! DADDY!”

 

Matt has you bouncing faster on his brother, enjoying the show and the weakness Kylo is displaying. But of course, Matt can’t resist participating in the carnality before him. He’s placed his manhood between your cheeks and lets your movements get him off. The slick on his cock makes the full flesh of your ass cheeks that more pleasurable.

 

Through lidded eyes, you watch as Kylo unravels, at the brink of his end. So with Kylo groaning on a continuous loop and at the very precipice of his climax, Matt smiles sadistically over your shoulder and pulls you up just a little bit higher, making Kylo’s cock fall out of your heat entirely.

 

‘WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”, Kylo snarls savagely while trying to bring your hips back down. When that doesn’t work, he tries to lean up and push back inside you, but Matt has one hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you on top of Kylo, keeping you both pined down.

 

“What’s the matter, Kylo. Feeling a little, put out.”, the blond chuckles before reefing your hips up with one hand under your tummy. Then with one fluid motion, he’s sinking his fat cock inside you. “Oh god! Oh fuck! God, this pussy’s so fucking good!”

 

Matt is so uncaring of all the swears, curses and screams from Kylo promising his death. Matt is too far gone to pay his older brother any mind. That’s the beauty of your tight heat, it can distract a man from death itself.

 

“Oh, big bro. you’re truly missing out! Why would you ever deny yourself of this.”, Matt emphasizes his statement with a hard thrust, jolting you into Kylo and making you moan right by his ear. Your hands grip around Kylo’s wrists and hold them hostage by his head. He’s trapped by both of you.

 

Matt can see the fierce death stares Kylo shoots from over your shoulder, but the blond only smiles in return. He makes a show of slapping one of your ass cheeks, setting off more melodic whimpers and moans by his ear. Matt grips your hip and keeps his other hand on your back, making sure his brother doesn’t try anything.

 

And you, you’re nothing but so unbelievably happy in this moment. In fact, your gleeful and sinister smile is thankfully hidden by Kylo’s neck. If he ever saw it, I’d probably set him off completely. You’ve never known revenge could be this sweet.

 

The only reason Kylo hasn’t changed this situation to suit him, is because he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you. So he closes his eyes instead and tries to ignore the arousal that’s pushed out of your cunt and drips down onto his wounded cock.

 

Then he hears you whisper, “Are you ever going to deny me again, Daddy?”

 

And he answers all too quickly, “FUCK NO, NEVER!”

 

“Have you learnt your lesson, Daddy?”

 

Your body moves on top of his, writhing as he’s forced to watch his brother fuck you vigorously. This isn’t fair in Kylo’s mind. But you don’t care, he deserves to suffer a little.

 

“Yes, little one! I-I’ll never do it again.”

 

Your nails dig into his wrists, “What do you want?”

 

“To be inside you. To keep you safe! To give you whatever ever you want! I’ll do anything! Just please, don’t leave me!”

 

Chuckling and moaning at the same time, makes a weird sound, but you pull it off sweetly when you reply, “Don’t worry, Daddy. I-I won’t do to you, what y-you did to me. This is just a little payback.”

 

Kylo only answers you with a pained grunt before he turns his head and kisses you. Matt’s thrusting has your body moving up and down over Kylo, making the kiss hard to follow. But its helping distract him a little, that is, until the sound of Matt climaxing brings his attention back.

 

“FUCK, PRINCESS!”

 

Matt stutters into you, thrusting erratically while he coats your walls again. You shiver and moan, “D-daddy!”, your voice starting to hiccup as you struggle to hold off your orgasm.

 

After what feels like an eternity for Kylo, soon comes to an end when Matt slows to a stop. He smiles lazily down at you before Kylo breaks free of your hold and shimmies up the bed with you in tow. This has Matt’s cock slipping free of your heat, dripping in your arousal and his cum.

 

But Kylo doesn’t pay attention to that, not when his own swollen limb will look the same in a few moments. The only difference though, is that his cock will be coated in your cum as well.

 

Feeling so damn weak, you’re all too happy for Kylo to take the reins now. He flips you on your back and growls at Matt when he comes to close. But the blond just topples over beside you both and closes his eyes while trying to catch his breath.

 

The gaze of a wild and feral animal sets its sights on you, locking eyes with you while he positions his meat at your entrance. There is no patience or gentleness now, just an unbridled need to be satisfied.

 

With the tip at your entrance, you half expect Kylo to push in immediately. Instead, looks deep into your eyes and says, “I love you!”, and kisses you hungrily. Then he’s pushing inside you with desperation, lust and love nipping at his heels, the only emotions driving him at this point.

 

“Fuck!”, a strangled gasp falls from you both, breaking the kiss. Absolutely everything else falls away for you both as your bodies are joined together again.

 

Kylo doesn’t waste any time. No, he pushes into the hilt, which of course pushes the air out of your lungs. The act has you both quivering, but Kylo persists and draws his hips back, halting a few seconds before slamming back in.

 

Your mouth shouts on its own, “DADDY!”, a piercing cry that’s so full of emotion, it has the man above you growling in return.

 

Relentless, is what you’d call the way he fucks you. He sheathes himself inside you over and over, essentially pounding your core into oblivion with powerful thighs giving him the strength to do so.

 

All words are lost, neither of you can say a damn thing as the physical feeling of absolute pleasure jolts through your bodies. The most you both can get out, is a huff, grunt or snarl from Kylo, and a gasp, whine or moan from you.

 

He manhandles your body and snarls, “MINE!”, before draping one of your thighs over his forearm, opening you up to him. “Yours! I’m all yours, Daddy!”

 

Another growl here and a grunt there, are the only sounds Kylo can make in this moment. He’s been reduced to nothing more than an animal in heat. A bitch so touch-starved, anyone would think he’s been denied for 40 nights. So you respond in kind by clawing down his back, biting his chest, neck and collarbone. You mark him with your touch; making sure to scratch deep and bite hard so they’ll be there for the following days to come. It’s a sweet little reminder of your wrath.

 

“FUCK!”, he growls in response, fucking you through the brutal way you’re treating his skin.

 

And you grunt back darkly, “You’re mine, Daddy. MINE!”

 

His hips stutter from your possessive nature coming forth, dragging primal feelings of his own to the surface, “I am, little one. I’m all yours! “I-I’ll do whatever you w-want! A-ANYTHING!”, Kylo grunts through each thrust.

 

You’re so close, you just need that little encouraging nudge. “Cum inside me, Daddy! Do it now! DO IT NOW!”, you scream.

 

‘FUUUUUUCKKKKK!”, Kylo thunders loudly with his hips moving at an inhuman pace, cracking into you like lighting as his cock pulses and explodes.

 

“DADDYYYYYY!”, you scream through the most intense heat and pleasure igniting in your core.

 

What starts off as a blaze inside you, turns into a full brown wildfire. It courses through your veins, sending you reeling as your body seizes and grips your Daddy tightly. As Kylo’s cock throbs and empties rope after rope of his white-hot seed inside you, your cunt spasms something beautiful. The tightness of a silken vice pales in describing what your pussy is doing. It milks the very life from Kylo, sucking and drawing everything from him, finally bringing the god to his knees.

 

Stuttering thrusts turn into slow plunges, before the familiar thickness is buried in to the hilt, sealing every bit of sticky goodness inside you. As two beings that move as one, you both heave for air in tandem, your hearts beat at the same rapid pace and your bodies cling to each other for dear life.

 

After a few minutes of all encompassing bliss floating through your bloodstreams, Kylo rolls to the side and brings you with him, not quite ready to vacate your sweet heat. He lifts your leg over his waist and brings you in closer. He hugs you to his chest and you curl into him like a babe. You’re safe in your Daddy’s arms, with all problems resolved between you both.

 

Matt crawls up behind you and spoons you, all too happy in this moment as well. He worms his arm between you both, hugging your waist as he nuzzles the top of your head. Contentedness, would be a poor description of how you’re feeling right now, but a person reduced to a babbling and incoherent child, that’s the best you can come up with right now.

 

If you were looking at yourself from the foot of the bed, you’d see two goliaths caging in a soft little girl. The men are clearly possessive in this view, surrounding you like protective mates of their precious little.

 

Because as a little shared between literal sex gods, you can hardly say that don’t share their unhealthy traits. For as jealous, possessive and protective they get, you can match them with just as much intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it as good for you, as it was for me ;)


	15. Benelicious

With the longest day finally coming to a close, Ben was over-joyed to go home.

 

All through the hours spent at work, Ben felt just as protective and remorseful as Matt towards you.

 

But while the blond stayed home with you, Ben had to hold down the fort at work, especially after the little stunt Kylo pulled today. The wild scene he caused required the smooth finesse that Ben so easily exudes. He calmed everyone down and had to deal with whispers of instability and madness driving Kylo lately.

 

Ben even had to sweep away any suspicion of rough conduct on Kylo’s part, since that kind of thing can ruin careers.

 

Looking after the oldest triplet is never easy, especially when he’s prone to such violent outbursts. Admittedly though, each of the Solo men have a penchant for fits of violence, especially when it comes to you. But restraint and rational thinking seems to have only been passed down to Ben and Matt. Poor Kylo is a loose cannon with a very short fuse.

 

And while Ben can agree that forceful measures are ok to use when it comes to Hux, its not a good idea at the expense of revealing how much you really mean to them. Their love for you can be held over their head in the business world, not to mention how pissed you would be when people whispered that your success was somehow tied to them. You’ve worked hard for everything in your life and find any scrap of your hard work diminished by the help of someone else, insulting.

 

Gripping his steering wheel tightly, Ben grinds his teeth at his brother’s stupidity. Ben saw the video Kylo’s assistant made, the one of Hux cursing while being dragged out of the office. And while its great leverage over the spiteful ginger, its further proof that the triplets will do anything for you, even resorting to blackmail.

 

Dragging in a few deep breaths, Ben focuses on the thought of being with you again. He hopes you’ve had a better day than him, at least as much as you can while in the company of the saint that is Matt. The lengthy driveway has never seemed like such a stretch; it drags on forever, taking longer than usual before his home appears in the distance.

 

Ben frowns when he see’s the house is dark, no light’s spilling out from the windows, not even a flicker of a TV screen can be seen. It almost looks like no one’s home. The darkness looks eerie and weird to drive through, thankfully Ben’s headlights illuminate everything in front of him. Pressing a button on his house remote, the garage door lifts to reveal both Kylo and Matt’s cars parked in their spots.

 

“So, they are home.”, Ben says to himself.

 

He parks next to their cars and shuts off the engine. Ben rests his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds. He tries to push away most of the stress weighing on his mind, but finds he won’t be fully calm until he’s reunited with you.

 

He hops out and enters his home, only to find it is completely dark. He navigates the mansion and ends up in the kitchen, using the wall to guide himself to the light switch. He flicks it on, revealing at least 5 or 6 bags of take-out on the kitchen counter.

 

He shuffles over to the bags, feeling them to find they’re all full and all cold. Ben looks up to the direction of where your room is. What could have happened to make all of you forget about food?

 

For a man so big, Ben sure does move silently.

 

He quickly makes his way to your room, hoping to god you’re in there. He doesn’t feel like searching all through this colossal house. He’d do it of course, but rather he didn’t have to. Plus, the idea of trying to whisk you away from one of his brothers, sounds extremely hard.

 

But what he finds instead, is going to be a lot harder to accomplish.

 

He gently opens your bedroom door, quietly edging in deeper until he’s at the foot of your bed. And there he finds you caged in between both of his brothers. They’ve got their arms and legs tangled all around you, like choking vines.

 

In the darkness, he can make out that you’re naked, your skin seems to reflect the little bit of moon light leaking past the curtains. But Ben also finds that his brothers are naked as well. Its almost too easy to guess what you guys did.

 

While Ben is calmer than Kylo and braver than Matt, Ben doesn’t have the same patience that his brother’s have. No, he was excited to get home to you and he won’t wait any longer to be with you.

 

Ben leans down and gently cups your ankle. His thumb brushes side to side, stroking your soft skin as he applies alternating pressure. He tries to shake your leg, but that action stirs his sleeping brothers too much. So he skates one fingernail down the middle of your foot. This has your entire body jolting and your leg jerking forward, almost kneeing Kylo in the dick.

 

Kylo huffs from the contact, but otherwise is still asleep, as are you.

 

Ben grinds his teeth, growing more agitated with every passing second. He eventually resorts to squeezing your calve gently. The annoying movement has your eyes slowly opening as you grumble. Your weight rolls a bit down the bed as something sits down. Then a soft pinch to your ass wakes you up more.

 

You look down through half-lidded eyes and find Ben pressing one knee into the bed while leaning towards you. He’s trying to rub your thigh now that is mostly caged in by his brothers.

 

“Ben?”

 

His arms open up wide when he see’s you’re awake, “It’s me baby, come to Daddy.”

 

“Daddy?”, you say sweetly while rubbing your eye.

 

He softly coos, “Come on sweetie, come to me. But be quiet, we don’t want to wake them.”

 

You look to Matt and Kylo, before yawning and nodding once. Then you’re slowly slipping out of their grasp and shuffling down the bed towards your light suited Daddy. Just as you reach the end, Ben lifts you up in his arms and kisses you. He holds you tightly to his chest and whispers, “That’s my good girl.”

 

Then he’s moving out of the room quickly, desperate to get to the safety of his bedroom where no one else can get in. The rocking sensation from Ben walking is very comforting, lulling you back to sleep almost instantly. His cologne is faint, but still present as it comforts the little inside you. This is safe, this is ok; the subconscious part of yourself whispers.

 

The firm hardness of your Daddy’s chest feels nice against your cheek, his hair tickling your face is actually soothing and his warmth is comforting. But soon it disappears, replaced by a light cloud under and over your body. A smaller cloud is under your head and the feel of your Daddy slipping away has you jolting up right and gripping his arm, “Don’t go!”

 

Ben sits down beside you and shushes you, “Shhhhh, its ok baby. I’m just going to have a shower. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Ben nudges you back down, then tucks the comforter around you. He kisses your forehead and coos, “Go to sleep.” And as he stands to walk away, he finds he can’t. Your hand is latched onto his arm, not letting go.

 

Ben huffs once before smiling down at you. “You’re so clingy tonight.”

 

You whisper so softly, Ben almost doesn’t hear it, “Don’t go, Daddy.”

 

Breathing in deeply, Ben decides to give you something to tide you over while he’s in the bathroom.

 

Sighing out a long breath, Ben opens his bedside draw and pulls out a little velvet pouch. He turns to you, “Lay on your back for me, babygirl.”

 

You tiredly do as he says, but shiver once the comforter is pulled off your naked body. The bed dips under Ben’s weight, making your body lean towards him. But instead of getting on top of you, Ben shuffles down. He spreads you legs and settles between them.

 

His warm breath rolls over your heat, sending little tingles up your spine as goosebumps rise across your flesh. His artfully shaven beard tickles your thigh when he places a gentle kiss. You squirm in your tired stupor as he gets closer and closer to your center. Then just as he does, he gives a very subtle kitten lick.

 

Its only a small taste, but enough to have the man hungry for more. But this is just to sate you momentarily. The fun stuff can be later.

 

Ben takes another taste, this time starting at the base of your heat and licking up the seam of your pussy to your little bud. He groans deeply and you moan softly. His hands go to your thighs, keeping them open and from trapping his head. So your excess excitement and energy is directed in gripping his soft hair.

 

After a few licks, your arousal starts to mingle with the saliva on your soft flesh. Ben gets more of a taste of your sweet nectar, making his eyes flicker shut. He breaths in deeply though his nose, getting a whiff of the sweet musk of your weeping cunt. You’re so ready for him, just from the tiniest bit of stimulation. Your fingers pull at his hair, your moans echo all around him and your body arches up, begging for him now.

 

Ben is already straining his dress pants, unable to control himself as he humps the mattress. One of his hands moves down to grab the velvet pouch while his other palm keeps your leg open. He delves a little deeper, pushing his tongue into your cunt to taste more of you. He moans into you, sending lovely vibrations through you. He pulls his tongue out with a huff, breathing heavily as he dives back in to suckle at your clit.

 

Ben is almost feral in the way that he devours your cunt. But he doesn’t put anything inside you. Not his cock and not his fingers. You arch your pussy into him, begging him, “Please Daddy! I need something inside me. I need your cock!”

 

All you get back is a deep groan, soon turning into a growl when you pull his hair hard. But then his mouth leaves your pussy entirely. You gasp and look down through tired eyes. You can’t see what he’s doing, but it looks like he’s doing something with his hands.

 

When he looks back up, you see a little light flicker below his face, illuminating him and the desire from your cunt smeared across his chin and lips.

 

With an usually stern voice, Ben says, “Now, I’m going to have a shower. You be a good girl for me.”

 

You try to lean up, “What! No!”, but then something is pushed inside you.

 

“Nnnngn”, you groan as the unexpected intrusion take you by surprise, “Fuck!”, you moan while throwing your head back.

 

Its too big to be his fingers, but not long enough to be his cock, not that you think its his cock with how far away he is. No, the thing pushed inside you is egg shaped, nestled deeply inside against your front wall. It has your insides shifting around to accommodate it. It has a thin cord like thing connected to the egg, which is long and dangles from your heat.

 

Ben kisses and licks your clit before leaning up, “Remember now, be a good girl.”, and he gets up off the bed.

 

You go to reach for him, but the egg shaped thing inside you starts to buzz.

 

You gasp as the vibrations rock right against your g-spot. Your eyes open to find Ben smiling down at you. A little light flickers in his hand. It looks like a remote, which you’re correct in guessing, because he thumbs over it, turning the strength of the vibrations up.

 

You suck in a breath, “Ah, Daddy!”

 

Ben lowers it again, but pulls the covers over you and kisses your cheek. You try to hang onto him and pull him back to bed, but he slips out of your grasp and moves to the bathroom. He takes the remote with him and shuts the door behind himself. Then you’re left alone as the little egg jostles your g-spot.

 

While Ben takes a shower, he plays with the remote. He turns it up and turns it down, smiling to himself at what you would be like beyond the door separating you both. He thumbs another button that changes the pattern. From what he gathered from the instructions, one pattern is that of a heartbeat. He held the vibe in his hand when he first bought it, testing it out and learning all of its capabilities.

 

He smiles to himself when he turns the pattern to one of irregularity. It’s a rhythm similar to the way Ben fucks you right before he cums. The staccato of his thrusts are erratic, just like the vibe inside your cunt. Ben turns up the power, essentially slamming your g-spot with powerful throbs. He ignores his throbbing cock, saving all the stimulation he wants for the tight wet heat of your pussy.

 

 

 

When Ben emerges from the shower still kinda wet, he finds you on your side facing away from him and humping the life out of his pillow. Ben smirks widely while walking over to you, letting the towel fall to the floor before sliding in behind you.

 

He pulls one of the many pillows on his bed, under his head, since you’re currently grinding his. He kisses the corner of shoulder connected to your bicep, then the flesh above your collarbone and finally, your neck. He moves your hair out of the way and bites your skin lightly before sucking it into his mouth.

 

You whimper softly and thrust your hips back, still greedy for more. Ben chuckles and smoothes his hand down your ribs to your hip, then skates his large palm over your belly.

 

“I’m here now, baby.”

 

You only mewl in response, unable to stop yourself from what you’re doing. But Ben doesn’t seem to mind. He just kisses your neck while placing your leg over his hip, then he drags the pillow away from your heat.

 

He brings it to his face and sniffs it before chuckling, “Baby, you’ve gotten my pillow all wet.”

 

You need some kind of stimulation with the pillow gone. But through your lustful need, you manage to whisper back, “Mmm, sorry, Daddy.”

 

Ben places the pillow under his head and on top of the other one and coos, “It’s ok, Daddy’s here now.”

 

With Ben comfortable and set up, his hand reaches down to grab the cord hanging from your core. He pulls gently, guiding it out. But its easier said than done, since your tight walls are latching onto it possessively.

 

“Come one, baby. Let go.”

 

“I’m trying.”

 

He tugs again, but the vibe isn’t budging.

 

“Don’t you want Daddy’s cock?”

 

“I do! I’m just…… just, very tight. That’s all.”

 

“Yes you are, baby. So nice and tight!”

 

Ben tries again, but a little more forcefully. Some of the cord emerges wet with your desire, so Ben gives one hard tug, pulling the vibe from your cunt with a pop. Ben thinks you gasped in pain, but truly you just miss the delicious vibe.

 

He kisses and coos to you, trying to soothe away imaginary pain on your end. As he turns your head to kiss your lips, the vibe hanging from his fingers catches his gaze. From the corner of his eye, he can see your arousal coating the entire egg, glistening in this room with minimal light.

 

He breaks the kiss and sucks the vibe into his mouth, devouring every drop of desire off the thing. You watch all of this through lidded eyes and shuffle back further into Ben. That action brings his attention back down to you. He reaches past you to put the vibe on the bedside table, sucked clean of your juices.

 

When he leans back, he kisses you some more while gripping your supple thigh draped over his hip. That hand wanders down to your heat and draws lazy circles in your wetness before smoothing up to your clit. Your jerk back at the sweet sensation around your bud, but doing so has your ass pressed firmly against his stiff cock.

 

Ben grunts into your mouth before his hand disappears. He takes hold of his robust manhood and guides it to your entrance. With the tip encased by your folds, he easily slides into you, pushing apart your tight walls to make room.

 

You both gasp into each other’s mouths, caught off guard by the heat and encasing pleasure. Ben’s rock hardness pulls your insides apart, gently taking what he wants. And you’re all too eager to give. You thrust back on his cock, making him grunt as your wetness eases him along.

 

Soon enough, Ben is balls deep inside and gripping your thigh tightly. The passionate bruises he’ll give you, will only add to the ones his brother’s have already given you. The evidence of their passion seems to be constantly present on your flesh, as are the scratches, bruises and bite marks you leave on them.

 

All of you give and take, equally.

 

Your hand comes back to tangle in Ben’s hair, pulling softly as he performs the first soft thrusts. The hot length of him, scorches your insides, just as his fiery kisses lick at your lips sweetly. The push and pull of his cock feels far better than the little vibe, especially when his fingers cover your clit and rub over it periodically, keeping in time with his thrusts.

 

Ben huffs behind you, “You’ve been so good, baby. So good.”

 

And his praise does something to you. It always lifts you up and makes you proud, but tonight it seems like you needed to hear it. Because after everything that’s happened, it feels nice to be validated as a good girl.

 

With beautiful manners that every good girl possesses, you moan back, “Thank you, Daddy!”

 

And he rewards you with a kiss to your neck and a jarring thrust to your core. The gentleness you’re experiencing from Ben tonight, is rarer than diamonds. He’s usually the one to fuck you brutishly and savagely, but tonight, he makes love to you.

 

He kisses sweetly, praises kindly and gives plentifully.

 

But not surprising though, it doesn’t last for long. It was nice while it lasted, but the kind of fucking you need to fall asleep right after, is the kind you need from the old Ben. The one who holds you in place and snaps into your pussy like a piston.

 

Your hips start to move alongside Ben, thrusting back everytime he goes to sheathe himself inside you. Ben can only take so much before he leans more over you, making you roll onto your stomach as he fucks you from behind. His weight is on top of your back and between your legs, which open wider for him.

 

He braces himself up with both forearms caged around your head, so he doesn’t crush you completely. But other than that, his weight on top of you is like an avalanche, repeatedly hammering into you. He uses the strength of his body and gravity to spear his thick meat into the tight channel of your core.

 

You whimper and moan beneath him, hanging onto his thick biceps by your head as leverage. You arch your hips and ass up, giving Ben better access to fuck you. He groans appreciatively and drags one hand down to hold your hip in place as he pounds into the new angle.

 

You gasps at the sudden influx of power, and groan, “Daddy! F-feels good! F-feels so fuc-king good!””

 

And Ben likes the sound of that, enough to make him choke on air and grunt out, “Does it, baby. Do you like Daddy’s cock?”

 

And you answer so quickly, it sounds needy and desperate, “Y-yes, I do. You’re so big, and long.”, Ben stutters a bit inside you, but you continue, “Y-you fuck me so good, Daddy!”

 

“Oh fuck, baby! You’re so filthy!”

 

Ben slams into you, fisting the pillow by your head as he leans down to bite your shoulder. The hand on your hip slips around your waist to rest under your cunt. His fingers spread to mimic your folds around his cock, then the entirety of his palm arches slightly, so your clit grinds into it with every thrust he delivers.

 

You can’t help gasping, “Oh god, oh fuck! Daddy!”

 

And Ben humps you more ferociously now; with the slap of his lower stomach, balls and hips into you, it sounds like the crack of whips. He’s grunting like an animal, and fucking you like one too, so it only takes a few more precise jabs of his thick meat to send you careening over the edge.

 

A garbled mass of “Ddadddyyy” comes from you as you turn your face into the mattress and bite the sheets. You climax with piercing shrieks muffled by the sheet in your mouth. Your cunt spasms something fierce as it drags the climax out of Ben as it well. He cums with a muffled roar, except he uses the meaty flesh of your shoulder to bite down on .

 

He jerks and fucks into you erratically, pumping load after load of cum inside you. He pulses and throbs within your walls, letting you flutter and milk everything from him. Your flesh has a mind of its own, by sucking the sticky essence from Ben and eagerly devouring every drop.

 

A few powerful and erratic thrusts turn into lazy strokes as Ben falls weakly on top of you, sheathing himself completely and trapping his seed in your heat. His weight pushes the air out of your lungs, almost suffocating you. But he rolls to the side quickly and brings you with him.

 

With his cock still nestled between your legs, Ben places a few delicate and gentle kisses to your skin before falling back down on his pillow. He hugs you tightly, just as your pussy does the same.

 

Just before he disappears into dreamland, Ben murmurs sweetly, “I love you.”

 

And with a small smile on your face being the last sign of your wakefulness, everything after that fades into a blissful state of oblivion.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
